Me, You and Our Dullness
by famekillahz
Summary: Yoongi menyukai Jimin, namun pemuda yang disukainya malah menyukai orang lain. yoongi dihadapkan dengan pilihan-pilihan yang akan pastinya merubah seluruh hidupnya. bagaimanapun takdir akan terus berjalan. mana yang akan yoongi pilih? akankah dia bahagia? #BL# pair: MINYOON, NAMJIN, VKOOK, MEANIE (other pair menyusul)# cast: BTS, SEVENTEEN, GOT7, ETC# rating T-M (buat jaga-jaga)
1. Chapter 1

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon/YoonMin) Jimin: SEME Suga: UKE. Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen (Other Cast yang lain menyusul)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

disclaimer: semua member BTS milik BIGHIT, Bang PD, dan ortu masing-masing

 **~Chapter 1~**

Suasana _dorm_ dimalam hari terasa begitu sepi. Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu terlihat lelah. Garis hitam dibawah matanya menandakan bahwa yoongi itu kurang tidur. Yoongi melirik malas pada jam yang tertera di dinding. Rupanya sudah jam tiga pagi. Yoongi selalu lupa waktu jika menyangkut tentang musik. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu begadang di studio musik hingga larut malam hingga mengabaikan waktu istirahatnya yang memang sedikit karena padatnya kegiatan BTS. Yoongi bukannya tidak merasa lelah. Dia lelah. Bagaimanapun dia juga manusia. Hanya saja _namja_ itu merasa perlu bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Bang Si Hyuk- _nim_ yang telah mempercayakan urusan penciptaan lagu padanya. Dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan para fans yang terus memberikan dukungan padanya. Karena itu, dia harus bekerja keras, semampu yang ia bisa.

Samar-sama Yoongi mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga. Dia yakin, pasti salah satu temannya ada yang terbangun sekarang. Yoongi tidak merubah posisinya. _Namja_ itu terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya menerka-nerka dalam siapa member BTS yang masih terjaga sekarang.

" _hyung_?"

Tanpa melihatnya pun yoongi langsung dapat mengenali pemilik suara merdu itu. "Park Jimin?" sahutnya lirih. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah.

"kau baru datang?" tanya _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"ya."

Jimin duduk disamping yoongi. "kau terlalu banyak begadang, _hyung_. Kau juga lupa makan dan istirahat. kau harusnya lebih memikirkan kesehatanmu. Apalagi kau paling gampang sakit." Tukasnya khawatir.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa." Jawab yoongi, mencoba meyakinkan _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

Jimin membelai rambut yoongi dengan lembut, membuat _namja_ berwajah manis itu merasa nyaman.

" _hyung_ ," nadanya terdengar serius. "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Yoongi merasa heran. Baru kali ini jimin bersikap serius terhadapnya. Sebelumnya jimin tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang penting terhadapnya. Biasanya _namja_ berumur 21 tahun ini hanya akan menceritakan hal penting pada Hoseok atau Taehyung yang memang dekat dengannya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba jimin ingin berbicara padanya?

"aku..." jimin menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "aku menyukai Jungkook, _hyung_."

 _DEG!_ Yoongi berharap dia salah dengar. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan esok dia akan melupakannya. Kalau saja dia bisa memilih, dia lebih memilih petir menyambarnya daripada mendengar pengakuan jimin. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan mendengar ucapan jimin barusan, seperti ada pisau yang menusuk jantungnya.

Yoongi yang sejak tadi terdiam membuat Jimin tidak sabar akan respon darinya. " _hyung_ , bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. "entahlah. Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku? Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau ajak berdiskusi masalah cinta. Apalagi aku tidak berpengalaman." Yoongi terkekeh, mencoba menutupi patah hatinya.

Jimin menghela napas panjang. "kurasa hanya kau orang yang bisa kupercaya _hyung_. Aku bisa gila kalau terus menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri. Aku hanya perlu seseorang yang mendengarkanku."

 _Yang benar saja,_ batin yoongi. "kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada Hoseok? Bukankah dia lebih dekat denganmu daripada aku? Lagipula kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal penting padaku."

Jimin menghela napas panjang. "memang selama ini aku jarang mengobrol denganmu, _hyung_. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak penting untukku. Aku selalu ingin berbagi cerita padamu, tapi kurasa kau selalu menjaga jarak dariku." Ungkapnya jujur. Jimin merasa lega akhirnya bisa mengatakan ini pada yoongi.

Yoongi tidak bisa mengelak. Dia memang ingin menghindari Park Jimin. Dia tidak ingin terjerat oleh pesona _namja_ tampan itu. selama ini dia hanya membatasi hubungan dengan jimin hanya lah sebatas rekan kerja dan teman satu rumah.

"aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, _hyung_." Kata jimin. "alasan mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini padamu karena aku yakin kau bisa menyimpan rahasia. Lagipula kalau aku mengatakan pada hoseok, bisa-bisa rahasiaku tersebar kemana-mana."

Ah, benar juga. Jung hoseok pasti akan membocorkan hal itu. _Namja_ berwajah jenaka itu tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia lama-lama. Si biang gosip itu pasti akan menyebarkannya dengan cepat.

"kau sangat baik _hyung_." Ucap jimin. "kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." _Namja_ itu kembali membelai rambut yoongi dengan lembut seraya tersenyum lembut padanya.

 _Sahabat, ya?_ Yoongi tertawa getir dalam hati. Seharusnya dia senang karena Jimin menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaik. Namun entah kenapa Yoongi malah merasakan sebaliknya. Dia benar-benar membenci fakta kalau Jimin hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Biarlah, tidak ingin berpikir jauh-jauh sekarang. _Namja_ berwajah manis itu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya segera. Setidaknya dia ingin melupakan park jimin sejenak, meskipun hanya dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Yoongi memang menyukai jimin, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat Bang Si Hyuk- _nim_ memperkenalkan Park Jimin sebagai anggota baru BTS, yoongi tidak bisa menolak pesona pemilik _bagel charisma_ itu. Pertahanan _namja_ berhati dingin itu runtuh seketika begitu Jimin masuk ke hidupnya. Yoongi menyukai semua yang ada pada diri jimin. Wajahnya yang tampan bagai iblis penggoda, senyumnya yang menawan, bahkan sifatnya yang ceria namun terkadang ambisius terkesan begitu _sexy_ dimata yoongi. Yoongi tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya Jimin yang dapat membuatnya berdebar-debar. Hanya Park Jimin yang dapat membuat pipinya memerah setiap kali _namja_ itu ada didekatnya. yoongi terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha menghindar dari Jimin. Yoongi sengaja membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua, membuat hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman biasa. Mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi sungguh itu satu-satunya cara agar yoongi tidak jatuh lebih dalam.

Dia tahu, sejak awal jimin menyukai Jungkook. Tatapan tajam Jimin selalu melembut ketika menatap _namja_ itu. Sifatnya yang jahil dan konyol akan berubah 180 derajat jika menyangkut tentang _golden maknae_ itu. saat Jimin mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Jungkook, yoongi tidak terlalu terkejut. dia selalu mengamati jimin, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu akan hal itu? meskipun begitu, saat Jimin mengatakan hal itu langsung padanya, Yoongi merasakan patah hati yang begitu menyakitkan. Seandainya Jimin menyukainya dan bukannya malah menyukai Jungkook. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai sekarang. Yoongi memang harus mengenyahkan perasaannya pada jimin secepatnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum perasaan ini mengakar dan tak bisa dihilangkan.

Yoongi menatap mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan _Gangnam_ yang ramai dengan tatapan kosong. _Namja_ itu tengah meratapi kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan. _Namja_ dengan warna rambut _Mint blue_ yang mencolok itu sesekali menyesap soda yang ada ditangannya, menikmati rasa menyengat yang membekas dilidahnya. Mendadak dia merindukan masa-masa saat dia belum bergabung di Bighit sebagai trainee. Masa-masa SMA dimana dia tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Masa-masa dia belum mengenal si brengsek Park Jimin yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Ah, Yoongi merindukan kehidupannya yang tenang seperti dulu. _Seandainya saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu,_ ucapnya dalam hati. sebenarnya ini adalah jadwal latihan BTS, namun Yoongi memilih kabur dari latihan. Pengakuan Jimin kemarin membuat _mood_ -nya turun seketika. Dia yakin, pasti sekarang Seokjin panik dan Namjoon sedang mencarinya sambil menggerutu kesal. Yoongi menerka-nerka makian apa saja yang dilontarkan sang _leader_ untuknya. Yoongi masih terlarut dalam lamunannya, hingga tidak sadar seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

" _hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh pada sumber suara. "Jimin?!" yoongi menatap jimin, nyaris tidak percaya _namja_ itu ada dihadapannya. _Darimana dia tahu tempat persembunyianku saat bolos?_ Pikirnya. _Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun_...

"aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau pasti berencana untuk membolos latihan lagi, kan?" kata Jimin. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membolos kali ini." Jimin menarik tangan yoongi, membuat _namja_ yang jauh lebih lemah darinya itu terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya.

"Jimin- _ah..._ lepaskan. Aku tidak akan kabur, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku."

Jimin menatap yoongi dengan tajam, membuat yoongi memilih mengunci mulutnya kembali dan membiarkan jimin menariknya hingga ke _practice_ _room_ BTS. Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencan hanya karena jimin menggandengnya. _Ppabo!_ Rutuknya dalam hati. begitu mereka berdua kembali, yoongi langsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Namjoon. Sepertinya sang _leader_ berubah menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya sekarang dan siap memakannya.

"MIN YOONGI! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU KABUR SAAT LATIHAN, HAH?!"

Yoongi menoleh malas pada sang _leader_. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membolos latihan. Pasti setelah ini Namjoon akan memberinya hukuman. _Apa kali ini? membersihkan toilet dorm lagi?_ Pikirnya, menebak-nebak hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Namjoon padanya.

"baiklah, sebagai hukumannya... kau harus melakukan _Aegyo_ didepan kami semua."

Yoongi melongo, terkejut dengan hukuman baru dari Namjoon. Sungguh, yoongi lebih memilih menyapu seluruh _dorm_ daripada melakukan _Aegyo_. "aku tidak mau!" tolak Yoongi.

"atau kau mau aku melapor ke PD- _nim_ kalau kau bolos latihan?" _namja_ jenius itu mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum sadis.

Yoongi menghela napas. Sepertinya sang _leader_ tidak memberinya pilihan. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan hukuman ini. " _arraseo_... aku akan melakukannya." Tukasnya mantap.

 _Plok! Plok! Plok!_ Hoseok dan Jungkook bertepuk tangan. Nampaknya kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya ini sangat antusias melihat _hyung-_ nya yang terkenal sadis ini akan melakukan _Aegyo_. demi tuhan, yoongi akan melakukan _Aegyo_!

 _Awas saja kalian berdua..._ ancam Yoongi dalam hati. _namja_ berkulit pucat itu terdiam sejenak, memikirkan _Aegyo_ apa yang akan ditunjukkan kepada member lainnya." _Oppa, oppa..._ yoongi takut~" ucap Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang sengaja dibuat seimut mungkin.

"HUAHAHAHAHA...!" terdengar ledakan tawa yang memenuhi seluruh ruang latihan. Taehyung melongo tidak percaya dengan ekspresi _blank_ andalannya, Hoseok tertawa hingga terguling-guling dilantai. Bahkan Jimin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam suara tawanya. Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya, tapi segera tergantikan oleh tawa. Entah kenapa dia juga menganggap _Aegyo_ -nya sendiri terdengar konyol dan memalukan. Yoongi merasa senang bisa membuat jimin tertawa. Yoongi berharap waktu terhenti sekarang.

.

* * *

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Kulitnya terlihat semakin pucat sejak BTS membersiapkan _comeback_ mereka. Sejak dulu yoongi tidak pernah menyukai penampilan fisiknya. Tubuhnya yang kecil, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang manis membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMP. Kulitnya yang putih dan pahanya yang ramping sering membuat iri para _yeoja_. Benar-benar jauh dari kesan _ssangnamja_. Si jenius musik itu hanya bisa pasrah, mengingat tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk penampilan fisiknya. _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu segera keluar dari toilet setelah mencuci tangannya. Baru saja keluar dari toilet, yoongi sudah mendapatkan pemandangan tidak enak di ruang tamu. Park jimin sedang membelai rambut _Dark brown_ milik Jungkook yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu tersenyum seraya menatap Jungkook dengan lembut, tatapan yang jarang ditujukan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, mencoba menekan rasa sakit dihatinya. Sebisa mungkin Yoongi mengabaikan mereka berdua dan beranjak pergi. Nampaknya studio merupakan tempat yang pas untuk pelariannya malam ini. mungkin yoongi akan menginap disana semalaman sambil menciptakan berpuluh-puluh lagu patah hati.

.

* * *

Yoongi menatap hujan melalui jendela _café_ yang terletak tepat disamping kanannya. Mata coklatnya terlihat murung menatapi setiap tetesan air hujan yang tak kunpark reda. Sebenarnya dia ingin menikmati hari liburnya—yang memang hanya datang dua minggu sekali—dengan menonton konser _underground rapper_ yang akan diadakan di songpa-gu. Yoongi bahkan sudah menyiapkan penyamaran ekstra agar identitasnya sebagai Idol tidak diketahui. Baru setengah jalan menuju halte, tiba-tiba hujan turun membuatnya terpaksa memasuki _café_ terdekat dan terjebak selama hampir satu jam disana. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menaiki taksi, namun mendadak _mood_ -nya menghilang begitu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Yoongi benci sesuatu yang basah. Tubuhnya yang lemah sangat rentan akan cuaca yang dingin. Apalagi sekarang tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. _Pasti besok aku akan demam lagi..._ batinnya pasrah. Begitu seorang pelayan menghampirinya, yoongi memesan secangkir _Americano_ dan _Cheese cake_ kesukaannya. Sang pelayan segera membawakan pesanannya dengan cepat. Yoongi merasa beruntung _café_ itu tidak begitu ramai sehingga dia bisa leluasa membuka maskernya.

 _Namja_ berwajah imut itu menyesap kopinya sambil sesekali memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Terdengar suara derit pintu, menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuki _café_. sekilas yoongi hanya melihat sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu _café_.Yoongi tidak begitu peduli sampai orang itu berjalan melewati mejanya. Tidak sengaja _namja_ itu menyenggol dompet yoongi hingga terjatuh dari meja. _Namja_ itu segera memungut dompetnya.

" _mianhae._ " Ujarnya _namja_ itu seraya menyerahkan dompetnya yang terjatuh.

Yoongi mengangguk seraya merasa beruntung pemuda itu tidak menyenggol kopinya. Begitu dia menatap wajah _namja_ itu, yoongi merasa familiar dengan sosok didepannya. Yoongi tidak mengenalnya, hanya saja dia merasa _namja_ itu tidak asing baginya. Nampaknya _namja_ dihadapannya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"suga _sunbaenim_?" ucap _namja_ itu, mengucapkan nama panggung yoongi dengan ragu.

Yoongi terkejut. "kau... Kim mingyu... seventeen...?" sahut yoongi seraya mengingat nama _dongsaeng-_ nya di dunia Idol.

Mingyu memamerkan senyumnya yang memikat. Sesaat senyumnya yang memikat mengingatkannya pada senyuman Park Jimin. "aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu _sunbae_ disini."

Yoongi berdecak kesal, "kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_. aku lebih tua darimu."

Yoongi menatap mingyu, pertama kali mengamati _dongsaeng-_ nya ini dengan seksama. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang tampan, kulit _tan_ -nya, ditambah senyumnya yang menggoda membuat yoongi yakin seratus persen bahwa mingyu merupakan Visual di grupnya. _Benar-benar membuat iri saja_ , pikirnya. "apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu? Duduklah."

Mingyu segera duduk tepat dihadapannya. "terima kasih _hyung_." ucapnya tulus. "apa _hyung_ sering kesini?"

Yoongi menggeleng. " _aniya_. ini baru pertama kalinya aku ke _café_ ini. kau?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke konser _rapper underground_ di songpa-gu. Tapi aku malah terjebak disini."

 _Namja_ berwajah imut itu terkejut mendengar penuturan _dongsaeng_ -nya, " _heol..._ aku juga mau kesana tadi. tapi _mood_ -ku sudah hilang sekarang. Jadi kau _rapper_ juga?"

Mingyu mengangguk. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu memanggil pelayan dan segera memesan pesanan yang sama dengan yoongi.

Mingyu tidak menyangka _sunbae-_ nya yang selama ini terkenal dengan _image_ -nya yang _cool_ dan _SWAG_ ternyata memiliki karakter yang sangat berbeda. Yoongi yang berada dihadapannya ini malah terkesan _cute_ , berbeda dengan ekspektasinya selama ini.

"berapa usiamu?"

"19 tahun."

"ah... kau 97 _liner_ rupanya, sama seperti jungkookie..." tukas yoongi seraya mengingat sang _maknae_ BTS itu.

"suga _hyung_ tidak ada _schedule_ hari ini? bukankah BTS sangat sibuk sekali?"

"ah, kami selalu mendapat libur dua minggu sekali. Kau sendiri tidak ada acara?"

"kami juga mendapat jatah liburan setiap seminggu sekali."

"enaknya. Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan banyak waktu istirahat sepertimu, tapi grupku sedang mempersiapkan _comeback_ , membuatku sering begadang di studio." Keluhnya. Entah kenapa yoongi merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan mingyu.

" _hyung_ , kau mirip sekali dengan woozi _hyung_."

Yoongi mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksud oleh mingyu. Yang terbayang olehnya adalah seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat, berbadan kecil yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. "ah... banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Mungkin kalian berdua adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah jauh?" canda mingyu.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Mendadak _namja_ itu teringat sesuatu. " _yaa~!_ Aku baru saja mengenalmu dan kau seenaknya berbicara tidak formal padaku." Protesnya kesal.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil. " _hyung_ , kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak SMP yang imut. Rasanya susah berbicara formal padamu."

"APA?! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi dan kau seenaknya berbicara seperti itu padaku?!" yoongi mengamati penampilan mingyu sekali lagi. Uh, dia benar-benar iri dengan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang terlihat begitu _manly_ meskipun masih berusia 19 tahun. Sedangkan dirinya malah terlihat seperti remaja ingusan, padahal umurnya jauh lebih merasa sangat terkutuk dengan penampilan fisiknya yang terkesan manis, membuat seluruh kharismanya sebagai seorang pria terabaikan.

"wah, kau terlihat semakin imut kalau kau marah, _hyung_." goda _namja_ yang duduk dihadapannya ini. rupanya dibalik senyumnya yang menawan, mingyu punya sisi _devil_ juga.

" _geurae_ , aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. rupanya sifatmu tidak beda jauh dengan jungkook. 97- _liner_ memang aneh. Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan." Yoongi berpikir untuk menghentikan pertikaian.

Mingyu tertawa keras, tidak peduli bahwa yang dihadapannya ini adalah _sunbae-_ nya. _Menggoda hyung satu ini memang sangat menyenangkan. reaksinya terlihat imut sekali,_ katanya dalam hati.

Begitu pesanannya datang, mingyu segera meminum kopinya sambil mengamati suasana _café_. " _hyung_ kesini sendiri? Tidak menunggu seseorang?"

"seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu. Pasti kau sedang menunggu pacarmu kan? sayang sekali hujan, kau jadi batal berkencan dengan _yeojachingu_ -mu." Sindirnya dengan sengaja.

"aku tidak punya pacar." Sahut mingyu.

Yoongi terbelalak tidak percaya. "yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja._ "

 _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu menangkap makna tersembunyi dari ucapan mingyu. "kau gay?"

 _Benar-benar orang yang to the point,_ batin mingyu. Tapi mingyu lebih menyukai reaksi Yoongi yang jujur. Dia sangat benci dengan orang yang berpura-pura. Entah kenapa, Mingyu tidak keberatan mengakui orientasi seksualnya pada _sunbae_ -nya ini. meskipun baru mengenalnya, mingyu yakin yoongi orang yang dapat dipercaya dan tidak akan menyebarkannya rahasia kecilnya itu.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan mingyu. Dia sendiri juga menyukai Park Jimin yang merupakan seorang _namja_. Lagipula hal semacam itu tidak mengherankan di era modern seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, baru kali ini yoongi membahas hal yang begitu pribadi dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"tidak perlu terkejut begitu _hyung_. Tenang saja, lagipula aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai, jadi aku tidak akan menerkammu meskipun kau imut sekali."

"aku tidak terkejut. lagipula aku juga sama sepertimu. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau mengatakannya padaku."

Mingyu terkekeh dengan pengakuan yoongi. Dia yakin yoongi adalah tipe _Uke_ yang _tsundere_. Manis sekali. " _jjinja_? Apa _hyung_ sudah punya pacar?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, " _aniya_."

Seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi, mingyu memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. "kalau orang yang disukai?"

Yoongi terdiam. Tangan mungilnya memainkan cangkir kopi yang ada didepannya. Dari reaksi yoongi, mingyu sudah bisa menebak bahwa yoongi sedang menyukai seseorang.

"ya. Aku sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang."

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _namja_ itu _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng kecil. "tidak begitu baik kurasa. Aku tertarik padanya sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia hanya menganggapku sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang menyukai orang lain."

Mingyu mendengarkan cerita yoongi dengan seksama. Ia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya mengetahui jika seseorang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain. "aku juga merasakan hal yang sama _hyung_." sahut mingyu. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu tajam. "orang yang kusukai selalu berdekatan dengan namja lain. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia mulai menghindariku, padahal sebelumnya kami sangat dekat."

yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka nasib mereka berdua begitu mirip. yoongi menertawakan takdirnya. _apa yang tuhan rencanakan hingga dia mempertemukanku dengan Kim Mingyu?_ pikirnya. yoongi menyesap kopinya yang tinggal separuh. Rasa pahit memenuhi mulutnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum getir. "rasanya konyol ya, tetap mencintai seseorang meskipun orang itu tidak mencintai kita."

"ya. Kurasa tidak ada orang yang lebih bodoh dibanding kita berdua sekarang." Tanggap mingyu setuju.

"kalau aku boleh tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Mingyu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yoongi. "hmm... aku akan mengatakannya kalau _hyung_ juga mengatakan padaku siapa orang yang _hyung_ suka."

"a-aku?" yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Otaknya mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan mengatakannya pada _dongsaeng_ -nya ini. setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, yoongi memutuskan untuk mengatakannya kepada mingyu. Lagipula mereka sudah saling berbagi rahasia sejauh ini. _apa salahnya menambah satu rahasia lagi?_ "orang yang kusukai adalah rekan se-grupku, Park jimin."

Tentu saja mingyu mengenal nama itu. " _jamkkanman_ , jangan-jangan Park jimin yang itu _hyung_?" mingyu langsung teringat sosok namja berwajah tampan yang sering memamerkan perut _six pack_ -nya di beberapa acara _live_ yang pernah ditontonnya.

Yoongi mendesis kesal. "memangnya ada berapa Park jimin di BTS, hah?!" dia menjitak kepala _dongsaeng_ -nya dengan keras. "sekarang katakan padaku. Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"dia juga rekan se-grupku. Wonwoo _hyung._ "

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat wajah wonwoo. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu mengingat yang mana wonwoo, mengingat banyaknya member seventeen.

Melihat reaksi yoongi yang terlihat kebingungan, mingyu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto dirinya bersama seorang _namja_ berwajah manis. "dia orang yang kusukai, _hyung._ "

Yoongi memandangai foto itu. "seleramu bagus sekali, _hoobae_. Dia sangat manis." Komentarnya tulus. "kita benar-benar mirip ya? Kita sama-sama _rapper_ , sama sama terjebak disini, dan sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"mungkin takdir sengaja mempertemukan kita untuk saling berbagi _hyung_."

"maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

Mingyu menatap yoongi dengan matanya yang tajam. "maksudku... aku harap kita bisa berteman denganmu."

Yoongi melongo. "kau mau berteman denganku?"

"kenapa tidak. Menurutku _hyung_ orang yang menyenangkan. Apa aku tidak boleh berteman denganmu?"

"bukan begitu. Hanya saja... aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang mau berteman denganku. Selama ini aku tidak punya teman selain anggota BTS sendiri."

"aku merasa nyaman denganmu. menurutku itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku menjadi temanmu." Tegas Mingyu.

Yoongi mengangguk mantap. Tak ada sorot keraguan dimatanya. "kurasa... sekarang kita berteman." jawabnya ragu.

kedua _namja_ itu terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka hingga yongi memutuskan untuk pulang. begitu mereka keluar dari _café,_ kedua namja itu saling menatap satu sama lain, bagaikan melihat pantulan diri di cermin. keduanya merasa sedikit bebannya hilang begitu menemukan orang yang bernasib sama dengannya. baik yoongi maupun mingyu yakin, mereka telah terikat dengan takdir yang gila. entah bagaimana takdir itu akan berjalan nantinya, keduanya harus mempersiapkan diri.

 **~chapter 1 end~**

 **sudah lama hiatus dari dunia fanfic... harapan author semoga yang baca puas deh. jangan lupa review ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 _Buar readers yang follow maupun review atau sekedar silent reader, author ucapkan terima kasih banget. Waktu aku baca review, aku lihat banyak yang penasaran dengan hubungan antara Yoongi dan Mingyu. Author mau tegaskan sekali lagi kalau tokoh utama cerita ini minyoon. Mungkin banyak yang salah paham karena peran Jimin di chapter 1 sedikit banget dan masih belum jelas (author menyadari hal itu~). Author minta maaf kalo di awal-awal Jimin jarang muncul. Author janji di chapter-chapter berikutnya Jimin, BTS member lain, maupun other cast lain (yang masih dirahasiakan) bakalan sering muncul. maafkan typo yang bertebaran~_

 **~Chapter 2~**

Sejak awal memang ada yang berbeda dari seorang Min Yoongi. Pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja_ berkulit pucat itu, Jimin merasa _namja_ itu selalu menghindarinya. Bahkan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja, yoongi segera memutuskan kontak mata itu dan menjauh darinya. Awalnya Jimin kira yoongi juga bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain. Namun setelah lama mengamati interaksinya dengan member lain, jimin menyadari bahwa yoongi hanya bersikap seperti ini padanya. _Yoongi hyung membenciku_ , pikirnya saat itu. baru kali ini seseorang menghindarinya secara terang-terangan, mengingat selama hidupnya jimin selalu mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Tentu saja seorang Park Jimin tidak menyerah begitu saja, membiarkan keadaan aneh ini berlarut terus menerus. _Namja_ tampan itu terus berusaha mendekati yoongi, paling tidak hingga yoongi bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman. Setelah beberapa tahun hidup bersama, keduanya menjadi lumayan akrab. meskipun Jimin tetap merasa ada dinding diantara mereka, namun setidaknya yoongi sudah mulai berbicara dengannya, meskipun itu hanya seperlunya saja.

Jimin menatap yoongi yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu tersenyum lebar begitu menatap seekor anak anjing yang melintas didepan mereka. Jimin juga tersenyum begitu mengingat perkataan yoongi kalau _namja_ itu tidak suka anjing. _Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang tidak menyukai anjing terlihat senang begitu melihat anjing?_ Pikirnya. Jimin segera menghampiri yoongi. tangannya penuh dengan plastik besar berisi _snack_ dan minuman ringan untuk member lainnya. Jimin memutuskan menemani yoongi membeli _snack_ untuk member lainnya. " _hyung_ , aku sudah selesai." Katanya.

Yoongi menggeser posisi duduknya, memberikan tempat duduk untuk jimin. Jimin duduk disampingnya. Menyadari jarak yang dekat diantara mereka, membuat yoongi merasa berdebar-debar.

"kalau dipikir-pikir, aku jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." ujar Jimin, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"ya. Kita tidak begitu dekat. Aku saja heran para fans sering memasangkan aku denganmu. seharusnya mereka memasangkanmu dengan Jungkook."

"aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka memasangkan aku denganmu, _hyung_. lagipula kita harus memberikan _fanservice_ untuk para ARMY. Mereka pasti akan senang."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, meskipun perasaannya tengah hancur sekarang. _Jadi selama ini dia mendekatiku hanya untuk memberikan fanservice? Kurasa aku memang tidak punya harapan..._ Tidak semua hal yang diinginkan dapat terjadi, yoongi tahu itu. lagipula sejak awal dia tahu perasaannya tidak akan terbalaskan. Yoongi menepuk bahu Jimin, mengingatkan kalau waktu istirahat mereka hampir habis. "lebih baik kita segera kembali. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari _leader_ gila itu lagi." Membayangkan dirinya kembali dipaksa melakukan _Aegyo_ membuatnya merasa jijik.

Jimin tertawa lepas. "ah, aku ingin melihat yoongi- _hyung_ melakukan _Aegyo_ lagi. Kau terlihat sangat manis saat melakukan _Aegyo_."

Mendadak pipi yoongi memerah. _Ppabo, Kenapa aku begitu merasa senang hanya karena dia memanggilku manis? Aku pasti sudah gila._ "yaa~! Aku itu tampan, bukannya manis!" protesnya, yang malah terdengar semakin imut.

"Buktinya Bang si hyuk- _nim_ memberimu nama Suga. itu artinya semua menganggap kau sangat manis, _hyung_." jimin mengacak rambut _Mint Blue_ yoongi, menikmati kehalusan yang terasa ditangannya.

Suga menghela napas panjang, "seharusnya aku menolak nama panggilan itu sejak awal." Ungkapnya pasrah.

* * *

BTS telah menyelesaikan rekaman untuk _comeback_ mereka. Begitu keluar dari studio, Jimin langsung berjalan disamping jungkook. _Namja_ tampan itu merangkul bahu sang _'golden maknae'_ , mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Keduanya beradu pandang satu sama lain. Jungkook tersenyum, _namja_ berwajah tampan itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam jimin dan tertawa senang. Yoongi memicingkan matanya melihat adegan yang mirip dengan adegan film romantis itu. _namja_ itu bahkan rela menukar boneka Kumamon favoritnya agar tidak melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya panas itu. lagi-lagi yoongi hanya bisa pasrah. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melarang Jimin mendekati Jungkook.

"berhenti menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu, Min yoongi."

Yoongi mendelik kaget begitu melihat Seokjin tengah berdiri disampingnya, terlebih _namja_ yang menjadi kekasih dari namjoon sejak setahun yang lalu itu telah mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"aku tidak menatap mereka dengan cemburu, _hyung_." tukasnya berbohong.

Seokjin menyeringai puas, "memangnya siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak menyebutkan nama siapapun."

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kim Seokjin sudah menangkap basah dirinya. Sekarang dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari _hyung_ -nya itu.

"berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau menyukainya sejak dulu."

Seokjin memang peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya dibandingkan kebanyakan orang, dan fakta itu membuat yoongi merasa lalai. Yoongi menganggap sikapnya terhadap Jimin selama ini terlihat natural. _bagaimana mungkin dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Jimin?_ "k-kau menyadarinya?" yoongi tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya sekarang.

"ya."

"sejak kapan?"

" _aigoo~_ apakah itu penting?"

Yoongi berdecih kesal. "kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun, kan? bahkan pada namjoon?" selidiknya. Yoongi tidak bisa tenang kalau rahasianya terbongkar.

Seokjin menggeleng. "tenang saja, aku tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Yoongi menghela napas lega. Untunglah seokjin tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun. Bisa gawat kalau rahasianya diketahui oleh orang semacam Hoseok atau Taehyung, dijamin rahasianya akan tersebar ke seluruh staff Bighit Entertaiment.

"apa kau tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Jimin?"

"yang benar saja, _hyung_. Jimin menyukai Jungkook. Mana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku."

"apa kau yakin Jimin menyukai Jungkook?" entah kenapa nada suara Seokjin terdengar ragu.

"tentu saja, _hyung_. Jimin sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

Seokjin menepuk pundak Yoongi, "sebaiknya kau mempertegas hubunganmu dengan Jimin, Yoongi. kau harus memutuskan, apakah kau akan terus memperjuangkan perasaanmu atau kau akan menyerah dan mencari yang lain. Aku mengatakan ini karena bagaimanapun juga kita satu grup. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Ucap Seokjin sebelum langkahnya semakin menjauh.

* * *

Yoongi termenung di meja makan. Beberapa hari ini ucapan seokjin tempo hari masih terngiang dipikirannya. Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu sebelumnya, bagaimana nasib percintaannya dan hubungannya dengan Jimin. Sejak awal yoongi berpikir hubungan seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Dia terlalu menikmati rasa sukanya secara sepihak terhadap _namja_ bermarga Park itu. tapi ucapan seokjin tadi seakan menyadarkan dirinya. _Apa aku masih akan mengharapkannya, setelah aku tahu harapan itu tidak pernah ada? Apakah aku akan terus-menerus memendam rasa sakit ini sendirian?apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?_ Pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk di otaknya. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin selalu berada didekat Jungkook. Menggoda _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. bersikap protektif pada siapapun yang mendekati sang _Maknae._ Yoongi semakin gila karena Jimin terus menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook padanya, mengingat Jimin hanya mengatakannya pada Yoongi. _Lebih baik kau membunuhku sekalian, Park Jimin!_ Pekiknya dalam hati. Min yoongi meringkuk lemas, merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan. Hari ini member lainnya sedang melakukan pemotretan. sejak tadi malamYoongi terserang demam—mungkin karena frustasi akan nasib percintaannya, membuat _namja_ manis itu terpaksa tidak mengikuti aktivitas dengan member lainnya. Tadi sebelum berangkat Seokjin membuatkannya bubur untuk sarapan, namun Yoongi hanya menghabiskan separuh dari bubur itu. Bukan karena rasa masakan Seokjin tidak enak, hanya saja napsu makannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

 _Namja_ itu menatap ponselnya dengan agak terkejut begitu melihat nama Mingyu tertera di layar ponselnya. Memang setelah bertemu dengan member Seventeen itu, Yoongi dan Mingyu sempat bertukar _email_ dan nomor telepon. Beberapa kali mereka saling mengirim pesan, namun akhir-akhir ini mereka tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sehingga tidak sempat menghubungi satu sama segera membaca pesan dari Mingyu.

 _Mingyu:_

 _Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Mianhae akhir-akhir ini tidak menghubungimu. Jadwalku sedang padat._

Yoongi terseyum kecil begitu membaca pesan dari _dongsaeng-_ nya itu. yoongi segera mengetik pesan balasan.

 _Yoongi:_

 _Tidak baik. Aku sedang sakit sekarang._

Baru saja yoongi mengirim pesan itu, sudah ada balasan dari Mingyu.

 _Mingyu_ :

 _Astaga hyung. kau pasti terlalu frustasi sampai sakit seperti itu. sebenarnya apa yng kau pikirkan?kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Sekarang kebetulan aku ada waktu luang. Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menjengukmu?_

 _Menjenguk? Apa Kim Mingyu sudah gila?_ Pikirnya kacau. Sebenarnya Yoongi senang-senang saja kalau Mingyu menjenguknya. Hanya saja agensi mereka tidak mengizinkan para member BTS untuk membawa orang lain ke _Dorm._

 _Yoongi:_

 _Ppabo! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu ke Dorm! Apa di Dorm-mu tidak ada aturan yang melarang membawa orang asing ke Dorm?_

 _Mingyu:_

 _ah... benar juga. Aku lupa, hyung. bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu di depan Dorm-mu dan mengantarmu ke dokter? Setelah itu kita mencari makan siang. Lagipula kita belum pernah bertemu lagi sejak di café itu, kan?_

Yoongi benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dibacanya. _Darimana dia tahu kalau aku belum pergi ke dokter?_ Mendadak Min yoongi berpikir kalau teman barunya ini adalah seorang peramal yang salah profesi dan malah menjadi seorang Idol.

 _Yoongi:_

 _darimana kau tahu kalau aku belum pergi ke dokter?_

 _Mingyu:_

 _hyung, kau sangat mudah ditebak. Jadi biarkan dongsaeng-mu yang baik hati ini mengantarmu ke dokter, ne?_

 _Mudah ditebak katanya?_ Yoongi tertegun dengan penjelasan Mingyu. Selama ini, yoongi tidak pernah menemui orang yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. bahkan Orangtuanya dan member BTS sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar sependapat dengannya. Yoongi mengira tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya—tidak akan pernah ada. Namun semua perkiraannya meleset begitu dia mengenal Kim Mingyu. Namun entah kenapa sedikit banyak Yoongi tahu kenapa Mingyu mengerti dirinya. mereka berdua sama-sama terjebak dengan cinta sepihak, sama-sama patah hati dan sama-sama berjuang mempertahankan cintanya. _Kita berdua sama-sama lemah, karena itulah kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lainnya utuk saling menguatkan._

* * *

 _Namja_ berambut _Mint Blue_ itu menghentakkan kaki kanannya beberapa kali, menandakan dia sedang bosan. Yoongi terus mengeratkan _sweater_ tebal yang dikenakannya. Dinginnya cuaca menandakan peralihan musim sedang terjadi. yoongi benar-benar membenci tubuhnya yang lemah dan sangat peka terhadap segala perubahan, bahkan perubahan lingkungan. Yoongi menatap jam tangannya. _Dongsaeng brengsek! Dia membiarkanku menunggu diluar selama ini padahal aku sedang sakit?!_ yoongi bersumpah akan membunuh Mingyu kalau mereka sudah bertemu nanti.

"Suga _hyung_!"

Yoongi menatap kesal pada _namja_ yang memanggilnya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum manis, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang _sexy_. yoongi memperhatikan penampilan Mingyu dengan seksama. _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang pas, memamerkan _abs_ -nya yang terlihat jelas dibalik kemeja yang dikenakannya, semakin menambah kesan maskulin pada diri _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Yoongi jadi berpikir sungguh beruntung seorang Jeon Wonwoo bisa disukai _namja_ yang sempurna seperti Kim Mingyu. tidak hanya tampan dan mempesona, namun _dongsaeng_ -nya ini memiliki kepribadian yang baik. yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo tidak terpikat oleh pesona Mingyu, padahal mereka sudah dekat sejak dulu. kalau saja Yoongi tidak terlanjur menyukai Jimin, Yoongi akan mempertimbangkan Mingyu sebagai kekasihnya. "yaa~! Kau benar-benar brengsek. Tega sekali kau membuat orang sakit sepertiku menunggu selama satu jam, hah?!" yoongi mengumpat kesal.

Mingyu meringis, " _Mianhae, hyung._ tadi aku menyewa mobil ini dulu." Mingyu mengarahkan tatapannya pada mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

"kau bisa menyetir?"

Mingyu tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Yoongi yang jawabannya bahkan sudah jelas. "astaga... tentu saja _hyung_. siapa lagi yang membawa mobil itu kesini kalau bukan aku? cepatlah masuk. Aku tidak mau kau semakin sakit karena kedinginan." Mingyu membukakan pintu untuk yoongi, dan _namja_ yang sedang sakit itu segera memasuki mobil sewaan itu.

Mingyu segera mengemudikan mobilnya. Yoongi sedikit merasa lega begitu mingyu menyalakan penghangat. Akhirnya ia tidak merasa kedinginan lagi. Tangan pucatnya memutar _playlist_ yang ada di mobil, memilih lagu apa yang ingin didengarnya. Sesaat kemudian alunan _beat_ dari _rapper_ favoritnya memenuhi seisi mobil.

"jadi, kau akan membawaku ke dokter mana?"

"salah satu kenalanku. Dia sudah biasa menangani kalangan selebriti, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"ah, seandainya saja Jimin sedikit memperhatikanku seperti kau."

"berhenti berandai-andai, _hyung_. pantas saja kau jadi sakit seperti ini."

Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyangka kepribadian Mingyu sangat bertolak belakang dengan kesan pertama yoongi padanya. Awalnya yoongi mengira _namja_ disampingnya ini adalah seseorang yang dingin, _manly_ dan pemaksa. Namun ternyata sosok Kim Mingyu adalah namja yang cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"kenapa tertawa, _hyung_? ada yang lucu?" tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

Yoongi mencoba meredakan tawanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, "aku hanya merasa kalau penampilanmu dan kepribadianmu sama sekali tidak cocok. Awalnya kukira kau _dongsaeng_ yang sombong, ternyata kau sangat cerewet, seperti _eomma_."

Mingyu ikut tertawa. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan respon orang-orang begitu mengetahui kepribadian aslinya. "ya, aku sering mendengar hal itu _. hyung_ sendiri juga berbeda dengan kesan pertamaku. Aku sering mendengar kalau _hyung_ adalah orang yang kasar dan bermulut pedas, tapi kau ternyata sangat imut _hyung._ "

"APA KAU BILANG?! Kau ingin mati eoh?!" ancam yoongi. namja itu menarik rambut mingyu.

" _hyung_ , lepaskan! Aku sedang menyetir! _Hyung!_ " nnampaknya Kim Mingyu tidak akan bisa menyetir dengan tenang.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Yoongi ke dokter, mingyu mengajak Yoongi makan siang di sebuah restoran yang khusus menyediakan _Korean cuisine._ Mingyu memesan _Private room_ , tentunya agar mendapat menghindar dari para fans dan Netizen. Yoongi tengah membolak-balik daftar menu, sementara seorang pelayan menunggu pesanan mereka.

"kau ingin pesan apa, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menunjuk _bulgogi set_ yang ada didaftar menu.

" _bulgogi_? tidak, tidak. _hyung_ tidak boleh makan itu. _hyung_ masih sakit, tidak boleh makan makanan berat dulu."

Yoongi mem- _pout_ bibir mungilnya. _Aigoo~ dia malah terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang sedang ngambek. Gyeopta~_ batin Mingyu. "berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu. _hyung_ malah kelihatan seperti anak kecil, tahu? Aku akan memesankan _bibimbap_ untukmu."

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, pelayan itu segera pergi.

"bagaimana kisah cintamu dengan Wonwoo? Apa ada kemajuan?"

Mingyu menggeleng kesal, "tidak ada. Malahan aku merasa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menghindariku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia selalu menempel pada Jun."

"member dari China itu?" tebak Yoongi. memang beberapa kali Mingyu sempat membahas tentang Junhui, member Seventeen yang sekaligus menjadi saingan cintanya.

"aku tidak tahu. Memang apa salahku sehingga dia menhindariku?"

"yah, mungkin dia membencimu." Tanggap Yoongi dengan kejamnya.

" _hyung..._ kau jahat sekali!" protes _namja_ yang lebih muda itu.

Yoongi hanya tertawa kejam. Mingyu kembali menceritakan kisah cintanya. Sesekali yoongi menanggapi ceritanya. Mingyu masih melanjutkan ceritanya, bahkan saat pesanan mereka sudah datang. Yoongi mendengrakan cerita Mingyu sambil menikmati makanannya.

"jadi, apa yang menjadi pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini, hyung?" Mingyu ganti bertanya setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.  
yoongi menghela napas panjang, "kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan." Tukasnya.

"ceritakan saja, _hyung._ "

Yoongi mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Mingyu. Baik tentang Jimin, Jungkook, ataupun perasaannya. Tak ada satupun yang dilewatkan oleh Yoongi. _namja_ manis itu yakin Mingyu bisa menyimpan rahasia. "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang." Ujarnya seraya menyuap makanan ke mulutnya.

"apa hyung yakin mau menyerah?"

Yoongi terdiam. Dia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. "entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Wajah tampan Mingyu terlihat serius, "selama mereka berdua belum resmi, hyung masih punya kesempatan, kan? lagipula bukankah itu sulit? kalian selalu bertemu setiap hari dan tinggal bersama. Kau tidak akan mungkin begitu saja melupakan perasaanmu padanya."

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Memaksa Jimin menyukaiku? Menjauhkannya dari Jungkook?" yoongi terdiam sejenak, mencoba menjernihkan emosinya. "sejujurnya aku lelah. aku ingin berhenti berharap dan melupakannya. Setiap kali aku melihat mereka berdua bersama, aku merasa tersakiti sendiri. aku sangat lelah, Mingyu- _ah_."

Mingyu mengerti perasaan Yoongi. hubungan Yoongi dengan Jimin jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan Wonwoo. dibalik sifatnya yang kasar dan terlihat arogan, yoongi menyembunyikan sisi rapuh dan semua kesedihannya. Mingyu ingin melindungi sosok itu. "aku akan mendukung apapun keputusan yang hyung ambil. Tapi kuharap hyung tidak menyesal nantinya."

 _Aku juga berharap ini adalah solusi yang terbaik_ , ujar Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

 **~chapter 2 end~**

 _Keterangan:_

 _1.) Gyeopta: manis/ imut_

 _Thank's to: jung yeon jae, syubchim, yoongiena, squishy carrot, jimyoungi8895, lionbun dan mini yoongit'D yang telah berbaik hati memberikan review pada fanfic ini. author memang sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari kalian semua (?). bagi silent reader maupun yang follow, author juga sangat berterima kasih. author janji akan update secepatnya. selamat tahun baru yeorobeun~ semoga di tahun 2017 kita semua mendapatkan kebahagiaann. dadah~_


	3. Chapter 3

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 _Akhirnya author berhasil melanjutkan chapter ini dengan selamat sampai tujuan (?) sampai sekarang setelah melihat review author jadi berpikir kalau ternyata Yoongi x Mingyu bagus juga ya kalau dijadiin pair. Ah... author jadi dilema antara Jimin x Yoongi x Mingyu x Wonwoo (author tidak berpendirian). Silahkan dibaca, moga kalian suka. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! Author butuh masukan kalian~_

 **~chapter 3~**

Akhir-akhir ini Jimin merasa ada yang berubah dari Yoongi. sejak tadi _namja_ manis itu terus memainkan ponselnya, hal yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Park Jimin. Sesekali Yoongi tersenyum, bahkan terkadang tertawa sendiri. bukannya Jimin tidak suka melihat Yoongi tertawa. Hanya saja hal ini terlalu aneh baginya, mengingat Yoongi jarang memamerkan senyum dan tawanya itu. Mendadak dia jadi mempertanyakan kewarasan _hyung_ -nya itu. Dia telah mengamati perubahan Yoongi yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu ini dan itu semua membuatnya frustasi karena tidak menemukan jawabannya. _ada apa dengan Yoongi hyung?_ pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di otaknya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Yoongi tidak pernah peduli dengan ponsel. Yoongi terlalu menutup diri pada semua orang, sehingga dia hanya menggunakan ponsel seperlunya saja, misalnya untuk menghubungi member yang lain, manager mereka, atau orangtuanya. Hoseok yang sejak tadi duduk disamping Jimin, turut mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. _Namja_ berwajah lonjong itu mendadak mengerti pikiran sahabatnya itu. "kau memikirkan Yoongi _hyung_?"

Jimin mengangguk. Matanya masih menatap _namja_ berambut _Mint blue_ itu.

Hoseok melanjutkan, "akhir-akhir ini dia berubah ya? Aku juga heran, Sebelumnya aku jarang melihatnya memainkan ponsel sesering sekarang."

 _Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang menyadari perubahan Yoongi hyung_ , pikir Jimin.

"apa dia punya kekasih?"

Jimin ganti menatap Hoseok dengan tajam, membuat _namja_ dengan _stage name_ J-hope itu merasa bingung. _Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? apa aku salah biraca? menakutkan sekali~_ batinnya. " _waeyo?_ Kenapa kau melotot begitu padaku? Hentikan tatapan membunuhmu itu!" seru Hoseok.

"kekasih? Yang benar saja, _hyung_!" seru Jimin. Entah kenapa nada suaranya meninggi, membuatnya terdengar kesal.

"mungkin saja, kan? meskipun galak begitu, kudengar Yoongi _hyung_ cukup populer dikalangan pria. bahkan beberapa dari selebriti maupun kalangan _Idol_ pernah mengajaknya berkencan, tapi Yoongi _hyung_ menolaknya. Mungkin kali ini ada salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya." Jelas Hoseok panjang lebar.

"darimana kau tahu?"

"beberapa kali Yoongi _hyung_ menceritakannya padaku."

 _kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?_ Jimin tidak menyukai fakta kalau Hoseok lebih tahu tentang Yoongi dibandingkan dirinya. tentu saja, Hoseok memang lebih dekat dengan Yoongi daripada dirinya. akan tetapi setelah mendengar itu Jimin merasa Yoongi masih belum terbuka padanya. _selama ini aku selalu menceritakan tentang Jungkook padanya. tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku? dia bahkan menceritkannya pada Hoseok yang bahkan tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia. apa dia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai temannya?_ ujarnya dalam hati. "apa kau tahu siapa kekasihnya?"

" _aniya._ tapi siapapun itu, dia pasti _namja_ yang hebat karena berhasil mendapatkan Yoongi _hyung_."

"tentu saja dia hebat. kalau tidak mana mungkin dia tahan dengan kegalakan Yoongi _hyung_ yang seperti singa kalau sedang marah." Sahut Taehyung yang entah datang dari mana. _namja_ berkulit _Tan_ itu duduk disamping kanan Jimin.

"memangnya menurutmu siapa kekasihnya?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak, "bukankah Zhoumi _hyung_ dari Super Junior? Bukankah mereka dekat?"

"Zhoumi _hyung_ memang pernah mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ langsung menolaknya." Jelas Hoseok.

"lalu siapa? _Yeoja_?"

"Mana mungkin. Bukannya Yoongi _hyung_ gay?"

"bukannya sekali lihat juga langsung tahu. Dia kan tipe _Uke Tsundere_ yang imut tapi galak."

"ah, benar juga. Sepertinya kekasihnya adalah _namja_ yang sudah berpengalaman."

"maksudmu _playboy_? Tidak mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ menyukai tipe _casanova_ seperti itu!"

"maksudku Yoongi _hyung_ suka _namja_ yang dewasa dan tenang."

"kurasa Yoongi _Hyung_ suka _namja_ yang lebih muda. Melihat _hyung_ yang galak seperti itu, sepertinya dia sangat liar di ranjang. Yang bisa mengimbanginya pasti _namja_ yang lebih muda dan bergairah."

"jadi maksudmu Yoongi _hyung_ sudah pernah tidur dengan _namja_ itu?"

Jimin tidak tahan lagi mendengar obrolan kedua sahabatnya itu. Jimin menatap keduanya dengan tatapan membunuh, seakan mengisyaratkan kedua sahabatnya itu untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Hoseok dan Taehyung segera menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menelan ludah dengan keras. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka masih melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. A _staga...Ternyata Jimin yang sedang kesal jauh seribu kali lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Yoongi hyung yang marah. lebih baik mulai sekarang aku tidak mencari masalah dengannya,_ pikir keduanya serempak.

888

Yoongi segera menatap layar ponselnya begitu menerima pesan dari Mingyu. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu mengirimkan foto Wonwoo yang sedang dipeluk dengan _namja_ berhidung mancung yang Yoongi yakini sebagai Junhui. Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat. Yoongi melirik tulisan yang ada dibawah foto itu.

 _Mingyu:_

 _Wen Junhui sengaja membuatku cemburu dengan menyuruhku mengambil fotonya dengan Wonwoo hyung. aku ingin sekali mematahkan hidungnya!_

Yoongi tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, tidak peduli dengan Seokjin yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan heran.

 _Yoongi:_

 _Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi kalau kau berbuat kriminal. kau lebih beruntung daripada aku. Hampir setiap hari aku melihat Jimin yang terus merayu Jungkook. Menyebalkan._

 _Mingyu:_

 _Ya, kau benar hyung. Aku sangat bersyukur setidaknya Wonwoo tidak pernah mengatakan padaku siapa namja yang disukainya. Mungkin aku akan gila kalau tahu dia tidak menyukaiku dan malah menyukai orang lain._

 _Yoongi:_

 _Bersyukurlah kau tidak menjadi gila sepertiku, Kim Mingyu._

Seokjin yang sejak tadi penasaran, memutuskan untuk bertanya, "kau sedang _chatting_ dengan siapa?" sebenarnya dia sudah mengamati Yoongi selama beberapa hari terakhir. aneh sekali melihat teman sekamarnya itu terus memainkan ponsel.

Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya. "memangnya kenapa?" yoongi tidak menyangka seokjin akan menanyakan hal ini. biasanya _namja_ dengan bahu lebar itu tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu kecuali saat dia sangat penasaran.

"akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau terus memainkan ponselmu. Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Jimin dan mencari yang lain?"

Yoongi mendengus kesal. "aku memang memutuskan untuk menyerah."

Seokjin terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "jadi kau benar-benar menyerah?"

"tidak perlu terkejut begitu. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memutuskan pilihan?"

"tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan memutuskannya secepat ini." sahut seokjin. "lalu sekarang kau _chatting_ dengan siapa?"

"temanku."

Seokjin berdecak kesal, tidak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi. "apa aku mengenalnya?"

 _Seokjin hyung benar-benar keras kepala!_ Yoongi terdiam sejenak, memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Seokjin atau tidak. " _geurae_ , aku akan mengatakannya kalau _hyung_ janji mau menjaga rahasia."

"kau tahu aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, bahkan pada Namjoon sekalipun."

Yoongi mengangguk. "baiklah. Aku percaya."

"jadi siapa orang itu?" Seokjin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Kim Mingyu?" Seokjin mencari pemilik nama itu di otaknya. _Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu..._

"member Seventeen." Ujar Yoongi menambahkan.

Mata Seokjin terbelalak begitu mengetahui siapa Kim Mingyu yang dimaksud oleh Yoongi. " _Omo!_ Maksudmu Kim Mingyu yang itu? yang seumuran dengan Jungkook?! dia bahkan lima tahun lebih muda darimu! Aku tidak menyangka kalau ucapan si _alien_ itu benar..."

"memangnya apa yang dia katakan?" kini Yoongi yang malah ganti bertanya.

"Taehyung bilang kalau kau menyukai _namja_ yang lebih muda. Kukira ucapannya waktu itu hanya bercanda. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau dan Mingyu berhubungan—"

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi maksudmu aku berpacaran dengan Mingyu?! Yang benar saja _, hyung!_ "

Seokjin melongo, "lho, jadi... kau tidak berpacaran dengannya?"

"bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau dia temanku. Lagipula darimana _alien_ brengsek itu bisa mendapat rumor murahan seperti itu?!" protesnya kesal. "lihat saja besok, akan kubunuh kau, Kim Taehyung!"

Seokjin terkekeh, "tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah kan? Jimin juga lebih muda dua tahun darimu."

"yaa~! Namjoon juga lebih muda darimu!" tukas Yoongi.

"aishh..." seokjin mengacak rambutnya karena kalah berdebat dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa puas melihat _hyung_ -nya itu kalah. Sejak dulu Yoongi memang rajanya berdebat—semua tahu itu. Seokjin duduk di dan Seokjin memang berbagi kamar, mungkin itulah yang membuat Seokjin member BTS yang paling akrab dengannya.

"kemana Namjoon? Bukannya tadi dia bilang ingin tidur disini?" tanya Yoongi. Terkadang sesekali _leader_ BTS itu menginap di kamar mereka. kalau sudah begitu biasanya Yoongi memilih tidur di Studio. Mana mungkin dia bisa tidur kalau mendengar desahan kedua _namja_ itu saat bercinta? _Hell no!_

begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, Seokjin malah terlihat lesu. "Bang si hyuk- _nim_ memanggilnya. Sepertinya dia akan pulang malam. Ah, padahal aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu dengannya..."

Yoongi mendengus keras. _Sudah lama katanya? Padahal mereka baru 'melakukannya' minggu lalu!_ Batinnya kesal.

Seokjin memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Mingyu?"

"takdir. Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan dan cocok satu sama lain. Ya... hanya begitu saja." yoongi tidak ingin menjelaskannya secara detail.

"apa kau menyukainya? Apa dia juga menyukaimu?" desak Seokjin.

"aish... sudah kubilang hubungan kita tidak seperti itu. lagipula dia sudah menyukai orang lain." Tegasnya.

Seokjin tersenyum. " _mianhae_. Aku hanya senang akhirnya kau punya teman diluar. Terkadang aku khawatir dengan sifatmu yang tertutup itu. aku jarang melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi. sering-seringlah tertawa seperti itu."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya dia memang merasa sedikit lega setelah mengenal Mingyu. " _gomawo, hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. _Sepertinya Mingyu memberikan perubahan yang baik padanya,_ pikir Seokjin. Seokjin ingin sahabatnya ini merasa bahagia. "lalu... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jimin? apa kau yakin akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk samar. "ya. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah."

Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi. "sejujurnya, menurutku lebih baik kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Jimin. Tapi kalau kau mau memutuskan untuk menyerah, aku tidak akan melarangmu. kau sudah dewasa. kau sudah bisa memilih mana keputusan yanga kan kau ambil. Aku harap keputusan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untukmu."

Mengatakannya pada Jimin? Mana mungkin dia melakukannya. Yoongi menyadari situasinya. Dia tidak ingin hubungan persahabatannya dengan Jimin retak hanya karena dia mengatakan perasaannya. Yoongi mengabaikan masalahnya sejenak. Dia sudah sampai pada batasnya. _Aku benar-benar bodoh, membiarkan perasaanku jatuh terlalu dalam pada namja yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku. Sampai kapan aku akan terus merasakan rasa sakit ini?_

 _888_

Entah kenapa Park Jimin tidak menyukai gagasan Hoseok mengenai kekasih Yoongi. selama ini, Yoongi tidak pernah tertarik dengan percintaan. Begitu Jimin mendengar Ucapan Hoseok kemarin entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. Dia tidak suka mendengar fakta kalau banyak _namja_ yang memperebutkan Yoongi diluar sana. Dia tidak terima. Menurutnya tidak ada _namja_ yang pantas bersanding dengan _hyung_ manisnya itu. _Tidak ada yang pantas._ kini pandangan Jimin terpusat sepenuhnya pada Yoongi. _namja_ yang kini berambut _Light Blonde_ itu tengah tersenyum lebar, terkesan begitu cantik layaknya peri kecil. matanya yang sipit kini terlihat begitu berbinar. wajahnya terlihat semakin manis saat tersenyum seperti itu. Jimin selalu suka melihat senyum Yoongi yang memang jarang ditunjukkan itu. _benar-benar seperti malaikat..._ bisiknya dalam hati. _kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari dulu kalau Yoongi hyung sangat 'indah?' pantas saja banyak namja yang ingin mengajaknya berkencan._ jimin menyadari kebodohannya.

" _hyung?_ "

jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Sejak tadi dia terfokus dengan Yoongi hingga tidak menyadari seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"a-ada apa, Jungkook- _ah_?" Jawabnya kikuk.

Jungkook terheran dengan ucapan Jimin. biasanya _namja_ itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kookie'. "kenapa kau tidak memanggilku seperti biasanya?"

Jimin terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan kesayangannya pada sang _Maknae_ itu. Jimin hanya mengatakannya secara spontan. _Kenapa aku tidak memanggilnya seperti biasa?_

"apa _hyung_ sudah mendengar tentang rumor itu?"

Jimin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jungkook, "apa?"

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik, "tentang Yoongi _hyung_ yang sudah punya pacar. Aku mendengarnya dari Hoseok _hyung._ "

Jimin mengangguk. "ya. Aku sudah tahu. Lalu?"

"apa benar dia berpacaran dengan _namja_ yang lebih muda?"

Jimin terlihat gusar, "kenapa kau bertanya padaku?!" bentaknya.

Jungkook terkaget. Selama ini Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya. _Ada apa dengannya?_ "aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa marah begitu sih?"

Jimin tersadar ucapannya tadi terlau kasar. " _mianhae_ , kookie. aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi."

"tidak apa-apa, aku tahu _hyung_ tidak bermaksud membentakku. Mungkin _hyung_ terlalu lelah. lebih baik kau istirahat." usulnya.

Jimin mengacak rambut hitamnya. _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Park Jimin! Bisa-bisanya kau membentak orang yang kau sukai. Aish, aku pasti sudah gila!_ Makinya pada dirinya sendiri. dia kembali menatap Jungkook dengan seksama. _Dialah malaikat yang sesungguhnya, park Jimin!_ Jimin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

888

Sementara itu Yoongi melihat Jimin dan Jungkook tengah berduaan. _Lagi_ , pikirnya. Kini _namja_ tampan itu tengah bersandar pada bahu sang _maknae_. Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya, dia tidak mau melihat adegan itu lama-lama. _Namja_ itu memilih kembali melihat ponselnya. Terdengar nada dering dari ponselnya. Yoongi tersenyum, rupanya Mingyu menelponnya. _"yeoboseyo?"_

" _yoongi hyung, bogosipeo."_

"yaa~! Kenapa kau selalu menelpon pada saat aku sedang sedih, _eoh?_ Apa kau seorang peramal? Kurasa kau harus keluar dari Seventeen dan membuka jasa ramalan."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana, _"ahh... mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan itu kalau aku sudah tua, hyung. kenapa kau sedih?"_

"aku melihat Jimin sedang berduaan dengan Jungkook sekarang. Itu membuatku kesal. Rasanya aku ingin mencongkel kedua mataku agar tidak melihat mereka bermesraan." Yoongi mengecilkan suaranya, memastikan agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya, apalagi sejak tadi dia merasa Jimin sedang mengamatinya.

" _wah... kurasa kau semakin gila, hyung. perlu kubawa kau ke Psikolog?"_

"yaa~! Jangan mengejekku, _ppabo!_ " protesnya. Begitu menyadari suaranya terlampau keras, Yoongi menatap sekitarnya. Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung menatapnya. _Ah, untung saja hanya ada mereka bertiga disini..._ "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menelponku?"

" _aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu minggu ini, seperti biasa? Aku tidak punya banyak teman selain dari grup. Lagipula aku juga bosan berada di Dorm terus."_

"astaga, kau terdengar menyedihkan. _Geurae,_ aku bisa. Kita bertemu di _café_ kemarin?"

" _boleh saja. aku juga ingin kau mengajariku rap dengan trap style. Bagaimana?"_

"oke, asal kau harus membayarku setelah itu."

Mingyu kembali tertawa, _"baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang."_ Tawarnya. " _Sampai ketemu minggu depan."_

"ya." Yoongi memutuskan panggilannya.

"siapa yang menelpon?"

Yoongi tidak sadar Jimin tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Yoongi terdiam, mengamati ekpresi Jimin yang terlihat kesal. _Kenapa dia terlihat marah?_

"aku tanya lagi, siapa yang menelpon?" Jimin menekankan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, membuat Yoongi merasa terintimidasi.

"temanku." Jawab Yoongi singkat, tidak bermaksud menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Jimin menyeringai kejam, "benarkah? Setahuku selama ini kau tidak punya teman diluar BTS." Sindirnya.

Mendengar ucapan Jimin yang terdengar sinis itu membuat Yoongi tersulut amarahnya, "lalu kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh punya teman selain kalian?"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang temanmu itu, hah?!"

"karena aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu!" balas Yoongi kasar.

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang bertengkar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. mereka ingin melerai, namun tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran mereka.

Yoongi kembali melanjutkan, "lagipula, kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"

Namjoon dan Jin yang baru saja memasuki _Practice Room_ terkejut mendengar pertengkaran kedua member BTS ini.

"ada apa ini?" tanya sang ' _leader'._

"mereka bertengkar." Bisik Taehyung pada Namjoon sambil menunjuk kedua _namja_ yang menjadi penyebab keributan.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" kini ganti Seokjin yang bertanya.

Keduanya hanya diam sehingga Jungkook terpaksa menjelaskan penyebab pertengkaran mereka pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jungkook, Namjoon hanya menghela napas. "YAA, PARK JIMIN! Bukankah bagus kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ punya teman? Itu artinya dia tidak menjadi penyendiri seumur hidupnya. Lagipula dia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. itu adalah perubahan yang positif."

"cih, aku yakin dia berkencan diluar sana. Ini membahayakan grup kita, _hyung_. bagaimana kalau publik tahu tentang hubungan mereka?"

"jadi maksudmu aku dan Namjoon juga membahayakan grup karena kita berkencan?" sahut Seokjin yang entah kenapa juga merasa tersindir begitu mendengar alasan Jimin.

"bukan begitu maksudku, _hyung..._ "

"Hubunganku dan Namjoon juga diketahui publik dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula kalaupun Yoongi- _hyung_ punya pacar atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kita. Lagipula dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalani hubungan. berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain." Seokjin melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jimin semakin marah. _Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?! Brengsek!_ Rutuknya dalam hati. jimin keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Kelima member BTS yang terdiam.

"baru kali ini aku melihat Jimin semarah itu." taehyung memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"aku juga." Sahut Jungkook mengiyakan.

Seokjin menatap _namja_ berambut _Light Blonde_ yang nampaknya masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan. _"gwaechana?"_

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja.

 **~chapter 3 end~**

Keterangan:

 _Yeoboseyo?: Halo_

 _Bogosipeo: aku merindukanmu_

 _Gwaechana?: tidak apa-apa?_


	4. Chapter 4

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 _Ahh... sejujurnya chapter ini cukup melelahkan. Author harus berkali-kali mengganti adegan dan scenario yang sejak awal sudah author buat karena rasanya ada beberapa bagian yang kurang. Di chapter ini pun author masih merasa banyak kekurangan yang bahkan author sendiri gak tahu kurangnya dimana (blank author~). tolong review setelah membaca. Author sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, yeorobeun... hwaiting!_

 **~chapter 4~**

Sejak pertengkaran itu Jimin benar-benar mengacuhkan Yoongi. _Namja_ itu tidak lagi berbicara pada Yoongi, bahkan sekedar menyapa pun tidak. Keduanya hanya berinteraksi ketika mereka berada di hadapan publik. Mereka akan bertingkah begitu akrab dan memberikan _fanservice_ pada para penggemar, namun setelah acara berakhir keduanya saling diam satu sama lain bagaikan orang asing.

"ini benar-benar melelahkan." Ujar Yoongi pada Mingyu. _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu mengajaknya ke restoran _bulgogi_ yang cukup terkenal. Yoongi mengambil sepotong daging dengan sumpit, membungkusnya dengan selada lalu memakannya. Yoongi telah menceritakan semua pertengkarannya dengan Jimin pada Mingyu. "aku merasa tidak enak pada ARMY dan member lain karena pertengakaran kita."

Mingyu berpikir sejenak, "bukankah itu aneh?"ujarnya sambil mengunyah daging dimulutnya.

"maksudmu?"

"setelah mendengar ceritamu itu, kurasa Jimin _hyung_ menyukaimu."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "dia? Yang benar saja! aku malah merasa dia sangat membenciku sekarang."

"kalau dia membencimu, kenapa dia tidak suka kau berteman denganku? Bukankah itu artinya dia cemburu?"

Yoongi memikirkan kesimpulan Mingyu dengan seksama. _Jimin menyukaiku? Benarkah?_ Sejujurnya Yoongi sedikit berharap itu benar. _Aniya, tidak mungkin. Jimin menyukai Jungkook, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku._ "jangan mengada-ngada. Dia hanya tidak suka ada skandal didalam BTS."

"tapi _hyung_ —"

"aissh... sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi." Sahut Yoongi, memotong ucapan Mingyu. "kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo?"

 _Namja_ berkulit _Tan_ itu tidak segera menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi muram. "kemarin Junhui menyatakan cintanya pada Wonwoo _hyung_."

Yoongi mendelik, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. " _jjinjaeyo?_ Lalu?"

"lalu apanya, _hyung?_ " tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"aissh... tentu saja jawaban Wonwoo, _ppabo_!" seru Yoongi tidak sabar seraya melempar sumpit yang tepat mengenai dahi Mingyu.

"yaa~! Tidak perlu melemparku dengan sumpit, _hyung_!" protes sang _Dongsaeng_ tidak terima.

"kau membuatku kesal, _Imma_."

Mingyu membuka sekaleng _coke_ yang ada dihadapannya dan meminumnya hingga separuh. Rasa membakar dilidahnya sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi kegelisahannya."dia bilang akan memikirkannya." Jawabnya kemudian.

"apa? jadi, dia belum memberi jawaban?" sahut Yoongi menyimpulkan yang langsung direspon oleh Mingyu dengan anggukan.

"bukankah itu bagus? Itu berarti kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya."

"bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya? Aku tidak ingin menyerah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, _hyung..._ "

Baru kali ini Yoongi melihat Mingyu sekalut ini. _namja_ tampan itu terlihat begitu depresi. kemana semua kepercayaan diri yang selalu terpancar dari seorang Kim Mingyu? Kini _namja_ itu terlihat begitu suram. Melihat Mingyu yang frustasi seperti ini terasa seperti bercermin, mengingatkan Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri dan kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan. yoongi menggenggam tangan Mingyu, seakan memberikan kekuatan. "dengarkan aku."

Mingyu menatap mata Yoongi. keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"kau masih punya kesempatan, Kim Mingyu. Hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. kau harus mengatakannya sebelum dia memberi jawaban pada Jun."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, "tapi bukankah itu akan membuatnya bingung? Aku tidak ingin membebaninya dengan pernyataan cintaku. Aku akan mengatakannya setelah dia memberikan jawabannya pada Jun."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, "dasar _ppabo_! Kalau wonwoo menerima Junhui kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan." Jelasnya.

"ah... benar juga. Kau benar-benar jenius, _hyung_!" mingyu segera berlari mendekati Yoongi dan langsung memeluknya.

"yaa! Jangan memelukku seperti ini, _Imma!_ Lepaskan aku!" seru Yoongi. _namja_ itu memukul Mingyu dengan tangannya.

" _mianhae_ , _hyung_. aku hanya terlalu senang karena kau memberiku dukungan. Aku benar-benar terharu." Katanya. Mingyu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Yoongi sengaja memberikan tatapan galak pada _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini. untung mereka memesan tempat pribadi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat kejadian memalukan itu. "aishh... aku menyesal sudah membelikanmu _support_. suasana hatimu berubah cepat sekali, bocah." Sindirnya.

"kau tahu aku memang begitu, _hyung_. tidak jauh beda denganmu, hanya saja aku lebih tampan darimu." Balas Mingyu. _Melihat suga hyung marah sangat menyenangkan._

"APA?! Dasar bocah! awas kau!"

"hahaha... berhentilah mengancamku seperti itu, _hyung_. kau malah terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang ingin melawan anjing. _gyeopta_."

"kenapa ada orang yang menyebalkan seperti dirimu, sih? Bisa-bisa aku mati muda kalau terus—"

Mingyu menyuapkan sepotong daging pada mulut Yoongi, "berhentilah menggerutu seperti itu dan makanlah."

Mau tidak mau yoongi mengunyah daging yang sudah terlanjur masuk mulutnya itu. _namja_ itu kembali tenang dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

" _hyung_." nada suara Mingyu terdengar serius. "aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau memilih untuk menyerah?"

Yoongi tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau mengatakan padaku untuk terus berjuang. Kenapa kau sendiri tidak memperjuangkan cintamu?"

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "kau sendiri tahu situasinya, Mingyu- _ah_."

"tapi _hyung_ masih punya kesempatan! Mereka berdua kan belum berpacaran. Jungkook juga belum tentu menyukai Jimin _hyung_. seharusnya kau juga berjuang sepertiku—"

"aku hanya bersikap realistis, kim mingyu!" potong Yoongi, ucapannya nyaris terdengar seperti bentakan. "aku tahu jimin tidak akan menyukaiku—tidak akan pernah. Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku, hubunganku dengan dia akan hancur selamanya."

" _you are such a coward, hyung_." tukas Mingyu dengan nada dingin, tidak peduli jika ucapannya dapat menyakiti perasaan Yoongi yang rapuh. _Namja_ dihadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala!

Yoongi tersenyum getir. "kau benar _,_ Mingyu- _ah_.aku memang pengecut."

Jawaban Yoongi membuat Mingyu frustasi. _Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, hyung!_ _kau benar-benar bodoh!_ Rutuknya dalam hati. " _geurae,_ aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal karena kebodohanmu sendiri, Min Yoongi."

"aku hanya berharap rasa sakitku tidak akan bertambah, Mingyu- _ah_."

888

Yoongi mencium aroma sedap yang tiba-tiba memenuhi studio kecilnya yang sengaja diberi nama _'Genius Lab'_ oleh pemiliknya. Yoongi menatap seokjin yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu studionya. Tangannya penuh dengan dua kantong plastik besar. Yoongi menebak _hyung_ -nya itu sedang membawakan baju dan makanan, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika yoongi memutuskan untuk menginap berhari-hari di studio. Seokjin segera menaruh barang-barang yoongi dia atas meja kosong dan menatanya. "aku memasakkanmu _kimchi jjigae_ dan _kimbab_. Aku juga membelikanmu _snack_. Tidak ada lagi kopi untukmu, sebagai gantinya aku membelikanmu susu." Kata seokjin panjang lebar seperti seorang _eomma._

" _hyung_ , perutku bisa meledak kalau kau memberikan makanan sebanyak ini." Protesnya.

"makanlah yang banyak. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin kurus karena kau jarang makan. Kau sering sakit, jadi perhatikan kesehatanmu."

Yoongi mem _pout_ bibirnya, namun toh akhirnya dia makan juga. Yoongi mulai memasukkan sepotong _kimbab_ ke mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya. Masakan seokjin memang selalu terasa enak. "rasanya enak sekali, _hyung_. beruntung sekali si monster idiot itu mempunyai pacar sebaik kau."

Seokjin memukul bahu yoongi dengan keras. "yaa~! Jangan menyebut namjoon seperti itu."

Yoongi terkekeh puas. " _arraseo_. Tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu."

Mendadak ekspresi seokjin berubah. Pemuda itu teringat akan tujuannya menemui yoongi sekarang. "yoongi... sampai kapan kau dan jimin akan terus begini?"

Yoongi terkejut dengan pertanyaan seokjin yang tiba-tiba. sudah berminggu-minggu sejak pertengkaran mereka berdua. Jujur, dia sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan pertengkaran ini akan berakhir. "aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." jawabnya. "aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia marah padaku."

"akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menginap studio, kau jarang pulang ke _dorm._ Kalaupun pulang kau hanya mengambil barangmu dan pergi begitu saja. suasana saat latian juga terasa aneh. "

Yoongi tidak mengatakan apapun. Seokjin mendengus sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Namjoon sangat tertekan, kau tahu. Bebannya sebagai _leader_ sangat berat, kuharap kalian tidak semakin membuatnya merasa terbebani. Bicaralah dengan Jimin. Cari tahu kenapa dia marah dan selesaikan masalah kalian berdua. "

"aku tidak mau."

"yaa~! Min yoongi! berhentilah bersikap egois!"

Bentakan Seokjin sukses menyulut amarah Yoongi, "jadi aku yang salah? Dia yang memulai pertengkaran ini, _hyung_! kenapa aku yang harus disalahkan?!" yoongi meluapkan semua kemarahannya. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

seokjin sedikit terkejut begitu melihat reaksi Yoongi, namun _namja_ cantik itu malah menatapnya iba. "baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian lagi. Percuma aku mengingatkan orang keras kepala sepertimu. Tapi kuharap, kau segera kembali ke _Dorm_. aku tidak mau Namjoon stress karena keegoisan kalian berdua."

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Dia bersyukur Seokjin tidak berbalik memarahinya. Yoongi sadar dia terlalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan jika dibandingkan seokjin yang bersikap begitu dewasa. "baiklah, aku akan kembali ke _Dorm. mianhae,_ aku tadi membentakmu, _hyung_. Sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu."

Seokjin tersenyum, menandakan dia sudah memaafkan Yoongi. "ya. Aku tahu kau sedang tertekan. Berhentilah bersedih seperti ini dan lupakan semuanya, _okay?_ "

" _gomawo, hyung._ kau benar-benar baik. Kau benar-benar peduli pada kami semua... aku..." Yoongi meneteskan air matanya. dia sangat terharu dengan perlakuan Seokjin padanya.

Seokjin membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Namja_ yang selalu terlihat cuek dan kuat, kini menampakkan sosoknya yang begitu rapuh dan lemah. Seokjin segera memeluk sosok itu, menunjukkan empatinya pada Yoongi. "astaga yoongi~! kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" Dia mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. " _Uljima_..." ujarnya menenangkan.

Yoongi tidak menghentikan isakannya. Pelukan seokjin terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Seokjin membiarkan Yoongi meluapkan kesedihannya, berharap hal itu akna mengurangi beban sang ' _rapper'._ Tanpa disadari seseorang tengah menatap mereka dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Jimin menatap kedua _namja_ yang tengah berpelukan itu dengan tajam. Melihat adegan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, terutama terhadap Yoongi. Jimin tidak suka melihat mata yang indah itu terus meneteskan air mata, terlebih karena ulahnya. Sejak kapan Min Yoongi yang selalu terlihat kuat dan ceria menjadi rapuh seperti ini? ada rasa sakit di dalam hatinya karena dia tidak ada disisi Yoongi. dia bahkan terlalu egois untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Jimin sangat menyesali perbuatannya sekarang. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah hanya karena masalah ini. Dia bukanlah orang yang mudah marah, meskipun rasa egoisnya terlampau tinggi. Dia selalu bersikap dewasa dan optimis pada apapun yang dilakukannya. Hanya saja saat itu dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya begitu melihat Yoongi mengabaikannya dan terus memainkan ponselnya. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Perasaan ini begitu asing baginya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seaneh ini pada Jungkook. _apa aku menyukai Yoongi-hyung?_ Jimin mengeryitkan dahinya. _Ah,tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya orang yang kusukai hanya Jungkookie! Ya, hanya dia!_ Jimin segera menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya tadi. _namja_ tampan itu memutuskan untuk pergi, sebelum rasa bersalah itu mengakar lebih dalam.

888

Meskipun Yoongi sudah kembali di _Dorm_ , keadaan diantara mereka belum juga membaik, malah terlihat semakin memburuk. Member yang lain juga merasa tertekan dengan ketengangan diantara mereka berdua, namun mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setiap Jimin dan Yoongi berpapasan, keduanya terus mengabaikan satu sama lain, menebalkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hoseok melempar remote TV yang tadi dipegangnya dengan kasar. _Namja_ yang biasanya terlihat begitu ceria itu kini terlihat begitu stress. "aisshh...! lama-lama aku bisa gila karena mereka berdua!" serunya kesal.

"yaa~! Kau pikir hanya kau yang frustasi! Aku sebagai _leader_ lebih tertekan karena masalah ini!" sahut Namjoon tidak mau kalah. Sebelum-sebelumnya tidak ada 'perang dingin' yang terjadi diantara member BTS. _Namja_ dengan _stage name_ Rap Monster itu merasa gagal sebagai _leader_ karena tidak bisa mendamaikan kedua belah pihak. IQ-nya yang mencapai 148 itu benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang.

"hei, tidakkah kalian merasa kalau sebenarnya Jimin menyukai Yoongi _hyung_?"

Kedua _namja_ yang tengah frustasi itu menatap Taehyung secara bersamaan. "yang benar saja. Mana mungkin Jimin menyukai Yoongi _hyung_. kau kan tahu kalau dia selalu mendekati Jungkook sejak dulu!" sahut Namjoon, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh _namja_ pemilik. _'4D Charisma'_ itu.

"ya. Kurasa dia hanya tidak Yoongi _hyung_ berkencan karena takut dengan skandal yang akan menurunkan pamor kita." Sahut Hoseok membenarkan.

 _Mereka berdua sangat tidak peka,_ pikir Taehyung menyimpulkan. Meskipun begitu, _namja_ yang dijuluki _alien_ itu hanya mengangguk seakan menyetujui pendapat kedua sahabatnya. _Aku benar-benar berharap masalah ini segera berakhir secepatnya._

888

" _hyung. apa kau yakin mau bertemu denganku hari ini?"_

 _Namja_ bersurai _Light Blonde_ itu tertegun karena ucapan yang terdengar diseberang sana. Rasanya aneh mendengar Mingyu menanyakan hal itu, mengingat mereka berdua sering bertemu.

"tentu saja, kau kan yang mengajakku. kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

" _aku hanya tidak mau kau dimarahi oleh managermu karena selalu pergi denganku."_

"oh, tenang saja. lagipula hal ini tidak mengganggu jadwalku. Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan dirimu. Kau _Idol Rookie_ seharusnya lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terkena skandal. Lagipula seharusnya kau lebih sibuk dariku, kan?"

" _tenang saja, hyung. aku sudah bilang pada manager dan hyung kalau aku berteman denganmu."_

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana tanggapan mereka?" sahut Yoongi tidak sabar. Yoongi tidak menyangka Mingyu menceritakan pertemanan mereka pada orang lain.

" _mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. hyung malah ingin agar aku mengenalkannya padamu. Dia bilang di juga ingin belajar rap darimu."_

"kenapa kau memanggil _leader-_ mu dengan _name stage_ -nya, huh? Aneh sekali." Komentar Yoongi.

" _entahlah. Kami semua memanggilnya seperti itu. apa aku perlu menjemputmu?"_

"tidak usah. Aku akan berangkat sendiri." sahut Yoongi cepat. Dia tidak mau merepotkan Mingyu.

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sungai Han, _ne?_ _Jaljayo, hyung_."

"hm." Yoongi menanggapi singkat dan segera memutuskan panggilan. _Namja_ itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap.

Yoongi membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dia memandangi lekat-lekat _sweater_ hitam yang tergantung rapi. Itu adalah _Sweater_ yang dihadiahkan oleh Jimin saat ulang tahunnya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, mencoba menyadarkan diri dari lamunan yang menyesakkan itu. Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian lain dan pilihannya jatuh pada _sweater_ polos berwarna biru tua yang sekiranya tidak akan menarik perhatian. Yoongi mengambil tas ranselnya dan sekali lagi bercermin, memastikan penampilannya lalu pergi menuju pintu luar _Dorm_. yoongi melewati Jimin yang sejak tadi tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Yoongi mengambil _sneakers_ hitam di rak sepatu yang ada disampingnya.

"mau kemana kau?"

Tanpa menoleh pun yoongi sudah tahu siapa yang bertanya. Suara yang terdengar begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi itu berhasil membuat Yoongi jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan kembali memakai sepatunya, kembali mengabaikan _namja_ bermarga 'Park' itu.

"jawab aku, Min Yoongi!" ucap Jimin dengan penuh penekanan.

Bentakan Jimin yang terdengar begitu keras membuat member lainnya segera meninggalkan aktivitas mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. suasana menjadi begitu tegang sehingga mereka mengurungkan niat untuk melerai Jimin dan Yoongi. Yoongi berbalik menatap Jimin dengan tajam. Dia tidak peduli jika member lainnya melihat pertengkaran mereka. "bukan urusanmu!" tukasnya lantang meskipun tangannya gemetar sekarang. Sungguh dia benar-benar takut melihat tatapan Jimin yang begitu tajam. Tatapan Jimin seakan sanggup mengulitinya perlahan. Yoongi berusaha menutupi ketakutannya dengan ekspresi marahnya.

Jimin berdecih sinis, "cih, kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan pacar barumu itu!" tuduhnya kasar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" sahut Yoongi tidak terima.

"KAU SUDAH MENJADI JALANG MURAHAN DILUAR SANA, HAH?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN MIN YOONGI! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN...!"

 _PLAKK!_ Yoongi menampar pipi Jimin dengan keras. tindakan Yoongi membuatnya tersadar. Jimin mengira Yoongi akan kembali melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, namun yang dilihatnya malah air mata yang menetes dari sudut mata Yoongi. jimin tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Yoongi akan menangis dihadapannya. _oh tidak,_ lebih baik melihat yoongi marahdan memakinya habis-habisan daripada melihanya menangis.

"sebegitu rendahkah aku dimatamu, Jimin?" ucapnya dengan lemah. Nada suaranya bahkan terdengar nyaris seperti isakan sekarang.

Jimin merasa begitu keterlaluan. Entah kenapa melihat Yoongi menangis karena dirinya terasa begitu menusuk dan menyesakkan. "yoongi _hyung_..." jimin bermaksud membasuh air mata yang mengalir dipipi yoongi, namun _namja_ manis itu segera menampik tangannya dengan keras.

Yoongi menyeka air matanya sendiri. tanpa mengatakan apapun dia segera membuka pintu dan berlari keluar. Dia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Park Jimin.

888

 _BRUKK!_ Taehyung melayangkan tinjunya tepat mengenai wajah Jimin. _Namja_ berkulit _Tan_ itu menarik kerah baju Jimin dengan erat, lalu sekali lagi melayangkan tinjunya ditempat yang sama. "KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK PARK JIMIN!" makinya kesal. Pemilik _name stage_ 'V' itu tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya lagi. "bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Yoongi _hyung_ , hah?!" _Namja_ yang biasanya terlihat konyol dan selalu ceria itu terlihat begitu marah sekarang. Matanya yang tajam terlihat seperti elang, begitu menusuk dan berbahaya. Hoseok dan Jungkook mencengkram tangannya erat, mencegahnya untuk memukul Jimin untuk ketiga kalinya.

Jimin sama sekali tidak membalas perlakuan Taehyung padanya. Dia pantas menerimanya. Dia telah menyakiti perasaan Yoongi dengan kata-katanya yang tajam. Jimin tidak tahu sejak kapan sikap kasarnya ini muncul dan menggerogoti dirinya. jimin merasa begitu menyesal. _Aku benar-benar bodoh!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"ADA APA DENGANMU, HAH?!" bentak sang _leader._ dia benar-benar murka sekarang. Seokjin berusaha menenangkan kemarahan kekasihnya itu dengan memeluknya erat. Jimin hanya terdiam saat dihakimi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Nampaknya Namjoon juga bernapsu untuk menghajarnya sekarang.

" _mianhae, hyung_. A-Aku benar-benar tidak sadar—"

"simpan ucapan maafmu itu pada Yoongi, Jimin. Dia yang paling merasa tersakiti karena ucapanmu yang kejam itu." ujar Seokjin.

Jimin mengangguk, _"aku_ akan mencari Yoongi _hyung_ dan meminta maaf." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lainnya, Jimin segera pergi mencari Yoongi. _namja_ itu berlari disekitar kompleks Dorm-nya, tidak peduli berpuluh-puluh pasang mata di jalan tengah menatapnya heran. Jimin berhenti begitu dia tidak sanggup berlari lagi. _Hyung, dimana kau sekarang?_ pikirnya cemas. Jimin teringat kalau dia bisa mengecek keberadaan Yoongi melalui ponselnya. Jimin ingat dia pernah diam-diam menginstal aplikasi GPS di ponsel Yoongi yang langsung terhubung ke ponselnya. Jimin yakin _namja_ itu membawa ponselnya karena Yoongi membawa tas ransel saat dia pergi tadi. jimin segera melacak keberadaan Yoongi. dia tersenyum lega begitu telah menemui lokasinya.

888

Mingyu benar-benar terkejut begitu melihat Yoongi yang berjalan lunglai kearahnya dengan mata yang sembab. Tanpa mengatakan apapun _sunbae -_ nya itu duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua tengah berada ditepi sungai Han yang tidak begitu ramai.

"mingyu- _ah_..." suara Yoongi terdengar serak dan lemah.

Mingyu segera menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. " _gwaechana, hyung_? apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?" _Namja_ tampan itu menepuk pelan punggung Yoongi. yoongi merasa sedikit tenang. Mingyu memperlakukannya persis seperti Seokjin saat dia menangis tempo hari. Perlahan Yoongi mulai merasa tenang. Dalam hati dia bersyukur masih ada orang sebaik Mingyu dan Seokjin yang peduli padanya.

"katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu _hyung_? kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Mingyu seraya membelai rambut Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Jimin... dia membenciku, Mingyu- _ah._.. dia benar-benar membenciku..." jawab Yoongi diiringi dengan isakan yang kembali terdengar.

Mingyu bersyukur dengan posisi mereka yang tidak terlalu terekspos oleh publik sehingga dia dan Yoongi tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitasnya. Mingyu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yoongi. "bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"t-tadi... kami bertengkar dan... dia mengatakan kalau aku seorang yang jalang dan murahan..." tangisan Yoongi terdengar semakin keras. Dia masih mengingat semua kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan itu dengan jelas. Setiap ucapan Jimin tadi terus terngiang di otaknya berulang kali.

 _KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN, PARK JIMIN...!_ Mingyu merutuk nama orang yang menyebabkan Yoongi menangis. Mingyu bersumpah akan membuat _namja_ bermarga Park itu merasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti perasaan _Sunbae_ tersayangnya ini. mingyu masih memaki Jimin dalam hati. " _hyung,_ kalau kau memintaku untuk menghajarnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya untukmu."

"kau sudah menamparnya tadi."

" _heol, daebak!"_ Mingyu menanggapinya dengan berlebihan. "setidaknya dia juga merasakan sakit dipipinya.

Yoongi tertawa begitu melihat reaksi Mingyu. Setiap bersamanya, Yoongi selalu merasa lebih baik.

"jangan bersedih lagi, _hyung_. kau sangat berarti untukku, _hyung_. kita memang dipertemukan dengan takdir yang aneh, tapi aku tahu tuhan punya maksud tertentu untuk mempertemukan kita berdua."

Yoongi menatap lekat-lekat _namja_ yang kini tengah memeluknya itu dengan seksama, mencari maksud tersembunyi di setiap kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya. "maksudmu?"

Mingyu terlihat tidak yakin, "aku akan menceritakannya padamu lain kali." Putusnya.

"tidak. Ceritakan padaku sekarang. ini pasti tentang Wonwoo kan? karena itu kau buru-buru menelponku dan mengajakku bertemu?" tebaknya. Seringnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Mingyu membuat Yoongi sedikit bisa membaca pikiran _dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya pasrah. Dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Yoongi yang keras kepala. "baiklah... jadi sebenarnya kemarin aku mengikuti saranmu. Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Wonwoo _hyung._ "

"lalu, bagaimana jawabanya?" mendadak Yoongi merasa begitu tegang.

"dia menerimaku."

"APA?!" Yoongi berharap dia tidak salah dengar.

Mingyu sudah tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "dia menerimaku, _hyung_. dia menerimaku." Katanya antusias. "dia bilang dia sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu dan dia menungguku pernyataan cintaku sejak lama."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. dia tidak menyangka sarannya bisa memperlancar hubungan sahabatnya ini dengan orang yang disukainya. "ASTAGA KIM MINGYU...!" serunya heboh. "astaga... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau berhasil mendapatkan Wonwoo. Jadi saranku berhasil? Astaga... aku masih tidak percaya..."

Mingyu terkekeh begitu melihat reaksi Yoongi. " _hyung_ , kenapa kau seheboh itu?"

"aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan melakukannya."

"ya. Itu karena aku bukan pengecut sepertimu _hyung._ "

Yoongi mem _pout_ bibirnya dengan sengaja. "berhentilah menghinaku, bocah!"

Mingyu tertawa puas dan mencubit pipi Yoongi yang bulat. _Sangat menggemaskan._

"kau berhasil mengubah sesuatu dalam kehidupanmu, Mingyu- _ah_. Selamat~! Aku turut senang kau berhasil mendapatkan orang yang cintai." Ucap Yoongi dengan tulus.

Mingyu kembali menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. " _gomawo, hyung_. kau selalu mendukungku dan memberiku semangat, bahkan disaat kau sendiri sedang menderita. Aku sudah menganggapmu layaknya saudaraku sendiri. aku sangat senang kau selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku selama ini. jujur saja, aku senang ada seseorang yang mengerti diriku sepertimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nasib percintaanku kalau tidak ada kau. Kau benar-benar seperti peri cinta yangsengaja dikirimkan tuhan untukku, _hyung_."

Yoongi sangat terharu mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ini pertama kalinya sejak dia dilahirkan, Yoongi merasa begitu dihargai. Yoongi kembali menangis, namun kali ini yang keluar dari matanya adala air mata bahagia. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, "ah, kau menangis lagi."

"ini air mata bahagia, _ppabo_!" protes Yoongi.

" _hyung_ , kau orang yang baik. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. kuharap kau akan menemui kebahagiaanmu seperti aku, _hyung._ semoga kau akan menemui kebahagiaan di setiap jalan yang kau ambil."

Yoongi tersenyum, " _gomawo_. Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa berharga, Mingyu- _ah_." Balasnya. "ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada _paparazzi_ yang mengikuti kita dan menyebarkan foto kita saat berpelukan seperti tadi, kira-kira apa yang akan Wonwoo katakan?"

"tenang saja, _hyung_. aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu pada Wonwoo. Dan kau tahu? Dia bilang, dia sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyadarkanku! Dia bilang aku benar-benar bodoh karena tidak menyadari kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Benar-benar kejam, kan?"

"Dia benar. kau memang bodoh! Lagipula, mana mungkin Wonwoo tidak segera memberikan pada Jun kalau dia tidak ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri?" mendadak Yoongi jadi teringat sesuatu, "oh ya. Bagaimana dengan Jun?"

"wonwoo sudah menolaknya. Aku lega Junhui tidak memaksakan keinginannya. kupikir selama ini aku sudah salah paham padanya..."

Yoongi benar-benar terkesima, "kau semakin dewasa, Mingyu- _ah_... aku jadi merasa bangga padamu."

Mingyu hanya menanggapi ucapan Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya. "wonwoo _hyung_ juga ingin menemuimu. Kapan-kapan akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya secara langsung. Dia sangat ingin belajar _rap_ darimu _._ "

Yoongi menjitak kepala Mingu dengan tangannya. "Yaa~! Kau benar-benar harus membayarku mahal, Kim Mingyu!"

888

Jimin menatap kedua _namja_ yang tengah tertawa lepas itu dengan kesal. Jimin berhasil menemukan keberadaan Yoongi sejak tadi, namun niatnya untuk meminta maaf ia urungkan begitu melihat seseorang tengah memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Jimin mengenal _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu. Kim Mingyu _,_ salah satu member boyband _Rookie_ Seventeen yang sedang naik daun. Kini jimin menatap kedua _namja_ yang tengah mengobrol akrab itu dari jauh, memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari keduanya. Yoongi tidak lagi menangis, _namja_ manis itu malah terlihat antusias dan sesekali memamerkan senyumnya yang manis. Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu, membuat Jimin terbakar karena melihat keakraban diantara mereka berdua. _Yoongi hyung memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda..._ ucapan Hoseok kembali terngiang di otaknya. Jimin menggeretakkan giginya, _ternyata dia pacar Yoongi hyung? dia bahkan lebih muda dariku!_ protesnya iri. Jimin tidak suka melihat senyuman Yoongi yang ditujukan kepada _namja_ itu. dia tidak suka melihat Mingyu menyentuh Yoongi-nya. Ingin saja Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan menyeretnya pulang sekarang juga. _Memangnya dia pikir, dia siapa? Berhenti menyentuh yoongi sialan!_ Jimin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan amarah yang berkobar di dalam dirinya. dia ingin memukul wajah tampan Mingyu yang terlihat begitu memuakkan dimatanya—dia sangat ingin melakukannya. _Tidak. kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, Park Jimin!_ Ucap Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. dia tidak mau menyakiti Yoongi lagi. Jimin berbalik, memutuskan untuk kembali. Dia tau ada yang salah pada dirinya, tapi dia tidak tahu penyebabnya. dia merasakan kekosongan dalam dirinya. Dia memegang dadanya perlahan, terasa begitu hampa dan menyesakkan. _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

 **~chapter 4 end~**

 _1) Imma: brengsek/ punk_

 _2) Uljima: berhentilah_

 _3) Jaljayo: bye_


	5. Chapter 5

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen, EXO (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 **~chapter 5~**

Hoseok nyaris berteriak begitu melihat layar ponselnya. Saking kagetnya, _namja_ bermarga Jung itu melemparkan ponsel kesayangannya dengan keras. Beruntung ponsel itu jatuh disofa. Namjoon dan Jimin yang tengah berada di ruang tamu bersamanya menatap Hoseok dengan heran.

"ada apa? Tagihan kreditmu membengkak? Atau kau baru menyadari betapa jeleknya dirimu, huh?" tebak Namjoon asal.

Hoseok tidak membalas pertanyaan Namjoon yang terdengar seperti ejekan itu. dia itu malah menyambar ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada kedua member BTS lainnya.

 _Tidak ada yang aneh_ , pikir mereka berdua sampai sebuah foto dengan artikel dibawahnya membuat kedua _namja_ itu juga kaget.

"ASTAGA... D-DIA KAN MEMBER SEVENTEEN ITU?!" seru Namjoon tidak percaya.

Hoseok ikut menimpali, "namanya Kim Mingyu. Kita beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat acara musik, kan? dia sangat tampan..." hoseok mengamati reaksi jimin nyang terlihat lebih tenang. "kau tidak terkejut?" tanyanya.

Jimin menggeleng dengan wajah muram. Mana mungkin dia terkejut. lagipula dia sudah melihat secara langsung adegan yang ada difoto itu.

" _heol_... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Yoongi _hyung_ berpacaran dengan _namja_ dibawah umur. Lihat, dia saja baru seumuran dengan Jungkook!"

"yaa~! Jadi anak ini alasan kenapa Yoongi _hyung_ selalu keluar setiap ada waktu luang? Biasanya dia kan hanya tidur saat hari libur." Lanjut Namjoon. _Namja_ ber- _dimple_ lucu itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"aku pergi." Kata jimin. Dia tidak ingin mendengar hal ini lagi. Dengan cepat _namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"kenapa sih dia?" tanya _namja_ dengan _stage name_ J-Hope itu.

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya. Sebenarnya dia juga tiak tahu alasan Jimin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu uring-uringan.

 _KRIETT!_ Terdengar suara deret pintu yang terbuka. Seokjin, Yoongi dan Taehyung yang baru saja minimarket memasuki _dorm_ dengan wajah lelah _._ Kedua _Rapper_ BTS itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh, terutama pada Yoongi. yoongi merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka. "ada apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

" _hyung_. apa kau berpacaran dengan Kim Mingyu?" Namjoon langsung menanyakan intinya. Dia tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. "darimana kau mendengar hal itu?"

Hoseok memperlihatkan artikel yang ada diponselnya. Yoongi segera membacanya.

"jadi itu benar, _hyung_? kau berpacaran dengan bocah itu?"

Yoongi menggeleng."tidak. Kami hanya berteman."

"lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan?" hoseok masih tidak percaya.

"bukankah itu wajar? Kau dan taehyung juga sering berpelukan kan?" sahut yoongi tidak peduli. _namja_ manis itu ikut duduk di sofa, tepat dihadapan Namjoon.

Seokjin dan Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. taehyung menunjukkan ekspresi andalannya, ' _blank tae'_ yang terkenal sedangkan Seokjin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"hal seperti itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang biasa kalau kau yang melakukannya!" seru Hoseok berlebihan. "ini akan menjadi berita besar, kau tahu? Aku yakin seluruh orang akan menanyakan hubungan kalian sekarang."

Yoongi mengabaikan ocehan sahabatnya itu. dia malah dengan santainya membuka sekaleng soda yang baru saja dibelinya dan meminumnya.

"hentikan Hoseok. Kenapa malah kau yang heboh, huh?" protes Seokjin.

"sedekat apa hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan taehyung yang tidak terduga menghantikan perdebatan mereka. semua member BTS menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi bergumam kecil, "hmm... dia orang yang baik meski kadang membuatku kesal." Jawabnya singkat.

Taehyung menangguk puas, "sepertinya memang dia orang yang baik."tukasnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "memang."

"jadi kalian tidak berpacaran?"

"tidak. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya pada kalian, hah?"

"lalu bagaimana dengan berita ini?"

"aku akan membicarakannya dengan Mingyu. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

" _Geurae._ Aku tidak akan ikut campur." Kata Namjoon.

Yoongi berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Baru saja dia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang, ponselnya berdering. "ada apa?" ujar Yoongi dengan nada datar begitu mengangkat telepon.

" _kau sudah mendengar kabar itu, hyung? tentang kau dan aku—"_

"sudah." Sahut Yoongi. "lalu? Bagaimana dengan wonwoo sekarang? Apa dia tidak marah dengan berita itu?"

" _tidak, tenang saja. aku sudah menjelaskannya. hyung sendiri bagaimana?"_

"tidak masalah."

" _hyung tidak perlu khawatir. kalau ada wartawan yang menanyakan hal ini, aku akan mengkonfirmasi kalau kau dan aku hanya berteman."_

"terserah kau saja."

Terdengar suara tawa diseberang sana.

"ada yang lucu, hah?"

" _tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka mengetahuinya secepat ini. kurasa setelah ini kita akan mendapat tawaran untuk acara celebrity bromance."_

Yoongi menghela napas, "aishh... kau benar-benar harus mengganti pekerjaanmu. Darimana kau mendapat kemampuan meramal seperti itu, hah?"

Mingyu kembali tertawa. _"entahlah. Aku akan mengurus sisanya, hyung. gomawo."_

"hm..."

Yoongi melempar ponselnya ke ranjang. _Namja_ berambut _Light Blonde_ itu menghela napas panjang. Mendadak dia teringat pada Jimin. ' _KAU SUDAH MENJADI JALANG MURAHAN DILUAR SANA, HAH?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN MIN YOONGI! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN...!'_ ucapan menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin kembali terngiang dan terus menghantuinya. _Dia benar-benar brengsek! Dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku! Kau benar-benar jahat, Park Jimin!_ Rutuk Yoongi dalam hati. memang, setelah pertengkaran itu, kata maaf sama sekali tidak terucap oleh Jimin. _Namja_ itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan _namja_ itu terlihat sangat menghindarinya. Yoongi tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jimin begitu marah padanya? _Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu, Park Jimin! Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu? Kenapa hanya aku yang menderita? Kenapa?_ Yoongi memejamkan matanya. dia lelah—amat sangat lelah.

* * *

Yoongi melongo begitu menatap _namja_ manis yang ada dihadapannya dengan seksama. Dia mengamati _namja_ yang berwajah datar itu. _namja_ itu sangat memiliki aura yang unik, terkesan begitu cantik dan maskulin secara bersamaan. Kulitnya pucat, meskipun tidak sepucat Yoongi yang seperti mayat hidup. Rambutnya hitam kelam. Tubuhnya kurus meskipun posturnya tinggi. Penampilannya sederhana, namun terlihat begitu pas untuknya. Meskipun ekspresinya terlihat begitu _emo_ , namun Yoongi dapat melihat semburat merah yang ada dipipinya. Yoongi iri begitu melihat wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun seorang _Uke_ namun _namja_ itu terkesan maskulin, tidak seperti dirinya yang terlihat imut.

" _hyung_ , berhentilah menatap pacarku seperti itu."

Yoongi melirik tajam pada Mingyu, "aku kesal tahu. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ jelek sepertimu bisa mendapatkan bidadari secantik dia?"

" _hyung_...! kenapa kau mengejekku seperti itu? aku ini tampan tahu! Lagipula kan kau sendiri yang mendukungku untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo- _hyung_!" protes Mingyu tidak terima.

"Aku yakin Wonwoo- _ah_ melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu saat itu. mungkin dia akan menerima Junhui dan tidak menyesali keputusannya sekarang." Ucap yoongi dengan kejam.

"kau jahat sekali, _hyung_..." sahut Mingyu dengan nada yang dibuat memelas.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabat itu. "kalian berdua lucu sekali." Komentarnya jujur.

"Kami?! Yang benar saja wonwoo-ah... pacarmu yang brengsek ini sangat menyebalkan." Seru Yoongi. "oh iya, soal gosip tentang aku dan Mingyu—"

"tenang saja, _hyung_. Mingyu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"soal itu besok kami akan mengadakan _event_. Aku akan mengkonfirmasi tentang hubungan kita disitu."

"apa kau juga akan mengkonfirmasi hubunganmu dengan wonwoo?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan. "kurasa tidak, _hyung_. kami masih tahun depan aku dan wonwoo- _hyung_ akan mengatakannya pada publik."

"benar juga. Kuharap kau mau bersabar, wonwoo-ah."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Yoongi yakin kekasih wonwoo itu orang yang pemalu.

" _hyung_ mau pesan apa?" mingyu memberikan daftar menu pada Wonwoo.

"aku ingin _blueberry cake_ dan _ice caramel machiato_. Yoongi _hyung_ ingin pesan apa?"

" _cheese cake_ dan _Americano_."

Mingyu segera menuju konter pemesanan, meninggalkan kedua _Uke_ itu. yoongi memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan, "jadi... kenapa kau menerima Mingyu, Wonwoo-ah?"

Pipi wonwoo kembali merona. "hmm... sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Mingyu sejak dulu. Tapi kurasa Mingyu tidak menyukaiku. Aku malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, jadi aku menghindarinya."

"ahh... sudah kuduga kau memang menyukainya. Mingyu memang tidak peka. _Ppabo._ "

"kau benar _hyung_. dia sangat bodoh dan tidak peka." Wonwoo setuju.

Mingyu kembali dengan wajah cemberut. "entah kenapa aku merasa kalian sedang membicarakanku."

"memang." Jawab Yoongi datar.

Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. yoongi langsung menyambar sepotong _cheese cake_ yang tadi dipesannya.

"pelan-pelan, _hyung_. kau bisa tersedak."

"biarlah. Aku sedang depresi sekarang."

"apa ini soal Jimin _hyung_?" tebak Wonwoo. Kemarin Mingyu menceritakan sedikit tentang Yoongi, termasuk juga masalah percintaannya.

Yoongi tidak ambil pusing rahasianya ini diketahui oleh _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. lagipula sepertinya Wonwoo adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Yoongi mulai menyukai Wonwoo. Setidaknya dia tidak menyebalkan seperti kekasihnya itu. "si brengsek itu bahkan terang-terangan menghindariku sekarang. Seharusnya aku yang marah, kau tahu?!" yoongi meluapkan kemarahannya.

" _hyung_..." wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi kemarahan Yoongi. _namja_ itu melirik kekasihnya.

"si brengsek itu juga tidak meminta maaf padaku! Apa dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?!"

"kau juga bodoh menyukai _namja_ brengsek seperti itu." komentar Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak begitu mendengar tanggapan sang kekasih. "yaa~! Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara sejahat itu pada Suga _hyung..._!"

Mingyu terkekeh. "dia juga selalu berbicara seperti itu padaku."

"kau benar. aku memang bodoh." Yoongi membenarkan ucapan Mingyu. "bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai si brengsek itu. aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi aku semakin memikirkannya. Seharusnya aku membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku pasti sudah gila."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menghela napas panjang. _Namja_ dihadapan mereka terlihat begitu menderita. "kuharap kau bisa segera menyelesaikan masalahmu _hyung_. aku ingin kau juga bahagia." ujar wonwoo tulus.

 _Aku tahu sejak awal aku tidak akan bahagia._ Ujar Yoongi dalam hati.

* * *

BTS baru saja merilis album _Comeback_ mereka, album yang dinanti-nantikan oleh para penggemar. Kini BTS tengah melakukan promosi disebuah hotel ternama yang terletak didaerah _Gangnam_. Dentuman musik keras dan sorotan lampu _disco_ membuat Yoongi sedikit pusing. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya kerumunan orang yang memenuhi lantai dansa. Setelah melakukan promosi, para staff maupun tamu-tamu penting mengadakan pesta besar-berasan merayakan keberhasilan BTS dalam _comeback_ kali ini yang terbilang sangat sukses. Bahkan beberapa artis ataupun _Idol_ lain juga tengah menikmati pesta ini. Yoongi menatap kerumunan orang disekitarnya yang terlihat menggila, melepaskan semua stress mereka. yoongi menghela napas. Dia membenci pesta. Dia benci berada ditengah-tengah keramaian. _Namja_ manis itu memilih untuk duduk di konter bar, ditemani segelas _Virgin Mojito_ sambil menikmati kesendiriannya. Setidaknya minuman itu tidak akan membuatnya mabuk karena kadar alkoholnya rendah. Ingin sekali dia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur. Akhir-akhir ini waktu tidurnya berkurang karena mempersiapkan _Comeback_. Sayangnya namjoon tidak mengizinkan Yoongi untuk absen dari pesta ini. sejak tadi Yoongi terus-terusan merutuki sang _Leader_ yang seenaknya mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, sehingga tidak menyadari sahabat-sahabatnya itu hilang entah kemana. _Dasar monster brengsek! Dia memaksaku untuk mengikuti pesta dan sekarang dia meninggalkanku sendirian?!_ Rutuknya kesal. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yoongi mengundang Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk menemaninya, toh usia keduanya itu sudah legal. Tapi tepat hari ini Seventeen tengah mengadakan konser di Jepang sehingga 'pasangan baru' itu tidak bisa datang.

"min yoongi." sapa seseorang yang duduk disamping kirinya.

Yongi menatap malas kepada 'sang sumber suara'. Yoongi sedikir familiar dengan sesosok _namja_ bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam kelam.

"Do Kyungsoo... member EXO?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada _namja_ manis itu. "selamat atas _Comeback_ kalian." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tulus. "Aku sangat menyukai lagu terbaru kalian."

"ah... _gomawo hyung_." jawab yoongi. meskipun pernah beberapa kali berbicara dengan _namja_ cantik itu, yoongi masih sedikit canggung dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun EXO adalah senior mereka, dan tentu saja pembicaraan mereka selama ini hanya sekedar formalitas saja.

"kau juga 93- _liner_ kan? panggil saja aku Kyungsoo. dan tidak perlu berbicara formal padaku, itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Kyungsoo memutar kursinya sehingga bisa bertatapan dengan lawan bicaranya. "apa kau datang sendiri, yoongi- _ah?_ Atau aku harus memanggilmu suga?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Meskipun sekilas terlihat pendiam, namun Kyungsoo ternyata cukup cerewet. "terserah kau saja, kyung."

"aku akan memanggilmu suga." putusnya. "kenapa kau sendirian disini? mana membermu yang lain?"

"entahlah. Tadi mereka disini, tapi sekarang menghilang entah kemana." Gumamnya pasrah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menari sahabat-sahabatnya yang kelewat aktif itu. "kau sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah dipipinya. "aku sedang menunggu _namjachingu_ -ku. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Membicaraan mereka membosankan, jadi aku memilih untuk menunggunya disini."

"apa dia juga dari kalangan _entertaiment_?" tanpa bertanya Yoongi pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Yang ada dipesta ini hanyalah orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan. "apa aku mengenalnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia _namja_ dengan kulit tergelap di EXO."

Yoongi menebak-nebak siapa _namja_ yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. " A-ASTAGA...! KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN KIM JONGIN?!" serunya histeris.

Kyungsoo menjitak dahi Yoongi, "yaa~! Kecilkan suaramu, _ppabo_!"

"ah... _mianhae_." Yoongi melihat keaadaan ekitarnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "sejak kapan?"

"sekitar setahun yang lalu."

"kau beruntung media belum mengungkap hubungan kalian."

"kalaupun terungkap juga tidak masalah. Malah banyak fans yang mendukung hubunganku dan Jongin."

Yoongi sangat iri pada Kyungsoo. dia juga ingin merasakan cinta yang ditujukan hanya untuknya. Dia juga ingin orang yang dia cintai juga mencintainya. Apa keinginannya itu berlebihan? Yoongi dan Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka. setidaknya yoongi tidak merasa bosan lagi sekarang.

* * *

Jimin menggandeng tangan Jungkook, menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruang pesta dan membawanya ke atap bangunan hotel. Angin malam terasa begitu membekukan, terlebih sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Tentu saja atap bangunan hotel itu sepi pada malam hari. Bahkan tidak ada banyak cahaya disini. yang terlihat hanyalah cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu dari seluruh Seoul yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Sejenak jungkook sedikit aneh dengan suasana yang mendadak romantis itu. dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin mendadak mengajaknya ketempat seperti ini. jimin menggengam tangan Jungkook erat-erat. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "aku menyukaimu, Kookie." kata Jimin dengan suara lembutnya. "sudah sejak lama. Bahkan sejak kita masih menjadi Trainee dulu." Lanjutnya.

Jungkook tersentak dengan pernyataan itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu perasaan Jimin sejak awal. Hey, dia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kalau selama ini Jimin berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Jungkook hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Jungkook menghela napas panjang, "sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu, cepat atau lambat." Gumamnya.

Jimin terkejut dengan reaksi jungkook yang tidak diduganya. "jadi... kau tahu kalau selama ini aku menyukaimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "ya, aku tahu sejak dulu."

"lalu kenapa kau bersikap seakan kau tidak tahu, hah?!" pekik Jimin frustasi. Dia merasa dipermainkan.

"ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. kebaikan kita berdua."

"apa maksudmu, Jeon Jungkook?"

"maaf _hyung_ , tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain. aku... aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bersikap seperti itu agar kau menyerah. Tapi kau malah mengatakan perasaanmu padaku sekarang. Lagipula kurasa sebenarnya selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku, _hyung_."

"apa maksudmu?! Aku mencintaimu, kook." Jimin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook menggeleng, "tidak, _hyung_. kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya ingin memilikiku. _Hyung_ , cobalah gali perasaanmu sendiri. siapa orang yang selama ini selalu kau pikirkan? Siapa orang bisa membuatmu berdebar-debar? Siapa orang yang bisa membuatmu gila sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya? Apakah itu aku?"

Mendadak wajah yoongi muncul dipikirannya. Jimin tersentak. Semua ucapan jungkook terasa seperti sebilah pedang yang terus menusuknya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. _Aku mencintai jungkook, bukankah begitu? Seharusnya begitu! Tapi... kenapa? ada sesuatu yang hampa... kenapa yoongi muncul dalam pikiranku?_

"aku merasakan itu semua pada Tae _hyung_ , _hyung_."

"jadi... orang yang kau cintai—"

"ya, dia adalah Taehyung." sahut Jungkook. _namja_ berambut _Dark Brown_ itu terkekeh miris, "tentu saja, kau tahu dia alien bodoh yang tidak peka. Dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku selama ini. berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk memberitahunya, tapi dia selalu menanggapiku dengan bercanda, seakan perasaanku padanya hanyalah gurauan saja. berhentilah menganggap hanya kau yang tersakiti."

"karena itu berhentilah menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk mengejarnya, kook."

"aku tidak bisa, _hyung_. kalau aku boleh memilih aku juga tidak mau terjebak oleh perasaan ini. tapi taehyung sudah menancapkan cintanya terlalu dalam. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain lagi. Aku tidak akan menyerah bahkan jika dia menolakku berkali-kali. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya."

Jimin terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jungkook menepuk bahu Jimin dengan lembut, "kita sama-sama berjuang, _hyung_. berhentilah bersikap seolah hanya kau yang tersakiti. suatu saat kau akan mengerti. kau akan menyadari siapa yang kau cintai sebenarnya. Jadi, segeralah buka matamu." Jungkook pergi melewati Jimin begitu saja, meninggalkan _namja_ berwajah tampan itu.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke pesta. dia membutuhkan alkohol sekarang.

 **~chapter 5 end~**

 _Huwaa~! Author bingung mau nulis apa di chapter ini...! hasilnya berbeda dari rancangan author semula. Yah... semoga kalian suka. Ada yang sadar kalau member EXO muncul? Tadinya author mau memunculkan chanyeol, tapi kok yang munul malah kyungsoo ya? Entahlah (Author nggak tahu sama pikiran author sendiri)._


	6. Chapter 6

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen, EXO (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 **~chapter 6~**

Yoongi menyusuri lorong hotel yang terasa sepi. Pesta belum berakhir, namun _namja_ itu memutuskan untuk segera kembali kekamarnya. Sesekali yoongi menyenandungkan melodi dari lagu favoritenya. Yoongi yakin sekali kalau sekarang Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang bercinta. Yoongi terkekeh sendiri karena pikiran konyolnya. baru saja akan membuka pintu, seseorang sudah mendorongnya memasuki kamarnya dan menghempaskannya hingga menabrak dinding dengan kasar. "yaa~! Apa-apaan ini?!" protesnya. Yoongi tersentak begitu menyadari siapa orang yang mendorongnya. "Ji-Jimin?" tukasnya kaget.

Jimin menatap yoongi tajam dengan matanya yang indah. _Namja_ itu menggenggam tangan yoongi erat, menghentikan gerakan yoongi seketika.

"apa kau mabuk?" yoongi yakin _namja_ dihadapannya ini mabuk. Samar-samar tercium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "s-sakit... lepaskan." Yoongi mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jimin di pergelangan tangannya, namun sia-sia. Jimin jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Min Yoongi?" ucapan Jimin terdengar begitu depresi. "APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAH?!"

"a-apa maksudmu?" seru Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MUNCUL DALAM PIKIRANKU? KENAPA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI?!" Jimin mencengkram bahu Yoongi dengan kasar.

"apa kau sudah gila?! Lepaskan aku sekarang, Jimin! Kau menyakitiku..!"

Jimin tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Yoongi semakin terkejut, Jimin terlihat sangat kacau.

"ya... kau benar... aku sudah gila." Jimin kembali menatap yoongi dengan tajam. Sungguh Yoongi tidak tahan begitu melihat mata Jimin yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"dan ini semua karenamu, Min Yoongi... kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Jimin menghempaskan tubuh ringkih Yoongi ke ranjang dengan kasar dan langsung menindihnya. Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin agar menjauh, namun gerakannya sia-sia. "Jimin, lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" yoongi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Yoongi tidak memperdulikan _image_ -nya yang _Swag_. Sungguh dia sangat panik sekarang. Entah kenapa dia merasa Jimin akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Jimin tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yoongi. _Namja_ itu malah membungkam mulut Yoongi dengan bibirnya.

"emmgh..." yoongi mendesah. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang disukai tengah menciumnya sekarang. Bukannya yoongi tidak menginginkan hal ini. dia sangat menginginkannya, hanya saja tidak begini. Tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Jimin melumat bibir tipis Yoongi dengan kasar. Yoongi kembali mencoba melepaskan diri. Jimin malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Yoongi menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat agar lidah Jimin tidak memasuki mulutnya. Jimin menggeram tidak sabar. _Namja_ tampan itu menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi, memaksa membuka akses agar lidahnya bisa memasuki mulut 'sang _submissive_ '.

"NGHH~" Yoongi terkejut dengan tindakan Jimin. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, memberikan celah sehingga Jimin berhasil memasukkan lidahnya. Lidahnya menari dalam mulut yoongi, menjelajahi setiap ruang mulutnya, menautkan antara lidah satu dengan lidah lainnya, melumat bibir tipis itu hingga menimbulkan suara decakan yang menggairahkan. Bibir yoongi terasa begitu nikmat dan menggairahkan. Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka begitu napas Yoongi memburu. Jimin menatap _namja_ manis itu. Yoongi terlihat begitu menggoda. Pipinya merona, napasnya memburu dan saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang membengkak. Jimin menggeram dengan suara rendah. _Namja_ tampan itu membuka kemeja Yoongi dengan kasar, membuat tubuh bagian atas _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu terekspos sempurna. yoongi terlihat begitu _sexy_ dan menggairahkan. Yoongi terus menggeliat, membuat Jimin sedikit kesulitan menahan tubuh 'sang _Rapper'_. "diamlah!" serunya kesal. Tangan kekarnya semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman pada tangan kurus Yoongi, membuat sang _Submissive_ meringis kesakitan. Jimin mengecup leher pucat yoongi, menikmati aroma manis dari tubuh yoongi yang memabukan. Perlahan _namja_ itu menggigit kulit yoongi dengan lembut, membuat sang pemilik leher mendesah karena sensasi aneh yang baru dirasakannya.

"Ji-Jiminnh... aangghh..." yoongi terkejut begitu mendengar suara menggairahkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. _I-itu suaraku...?_ batinnya tidak percaya. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara desahan dari mulutnya yang terdengar begitu menjijikkan ditelingannya.

Jimin terus menghisap dan menggigit leher Yoongi, menciptakan tanda kepemilikan yang menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

"mnghhh... nnnnhhh" bibir yoongi terluka karena dia teralu keras menggigitnya, sehingga likuid merah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Jimin menghentikan kecupannya dan menyeringai kejam begitu tidak mendengar desahan yoongi yang menggoda. "kau benar-benar keras kepala..." ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu mendominasi. "akan kubuat kau mendesahkan namaku dari bibir _sexy_ -mu itu." Jimin

"brengsek! Hentikan semua ini! kau sudah kelewatan. Lepaskan aku!"

Jimin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yoongi. _namja_ tampan itu mencubit nipple kanan yoongi dengan kedua jarinya, lalu menggigit lembut nipple kiri yoongi dengan giginya.

"ahhhnn...!" yoongi tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi. Semua sensasi asing yang ada ditubuhnya terasa begitu nikmat.

Jimin tersenyum senang, puas akan reaksi _namja_ yang ada dibawahnya. _Namja_ itu terus menghisap nipple yoongi—sesekali menggigitnya, membuat yoongi terus mendesah.

"hnnn... henti...hentikahnn Jiminh..." yoongi masih berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya yang perlahan menghilang.

 _Namja_ bersurai hitam mengabaikan ucapan Yoongi. Jimin kembali melumat bibir Yoongi, lalu beralih pada lehernya yang kini dipenuhi _kissmark_. Dikecupnya leher itu sehingga menambah jumlah _kissmark_ yang ada. "kau benar-benar indah, yoongi..." ujarnya dengan tatapan memuja yang tulus, membuat pipi Yoongi bersemu merah karena malu. Jimin mengecup dahi yoongi dengan lembut. "mengagumkan..." bisiknya lagi.

"Jimin..." yoongi merasa bingung dengan perlakuan Jimin yang berubah. Jujur, perlakuan Jimin yang sekarang membuat Yoongi terlena. _Apa_ Jimin _menyukaiku...?_ pikirnya ragu.

 _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lembut, sangat berbeda dengan senyum sadisnya tadi. perlahan dia melepas celana yoongi, membuat _namja_ berkulit pucat itu tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Yoongi tidak lagi melawan, dia terlalu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jimin yang tiba-tiba bersikap lembut sekarang. _namja_ manis itu menutupi alat kelamin dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan pipinya semakin memerah karena malu. Jimin terkekeh kecil, lalu _namja_ bersurai gelap melepas pakaiannya sendiri, memamerkan _abs_ nya yang _sexy_ dan menggoda. Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, dia tidak sanggup menatap Jimin sekarang.

"buka matamu, sayang..." Jimin mengecup pipinya.

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. _Uh, dia benar-benar sexy!_ Pikirnya.

Jimin menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yoongi yang menutupi penisnya.

"anhhhh... Jiminnh...! hnnnghh..." desah Yoongi begitu tangan Jimin meremas penisnya, mengocoknya dengan tempo kasar. Jimin terseyum puas begitu melihat reaksi Yoongi. kini dia menurunkan posisi wajahnya tepat dihadapan penis Yoongi, lalu memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya.

"ANGHHH...! JI-JIMINHH... AHHH...!" Yoongi mendesah sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan ini sebelumnya.

Jimin terus menghisap 'Junior' Yoongi, sesekali memainkannya dengan giginya. _Namja_ itu memaju mundurkan penis Yoongi di mulutnya, sedangkan tangannya merepat bingkahan pantat Yoongi yang _sexy_. _Precum_ terus mengucur deras dari lubang penisnya yang memerah. Yoongi sudah berada di ambang batasnya. "Jimin... a-aku... aahhh mau keluarhh...!"

Jimin semakin memperkuat hisapannya pada penis Yoongi.

"AAARRGHHH...!" Tubuh Yoongi bergetar hebat begitu mencapai puncaknya, memenuhi mulut Jimin dengan cairan spermanya. Jimin menelan semua cairan Yoongi tanpa rasa Jijik. yoongi menyerah. Dia tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya yang begitu menginginkan Jimin. dia membiarkan seluruh gairah menguasai dirinya. lagipula dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tidak sanggup menolak _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini.

 _namja_ tampan itu membalikkan tubuh Yoongi yang masih lemah setelah mencapai puncaknya, lalu melumuri ketiga jarinya dengan air liurnya yang bercampur dengan sperma Yoongi. Jimin menyentuh lembut lubang berkerut Yoongi.

"ahhh... hentikanhh! Jiminhh..."

Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil. Perlahan dia memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang Yoongi.

"AHHH...!" Erang Yoongi begitu jari-jari Jimin memasuki lubangnya. "sakit... keluarkan!" protesnya.

Jimin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yoongi. _namja_ itu malah menambah satu jari lagi untuk memasuki lubang sempit itu.

"HNNGHH...!" yoongi kembali mendesah begitu jari Jimin menyentuh prostatnya.

Jimin terus memainkan jarinya didalam lubangnya. sesekali jemarinya menekan prostatnya, membuat tubuh kecilnya menggelinjang penuh gairah. Jimin menggesekkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang di paha dalam Yoongi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya keras-keras begitu melihat 'milik' Jimin yang panjang dan besar—nyaris dua kali lipat dari miliknya. _Bagaimana bisa ada penis sebesar itu...?_

"cih, aku tidak tahan lagi!" seru Jimin _Namja_ itu sudah mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Yoongi. kini dia memposisikan penisnya yang sudah mengacung sempurna tepat dibibir lubang Yoongi. Yoongi menatap nanar pada penis yang bersiap memasuki lubangnya. "Tunggu Jim– AARRGHHH...! _APPO..._!" Yoongi tersentak begitu Jimin mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya yang sempit. Penis Jimin telah masuk seluruhnya sekali sentak, membuat lubang Yoongi yang masih _Virgin_ berdarah.

"keluarkanhhh... ahhh! _Appo_...!" Yoongi menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, bahkan air matanya mengucur deras. Yoongi yakin sudut lubangnya sudah lecet dan berdarah. _namja_ itu terisak dengan suara lemah.

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi, bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakitnya. _Namja_ itu kembali mendorong penisnya hingga menyentuh prostat Yoongi.

"agnnhhhh...!" seru 'sang _bottom_ ' begitu penis Jimin berhasil menyentuh _sweetspot_ -nya, mengganti rasa sakit yang semula dirasakannya dengan rasa nikmat yang tak terhingga.

" _shit..._ sempit sekali!" Jimin menggeram dengan suara rendah yang terdengar begitu _sexy_ ditelinga Yoongi. Lubang Yoongi terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki miliknya yang besar, menghambat pergerakan penis Jimin didalamnya. Jimin menyodok lubang Yoongi dengan keras, membuat Yoongi terus mengerang erotis. Berkali-kali Jimin menumbuk prostatnya, membuat tubuh ringkih itu tersentak disetiap gerakannya. "anhhh... Ji-Jiminnhhh... akhhh..." Yoongi terus mendesah. Tangannya meremas selimut dengan erat. Rasanya terlalu nikmat hingga akal sehatnya benar-benar menghilang dan tergantikan oleh gairah. Bunyi sodokan dan desahan memenuhi ruangan. "ahhh... Jiminnhh... aku mau keluarrhh... ANGGHHNN!" Yoongi memekik frustasi begitu Jimin menyumbat lubang penisnya dengan ibu jarinya, menghentikan aliran sperma yang akan keluar. Yoongi merasakan penisnya yang berkedut karena hasratnya yang tidak tersampaikan, begitu sakit dan menyiksa. Ini pertama kalinya _namja_ itu merasakan orgasme kering, dan itu rasanya sangat menyiksa. "Jiminn... lepaskanhh oohh...! aku tidak tahanhh!" protesnya.

"bersama, sayang." Bisik Jimin tepat ditelinganya. Jimin menggigit leher Yoongi, menambah tanda kepemilikan dileher pucat itu. " _shit,_ Jangan rapatkan lubangmu... brengsek. Aku tidak bisa bergerak..." umpat Jimin ketika Yoongi mengencangkan lubangnya. Jimin terus menyodok lubang Yoongi dengan brutal. Suara becek terus terdengar disetiap sodokannya. Jimin merasakan otot-otot dilubang Yoongi menegang, pertanda _namja_ itu akan mencapai puncaknya untuk kesekian kalinya. " _fuck..._ aku mau keluarrhh..." Jimin terus mempercepat sodokannya dilubang Yoongi. rasanya begitu nikmat.

"Jiminnh... Jiminh... _please_... ANGGHHH...!" yoongi sudah mencapai puncaknya. Begitu Jimin melepaskan jarinya, Yoongi langsung memuncratkan spermanya hingga mengotori perut dan dadanya. Yoongi semakin mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat Jimin juga tidak tahan

"HNNGHHH!" Serunya begitu menyemprotkan benihnya didalam Yoongi. Begitu banyak hingga terus mengalir dari sela-sela lubang Yoongi saat Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya. Keduanya menarik napas panjang setelah 'pergulatan panas' yang mereka lakukan. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi yang sudah terlelap. _Namja_ tampan itu memeluk tubuh yoongi dengan erat, menikmati aroma _Cherry Mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh _namja_ itu, lalu perlahan menutup matanya.

 **~chapter 6 end~**

 _sebelumnya author minta maaf banget soalnya udah lama nggak update. Banyak urusan di real life yang nggak bisa ditinggal. Selain itu, author agak bingung buat bikin adegan rated M di chapter ini. rasanya sulit banget, dehh...! (author takutnya nggak hot dan gagal). Jadi author butuh waktu lama untuk ngerjain chapter ini. sekali lagi maaf banget ya! Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalin kritik dan salam. Gomawo~ ^ ^_


	7. Chapter 7

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen, EXO (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 **~chapter 7~**

Yoongi memuka matanya. Perlahan cahaya menyusup dari sela-sela matanya. pipinya memerah begitu melihat Jimin yang terlelap disampingnya dan tengah memeluknya erat. Yoongi tersenyum senang meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Rasanya terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Yoongi berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin yang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dia menyerah saat jimin semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin yang sempurna. tanpa sadar tangannya membelai wajah tampan itu dengan lembut. Jimin membuka matanya, membut Yoongi segera menyingkirkan tangannya.

" _hyung..._ " suara Jimin terdengar berat dan _sexy_.

Yoongi segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin. "ka-kau sudah bangun?" dalam hati _namja_ itu merutuk ucapannya yang terdengar bodoh.

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. _Namja_ bersurai hitam itu mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya. kepalanya terasa pening karena efek alkohol. Mata tajamnya terbelalak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Jimin mengguncang bahu kurus Yoongi dengan keras. "katakan, apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, _hyung_?!" Serunya.

Yoongi tersentak mendengar ucapan Jimin. dia tidak menyangka Jimin akan seterkejut ini. _apa dia lupa?_ Pikirnya bingung. "ke-kemarin... kita—" dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, Jimin sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. _kissmark_ yang memenuhi leher Yoongi, tubuh mereka berdua yang telanjang, bahkan cairan sperma yang mengering masih tersisa di sela-sela pantat Yoongi. " _Fuck...!_ "rutuknya kesal. Jimin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Seharusnya dia tidak mabuk semalam. _Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi._ "kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukannya, _hyung_?!" bentaknya kasar.

Yoongi terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka Jimin akan semurka ini. bukankah kemarin dia yang memaksanya? "kenapa kau marah, Jimin- _ah_?" yoongi tidak mengerti. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"apa aku memperkosamu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin memang memaksanya, namun dengan mudahnya Yoongi terjatuh dalam pesona 'sang dominan'.

"ini semua adalah kesalahan."

Ucapan Jimin terasa begitu menusuk. _Kesalahan?ini semua adalah kesalahan?_ Pikirnya tidak mengerti.

"seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. aku mencintai Jungkook, _hyung_. aku mencintainya."

Yoongi benar-benar merasa jatuh sekarang. Dia merasa begitu bodoh telah menganggap kalau Jimin juga mencintainya. Yoongi tersenyum getir. _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Min Yoongi!_

"kukira... kau sudah membuka hatimu untukku..." ucapnya lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Jimin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sejenak dia merasakan nyeri didadanya saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dipipi Yoongi. Jimin hanya terdiam ketika yoongi sudah mengenakan bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa. "hyung, aku—" ujarnya begitu Yoongi sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Yoongi menoleh. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

"ini bukan salahmu, Jimin." _aku yang terlalu bodoh karena menganggap kau mulai mencintaiku._ batinnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jimin dengan hati yang hancur.

* * *

Taehyung mengamati suasana di studio yang tampak begitu tegang, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. _Namja_ ' _alien'_ itu menatap miris pada yoongi yang tengah bersandar pada tembok sambil memeluk kakinya. Sejak tadi Yoongi tidak mengucapkan apapun pada memerlainnya. Akhir-akhir ini _namja_ manis itu hampir tidak pernah kembali ke _Dorm._ Yoongi lebih memilihuntuk menginap di studio atau tidur di ruang staff. Taehyung benar-benar khawatir. Semakin lama tubuh Yoongi semakin terlihat kurus. Kulitnya semakin pucat, nyaris seperti mayat hidup. Matanya yang dulu berbinar kini terlihat begitu redup. Taehyung tahu kalau Yoongi sering melewatkan waktu makannya dan sering melamun seakan banyak beban berat dipikirannya. Bahkan Jin sudah menyerah untuk memaksanya makan. Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Jimin dengan tajam. Entah kenapa dia merasa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _namja_ bersurai hitam itu. Taehyung menghela napas panjang, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur. Bagaimanapun itu adalah urusan mereka berdua.

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia terlalu fokus sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk disampingnya.

"aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_." tukas sang ' _Golden Maknae'_.

"hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya, _Kookie_." Desisnya kesal.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"kemarin saat perayaan _comeback_ kita, Jimin hyung mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku."

Ucapan Jungkook membuatnya terkejut, bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. "lalu?" sahutnya setelah terpaku selama beberapa saat.

"aku menolaknya."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berdecak kesal. "cih, si bodoh itu. kapan dia akan menyadari perasaannya? Dasar tidak peka." Taehyung mem _pout-_ kan bibirnya, yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Jungkook. jungkook tersenyum getir. _Kau juga tidak peka, hyung. kau tidak menyadari perasaanku._

"kenapa kau menolak Jimin, _Kookie_?"

Jungkook terkekeh, tidak menduga _namja_ berkulit _Tan_ itu akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. "mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan sesama _Seme_ , kan?" guraunya.

"kau _Seme_? Yang benar saja! kau?!" seru Taehyung tidak percaya. Dia mengamati Jungkook dengan seksama. Dengan bodohnya _namja_ itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tdak menyadari perubahan sang _Maknae._ Selama ini dia menganggap Jungkook adik kecilnya yang manis dan _innocent_ dan akan selamanya begitu. Sekarang _namja_ dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu _manly._ Tubuhnya begitu kekar dan wajahnya yang tampan kini terlihat sangat jantan. Taehyung yakin dibalik _T-shirt_ putih yang dikenakan Jungkook ada perut yang _sixpack_ seperti yang selalu Jimin pamerkan diatas panggung. Tinggi _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih muda itu kini telah melampauinya. _Sejak kapan dia berubah?_

"tidak perlu terkejut begitu, _hyung._ " tukas Jungkook. ternyata Taehyung benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir. _Namja_ itu menghela napasnya. "lebih baik kita membujuk Yoongi-hyung untuk makan. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya."

Jungkook tersenyum setuju, lalu menarik tangan taehyung—membantunya untuk berdiri. "ayo _hyung_."

Kedua _namja_ itu mendekati Yoongi yang tengah melamun.

"yoongi _hyung,_ ayo kita makan...!" ajak Taehyung dengan semangat.

Yoongi hanya melirik kedua _namja_ itu dengan tatapan kosong. "aku tidak lapar, Taehyung _-ah_."

"ayolah, hyung. Kau kan sering mentraktirku sekarang biarkan aku mentraktirmu." Ujar Jungkook.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar. Kalian pergilah sendiri." Yoongi segera mengemasi barangnya agar dapat menghindari kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. baru saja akan berdiri, mendadak Yoongi merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada kepalanya. Pandangannya kabur. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Tubuh ringkih itu jatuh menghantam lantai studio.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

* * *

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Sejenak pandangannya buram. Begitu terfokus, _namja_ itu tersadar sedang berada ditempat asing dan bukan dikamarnya sendiri. aroma steril tercium tajam. Yang ada hanyalah ruangan serba putih. Yoongi yakin dia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

" _hyung, gwaechana_?" tanpa melirik pun Yoongi tahu itu suara Taehyung. yoongi bergerak, bermaksud menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang.

"hati-hati, _hyung. aigoo_ ~" Taehyung membantu _namja_ manis itu.

Yoongi memegangi pelipisnya. Kepalanya masih pusing. "ada apa denganku?"

"kau pingsan di Studio. Kata dokter kau kekurangan nutrisi karena sering melewatkan makan." Jelas Seokjin.

Yoongi melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada Jimin. _tentu saja dia tidak ada_. "mana yang lainnya?"

"Namjoon sedang mengurus administrasi dengan Sejin- _hyung_. Hoseok sedang membeli makanan. Jimin dan Jungkook sudah pulang."

"hari ini Jin _hyung_ dan aku yang akan menjagamu." Tambah _'sang alien'_ dengan nada ceria.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah—nyaris tidak ada tenaga. _Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan yang lain..._ Pikirnya.

"katakan padaku, apa kau ada masalah?" tukas Seokjin tanpa basa-basi.

"tidak ada."

Bohong. Seokjin tahu _namja_ dihadapannya itu sedang berbohong. Hanya saja yang membuatnya kesal, kenapa Yoongi tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya?

"ayolah, _hyung._ kau bisa cerita pada kami." Taehyung berusaha membujuk _hyung_ -nya yang sama-sama berasal dari Daegu itu.

"aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Taehyung- _ah_!"

Taehyung dan Seokjin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Yoongi. _namja_ itu benar-benar keras kepala.

 _KRIETT~_ Hoseok memuka pintu sambil menenteng dua plastik besar ditangannya yang berisi bermacam-macam makanan. "Ah, Yoongi _hyung_ sudah sadar?" ujarnya seraya menaruh plastik besar itu di meja. "aku membawakanmu makanan, _hyung_." serunya. Hoseok segera membuka kotak makan yang dibawanya. "kata dokter kau boleh makan-makanan dari luar, Jadi aku membelikanmu _Jeonbokjuk_ _1_." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Seokjin menuangkan air kegelas. "baiklah. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, lalu minum obat." Katanya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu melahap sesendok makanan yang disuapka oleh Taehyung.

"enak, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Harus diakui makanan itu memang lezat. Yoongi tidak bisa mengingat rasa makanan lain. _kapan terakhir kali aku makan?_ Batinnya mengingat-ingat.

"baiklah. Aku balik ke _dorm_ dulu. Cepat sembuh, _Hyung_!" Hoseok melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Jimin menatap _namja_ berambut _Light Blonde_ yang tengah terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit dari balik jendela. Ini sudah hari kedua Yoongi berada di rumah sakit, namun belum pernah sekalipun Jimin menjenguknya. Bukannya Jimin tidak khawatir, hanya saja Jimin tidak sanggup menemuinya. Jimin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. _Namja_ tampan itu benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. _Kau bodoh, Park Jimin!_

"kau disini rupanya."

Jimin menoleh, dilihatnya Taehyung yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersandar pada dinding.

Taehyung melirik pada jendela disamping Jimin, "kukira kau tidak peduli pada Yoongi _hyung._ "

 _Namja_ berambut hitam tersentak, "apa maksudmu?!"

Taehyung terkekeh, "kau." _namja_ itu sengaja menunjuknya. "pengecut."

Jimin tersulut dengan ucapan Taehyung. dia menarik kerah baju Taehyung dengan kasar dan medorong tubuhnya ke dinding. "ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENYEBUTKU PENGECUT, HAH?!"

"kau memang pengecut! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengahadapi masalahmu dengan Yoongi _hyung._ kau terus menghindarinya!" Jelasnya.

Jimin menggeram kesal. "Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apapun." Tegasnya.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan kasar—melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jimin di bajunya. "YA, KAU BENAR! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA...! MESKIPUN BEGITU AKU TIDAK BUTA, PARK JIMIN! AKU TAHU KAU PENYEBAB SEMUA INI!" Taehyung sudah berada diambang batasnya. Sungguh dia ingin memukul _namja_ dihadapannya ini dengan keras hingga dia sadar akan perbuatannya.

"yakkk... Kim Taehyung! Park Jimin! apa yang kalian kalian lakukan, hah?! Hentikan!" Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru saja mengurus administrasi segera melerai kedua _Dongsaeng_ -nya yang bertengkar.

"Cih!" Desis Taehyung kesal.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA, HAH?!" Bentak sang ' _Leader'_.

"Namjoon, tenanglah." Seokjin berusaha meredakan amarah kekasihnya. "dan kalian berdua, kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, kembalilah ke _Dorm_! Ini rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau publik melihat hal ini, hah?! Bagaimanapun kalian adalah publik figur!"

"katakan itu pada si brengsek ini."

"KAU—"

" _annyeonghaseyo_."

Jimin menghentikan ucapannya begitu seorang _namja_ tinggi berdiri dihadapan mereka. Jimin menatap _namja_ berkulit _Tan_ itu dengan tajam. _Kenapa dia ada disini?!_ batinnya kesal.

"ah... Kim Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seokjin dengan ramah.

"aku ingin menjenguk Yoongi _hyung, Sunbae._ Kudengar dia sedang sakit." Jawabnya. Mingyu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang menggoda, membuat seokjin terkesima dengan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"ehem!" Namjoon sengaja berdehem, mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya tidak bersikap terlalu berlebihan pada _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

Seokjin mencubit lengan Namjoon dan tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya cemburu.

"dia sedang tidur, tidak bisa diganggu!" jawab Jimin ketus.

Mingyu menatap Jimin dengan tajam, membuat Jimin merasa kalau _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih muda itu tengah menantangnya. Sungguh Jimin ingin menghajar _namja_ dihadapannya itu, paling tidak membuat wajah tampannya lebam.

Seokjin menyikut perut Jimin, "apa-apaan kau, Jim? Dia sudah datang kesini. Kau masuklah ke ruangan itu, Mingyu _-ah_! Yoongi sudah bangun, dia sedang menonton TV sekarang. Dan panggil aku _hyung_. rasanya aneh mendengarmu memanggil kami _Sunbae_. Kau juga boleh berbicara _banmal_ pada kami."

"baiklah _hyung_. _Gomawo_." Mingyu tersenyum lagi sebelum memasuki ruangan Yoongi.

" _hyung_ , kau sudah gila, _eoh_?! Kenapa aku membiarkan orang asing itu menemui Yoongi _hyung_?!" protes Jimin.

"astaga, dia bukan orang asing. Dia itu sahabat Yoongi. apa salahnya kalau Mingyu menjenguknya?"

"ya, kenapa kau marah Park Jimin?" sahut Taehyung, sengaja memancing sahabatnya itu.

Seokjin tidak henti-hentinya menatap Mingyu dari jendela. _Namja_ tampan itu tengah mengobrol dengan Yoongi. "hah~ dia benar-benar tampan..." ujarnya mengagumi ketampanan member Seventeen itu.

"Jin Seok! Kau bahkan tidak pernah memujiku tampan dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan _namja_ itu tampan, hah?! dia bahkan lebih muda lima tahun darimu!" Protes Namjoon yang cemburu.

"tapi memang kenyataannya kau tidak tampan, Namjoon. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa suka padamu." Jawab Seokjin jujur.

"yaak~! Jin Seok!"

Jimin tidak memperdulikan kedua pasangan yang tengah berdebat itu. tatapannya terfokus pada kedua _namja_ didalam sana yang tengah berpelukan. Yoongi tersenyum dalam pelukan Mingyu. Jimin menatap mereka dengan muram. _Kau bahkan tersenyum karena kehadirannya, hyung. sedangkan setiap kali aku ada dihadapanmu, kau selalu terlihat sedih. Apa aku tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu yang kau tujukan untukku lagi, hyung?_

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Jimin, lalu tersenyum sinis. _Sekarang kau merasa menyesal kan, Park Jimin?cepatlah sadar sebelum semuanya terlambat._

* * *

Mingyu menatap prihatin pada _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini. Yoongi terlihat smakin pucat dan kurus. Kalau saja dia tidak bergerak, Mingyu pasti mengira kalau hyung nya itu sudah mati. begitu melihatnya, Yoongi langsung memeluknya. Mingyu merasa itu pertanda buruk. _Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya_. "bagaimana keadaanmu, _hyung?_ astaga, kau kurus sekali!"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemah.

"tadi aku melihat Park Jimin didepan."

Yoongi terlihat terkejut. "dia disini?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, "kau tidak tahu?"

"dia tidak pernah menjengukku." Tukasnya.

" _heol_... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, _hyung_?"

Tangan kurusnya bergetar, membuat Mingyu semakin khawatir. "kami... kami melakukannya, Mingyu."

 _Melakukannya?_ Perlu beberapa detik bagi Mingyu untuk memahami maksudnya. Mingyu terkejut, sangat tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. "ma-maksudnya kalian benar-benar melakukannya, _hyung_?!" ujarnya tidak percaya.

"saat itu dia mabuk dan... dan kami..."

"dia memperkosamu?!" serunya semakin heboh.

Yoongi menggeleng. "aku kira dia juga mencintaiku, Mingyu. Aku kira dia juga menginginkanku. Tapi setelah itu dia bilang dia masih mencintai Jungkook dan mengatakan ini semua adalah kesalahan."

Sungguh, Mingyu ingin menghajar _namja_ brengsek itu. _Bajingan, apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Yoongi hyung, hah?!_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"aku benar-benar merasa bodoh, Mingyu _-ah_. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Dengan bodohnya aku menganggap dia sudah melupakan Jungkook dan mulai membuka hatinya untukku." _Namja_ manis itu mulai menangis. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Mingyu kembali memeluk Yoongi, membiarkan _namja_ itu menangis sepuasnya. Mingyu membelai rambut _Light_ _Blonde_ itu dengan lembut—mencoba menenangkan Yoongi.

"aku tidak sanggup lagi..." Yoongi kembali berbicara, "kurasa... kurasa aku memang harus menyerah."

Mingyu ingin menanyakan maksud ucapan Yoongi, namun rupanya _namja_ manis itu sudah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Mingyu membenarkan posisi tidur Yoongi di ranjang. _Sepertinya dia lelah karena menangis tadi,_ batinnya. Mingyu membelai pipi Yoongi dengan lembut. _Kau tidak pantas merasakan hal ini, hyung... aku akan terus mendukungmu._

* * *

Taehyung menatap prihatin pada _namja_ berkulit pucat yang tengah terdiam diatas sofa. Yoongi sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun keadaannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya—bahkan jauh lebih parah. Beberapa kali dia pingsan, menolak makan dan menyendiri. Beberapa kali Yoongi berteriak dalam tidurnya, seakan-akan mengalami mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Taehyung berjalan memasuki kamar Jungkook—kamar yang dia tempati sejak bertengkar dengan Jimin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"ini benar-benar mengerikan." gumam Jungkook yang memang berada dikamarnya.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "ahh...! aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi...!"

Jungkook menatap tajam _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. dia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung, membuat _namja_ pemilik _4D_ _Charisma_ itu mendekat padanya.

"Ju-jungkook...?" mendadak Taehyung merasa gugup. _Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

" _hyung._ " bisik Jungkook tepat ditelinganya, membuat Taehyung semakin terkejut. "kau tahukenapa aku menolak Jimin _hyung_?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. _Namja_ itu mendorong tubuh Sang maknae agar menjauh darinya, namun Jungkook sudah merangkul pinggang Taehyung, membuat _namja_ itu tidak bisa kabur. "yaa~! Lepaskan aku, _Kookie..._ " Protesnya.

Jungkook tidak memperdulikan "aku menolaknya karena aku menyukaimu, _hyung_."

Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-AKU?" Tukasnya tidak percaya. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. "sejak kapan?"

Jungkook meghela napas panjang, "entahlah. Aku tidak mengingatnya. Terlalu lama sampai aku tidak mengingatnya, _hyung_."

"lalu kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"aku takut kau akan menolakku." Jawabnya jujur. "tapi aku bisa gila kalau tidak mengatakannya padamu." Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung, menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. "aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang." Tegasnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau _maknae_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menyukainya sejak lama. "kalau aku menolakmu... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang polos.

"aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Taehyung terkejut dengan jawaban 'sang _maknae'_. "kenapa? Apa kau juga ingin menghentikan persahabatan kita?" ujarnya sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"kalau kau menolakku, aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu, _hyung_. meskipun aku memaksakan untuk membali seperti semula, semuanya tidak akan sama. Aku sudah memilih untuk menyatakan perasaanku, itu artinya aku harus siap dengan penolakanmu. Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama _, Hyung_. aku harus pergi." Jelasnya.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku...!" Seru Taehyung spontan. _Namja_ itu terlihat panik.

Jungkook tercengang dengan apa yang didengarnya. "jadi... kau menerimaku, _hyung_? apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"aku... aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya ragu. "tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau tidak ada disisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu, _Kookie_. aku mau menjadi kekasihmu asal kau meninggalkanku sendiri."

Jungkook menggeram dengan suara rendah, "aku tidak mau kau menerimaku karena terpaksa, _hyung_."

Taehyung kembali menggigit bibirnya, "tapi ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Keduanya terdiam, saling terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Jungkook mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu hingga terjerembab di ranjang. _Namja_ itu mengurung tubuh yang berada dibawahnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. taehyung tidak melawan. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Jungkook mengangkat dagu taehyung. "izinkan aku membuktikannya _, hyung_." ucapnya dengan tegas.

Taehyung mengangguk, "lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Tanpa ragu Jungkook langsung melumat bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Taehyung masih terdiam, membiarkan 'sang dominan' melakukan bagiannya. Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menciumnya, tentu saja dia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. ketika lidah Jungkook memasuki mulutnya, barulah Taehyung membalas ciuman itu. lidahnya saling bertautan dengan lidah Jungkook. cairan _saliva_ terus mengalir dari bibirnya. Jungkook menghentikan kecupan mereka begitu Taehyung nyaris kehabisan napas. _Namja_ itu melepas _sweater_ dan celana yang dikenakan Taehyung tubuh _namja_ itu polos, lalu melepas pakaiannya sendiri. taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu melihat tubuh telanjang Jungkook. Dia tidak menyangka Jungkook mempunyai tubuh berotot yang seksi. _Sejak kapan dia jadi sekeren ini?_ batinnya menerka-nerka.

"jangan tutup matamu, _hyung_. lihat aku."

"uh~ tapi ini memalukan _Kookie_..."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang polos. _Kau sangat manis, hyung... manis dan polos._

"kau tidak perlu malu, _hyung_... lepaskan tanganmu, sayang." Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung, lalu beralih pada perpotongan lehernya.

"eughhh~" desahan Taehyung semakin menggairahkan.

Jungkook terus menciptakan tanda kepemilikan di leher indah itu. taehyung benar-benar merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dirasakan olehnya. "enggmm... ahhh...! _Kookie~_ " taehyung tidak sanggup menahan desahannya.

"kau sangat indah, _hyung_. _you're my angel._ " Jungkook terus mengagumi keidahan malaikat yang ada dibawahnya saat ini.

"nyaah~" Taehyung kembali mendesah begitu Jungkook menggigit _nipple_ -nya dengan lembut. Jungkook mencubit _nipple_ kiri Taehyung, membuat benda bewarna _pink_ itu semakin menegang. Aroma _Aquatic_ yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook semakin membuat Taehyung bergairah. Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua _nipple_ Taehyung, Jungkook menyentuh penis Taehyung yang sudah tegak dan terus mengeluarkan _precum_. Jungkook mengocoknya dengan cepat, membuat tubuh kurus Taehyung melengkung.

"ANGGHNNN~! Kookk... nggh... annhhh...!" taehyung meremas surai _Dark Brown_ Jungkook. dengan jemarinya.

Jungkook tersenyum puas begitu melihat reaksi _namja_ kelahiran Daegu itu. tanpa ragu _namja_ itu langsung memasukkan penis Taehyung ke mulutnya dan mulai menjilat dan mengulumnya secara bergantian .

"Jung...ahhh! hnnghh.~" taehyung semakin menggila.

Sang ' _Golden Maknae'_ terus menggoda penis taehyung, sesekali menggigit ujungnya dengan lembut dan menjilat lubang kecil dipuncak Junior Taehyung dengan lidahnya.

"kook... henti-ahhh...! ber...henti...AHHH!" Taehyung berusaha mendoong tubuh yang lebih muda. "AHHNNN~! Se-sesuatuhh... akan keluar~!" desahnya.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung akan mencapai puncaknya. _Namja_ itu mempercepat gerakan mulutnya.

"AHHH! Kook...HNNGHH... AHHNN... ANNGHH...!" Taehyung menyemburkan spermanya dimulut Jungkook yang menelannya tanpa sisa. Napas _namja_ itu tak beraturan... rasa nikmat itu menguras tenaganya.

Jungkook mengusap s isa cairan Taehyung yang menetes dibibirnya dengan tangannya. "kau benar-benar manis, _hyung..._ " gumamnya dengan suara berat.

Bahkan hanya mendengar suara Jungkook saja memuat gairah Taehyung bangkit dalam sekejap. Jungkook menghapus peluh di dahi _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. "lebih baik kita berhenti disini saja _hyung_." ujarnya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. "kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa.

"aku tidak mau melakukannya kalau kau belum memutuskan."

"aku menerimamu, _Kookie_." jawabnya.

Jungkook mercengang, nyaris tidak percaya. "ka-kau yakin, _hyung_?" ucapnya memastikan.

Taehyung mengangguk mantap, "aku yakin kau akan membahagiakanku dan tidak akan mengecewakanku." Taehyung manis itu memeluk _namja_ dihadapannya itu dengan erat.

"Jadi kumohon... jangan berhenti mengejarku, _Kookie._ teruslah bersamaku."

Jungkook tersenyum senang. _Namja_ itu kembali mengecup perpotongan leher eksotis itu. "kau tidak akan menyesal _, hyung_." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

Jungkook memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke mulutnya sendiri, melumuri jari-jari panjang itu dengan _saliva-_ nya. Jungkook melebarkan kedua kaki _submissive_ -nya.

"eunghhh~" Taehyung kembali mengerang nikmat begitu Jungkook meraba lubang berkerutnya dengan jari tangannya. " _Kookie~_ ANGHHH...!" Jeritnya saat Jungkook memasukkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubangnya. "uhh... _Appo..._ hiks..." Taehyung mulai menangis. Jungkook mulai mengaduk lubang sempit itu dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"anhh! nnnhhh... nyaah~"tanpa sadar Taehyung juga menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat jari Jungkook semakin tertanan didalam lubangnya. "AHHH...!"

Jungkook kembali memasukkan satu jari lagi, membuat tubuh yang lebih tua tersentak. Lubangnya terasa begitu penuh dan Juniornya kembali ereksi dan mulai meneteskan _precum_.

Begitu dirasa cukup, Jungkook mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Taehyung, lalu ganti memposisikan penis besarnya yang tegak tepat didepan lubang itu. "Siapkan dirimu, ini akan sakit."

Taehyung mengangguk lemah tanpa begitu memperdulikan peringatan Jungkook. tubuhnya perlu dipuaskan sekarang. "ANGGHHH! _Appo_...!" Taehyung kemali menjerit saat merasakan lubangnya dimasuki oleh penis Jungkook yang besar. Rasanya sangat penuh dan sesak. Luang _Virgin_ -nya dipaksa membuka lebar.

"ssshhh... sempit sekali..." Gumam 'sang _maknae_ ' saat rektum Taehyung mengetat. Terpaksa _namja_ itu mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya.

"AHHH~!" Seru Taehyung spontan karena gerakan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu saat penis Jungkook berhasil menekan prostatnya.

Jungkook mulai menyodok lubang sempit itu dengan gerakan cepat. Tangannya memompa penis Taehyungdengan cekatan.

"Aakhh! Ahhhn-oohhhh...!" taehyung mendesah frustasi pasrah merasaka kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Air matanya terus menetes disetiap sodokannya karena rasa nikmat tak terkira.

" _you're so tight_ , _hyung..._ " ucapan Jungkook terdengar begitu _sexy_. Jungkook terus menghujam lubang itu.

" _Kookie..._ disituhh... ahh... aku mau keluarhhh...!"

"hnn... aku juga _hyung_...hnnn! lubangmu meremas milikku..." racaunya saat lubang Taehyung semakin mengetat.

Taehyung meremas rambut Jungkook dengan kasar. Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat Taehyung sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

"ANGHHH...! _Kookie~_ NNGHHH...!" Taehyung menyemburkan spermanya hingga mengotori tubuhnya dan tangan Jungkook.

" _fuck,hyung_...!" seru 'sang dominan' saat menyemprotkan cairan spermanya yang banyak didalam tubuh Taehyung.

Cairan sperma mengalir di paha dalam Taehyung saat Jungkook mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubangnya. Kedua _namja_ itu saling berpelukan erat, seakan tidak mau dipisahkan.

" _saranghae, hyung_." bisik Jungkook sebelum mengecup dahi Taehyung dengan lembut.

" _nado saranghae_ , _Kookie_ ~" jawab Taehyung lemah sebelum _namja_ itu terlarut dalam tidurnya.

 **~chapter 7 end~**

 _Jeonbokjuk: bubur abalone_

 _Huwaa~! Apa-apaan ini? seharusnya ini menegangkan kok malah muncul adegan NC-nya VKOOK? (entahlah... author sendiri juga tidak tahu). Sungguh berubah dari rencana awal. Awalnya author pengennya langsung lanjutin ceritanya MINYOON, tapi author ngerasa ada yang kurang. Sepertinya hubungan VKOOK harus diselesaikan terleih dahulu, baru author bisa bikin adegan-adegan selanjutnya. Mianhae ya bagi yang udah menunggu momennya MINYOON karena mereka munculnya dikit banget. Habis mau gimana lagi? Mereka kan lagi perang dingin... masa' author bikin adegan romantis? Makanya adegan romantisnya author alihkan ke VKOOK. Moga kalian suka dehh~ (jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya)._


	8. Chapter 8

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen, EXO (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 **~chapter 8~**

Jimin menatap kedua sejoli yang tengah menonton film sambil berpelukan erat. Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, keduanya telah mengumumkan hubungan mereka. awalnya Jimin tidak percaya saat Hoseok mengatakan kalau mereka berpacaran. Namun begitu keduanya telah mengumumkan pada member yang lain, Jimin tidak meragukannya. Anehnya, Jimin tidak merasa sedih atau frustasi seperti layaknya orang yang sedang patah hati. dia tidak merasakan apapun. _Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku? Bukankah aku menyukai Jungkook?_ pikinya heran. Jimin menghela napas. Biasanya Yoongi akan menyemangatinya disaat-saat seperti ini. sudah hampir dua bulan Yoongi mendiamkannya. Sejujurnya lebih baik melihat Yoongi marah daripada _namja_ itu mengabaikannya seperti ini. Jimin ingin meminta maaf pada _namja_ manis itu, namun situasi ini membuatnya memilih diam seperti seorang pengecut. Sejak kejadian itu Jimin tidak pernah melihat binar dimata indah Yoongi. kini tatapannya terlihat redup dan kosong. Sungguh, Jimin merindukan Yoongi yang dulu. Jimin merindukan senyumannya yang indah itu. Jimin merindukan Yoongi yang selalu semangat padanya. suasana disekitarnya juga berubah. hampir semua member menjauhinya—kecuali Namjoon dan Hoseok yang masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Jimin merasa seperti orang asing dalam kelompoknya sendiri. tetapi diantara semua hal yang terjadi, saat Yoongi membencinya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. _apa hukuman untuk orang brengsek sepertiku, Yoongi hyung?_ batinnya. _Aku memang pantas dihukum_.

* * *

Bang Si Hyuk melipat tangannya—kebiasaannya saat tengah berpikir keras. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka akan ucapan _namja_ manis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak sejak _namja_ itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Awalnya sang direktur Bighit Entertaiment itu hanya ingin menanyakan alasan Yoongi yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bersemangat, bahkan kesehatannya menurun hingga dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Bang Si Hyuk mengenal Yoongi, setiap lirik yang diciptakan olehnya itu menunjukkan betapa sentimentalnya _namja_ itu. hidupnya yang keras membuatnya kuat meskipun dia terlihat rapuh. Sang 'Direktur' menghela napas panjang. "apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Min Yoongi?" sungguh dia berharap Yoongi akan mengubah keputusannya, meskipun dia yakin sekali kalau Yoongi tidak akan melakukannya. _Namja_ keras kepala ini sudah membuat keputusan—dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

"ya, _Sajangnim._ " Jawabnya tegas.

"bagaimana dengan BTS? Apa kau tega meninggalkan teman-temanmu dan ARMY?"

Yoongi menarik napas panjang, tentu ini semua adalah keputusan yang berat baginya. "BTS akan lebih baik tanpaku, _Sajangnim_. Aku yakin ARMY akan mendukung keputusanku, meskipun mereka akan kecewa pada awalnya."

"lalu bagaimana dengan cita-citamu, Yoongi? bagaimana dengan pengorbananmu selama ini untuk menjadi musisi yang diakui? Apa kau akan berhenti ditengah jalan seperti ini?"

Yoongi tersenyum getir. Yoongi benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Dia sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk menjadi seorang musisi, dan kini dia memutuskan berhenti hanya demi Park Jimin— _namja_ yang telah menghancurkan cintanya. Yoongi menatap bosnya dan membulatkan tekadnya. Dia sudah hancur. Apa yang harus disesalkannya? Yoongi sudah menyesal. _Namja_ itu mengangguk, meskipun tangannya bergetar. "saya... saya tidak akan... mengubah keputusanku, _Sajangnim_." Jawabnya.

Bang Si Hyuk menghela napas dengan berat. Dia sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Yoongi, musisi didikannya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"maafkan aku, _Sajangnim_. Saya sudah mengecewakanmu dengan keputusanku yang egois ini."

"sebenarnya kenapa kau membuat keputusan gila seperti ini?"

Yoongi terdiam. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan alasan dibalik keputusannya untuk membatalkan kontrak hanya karena tidak ingin melihat Park Jimin? tapi sungguh, _namja_ itu telah menghancurkan kehidupannya, mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuatnya gila. "aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sang 'Direktur' memutuskan tidak bertanya lagi.

Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah map merisi kontraknya yang pernah ditanda tangani olehnya dulu. "aku akan mengembalikan uang sejumlah dengan kontrak awal perjanjian."

"tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu membayar separuhnya saja."

Yoongi terkejut dengan ucapan bosnya. "ta-tapi..."

"anggap saja itu adalah hasil jerih payahmu selama ini."

Yoongi menggeleng, "tapi itu uang yang banyak sekali, _Sajangnim_. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selama ini, aku hanya merepotkan kalian semua."

"kau melakukan banyak hal, Min Yoongi. kau adalah genius yang berbakat. Kau menciptakan banyak lagu yang indah. Aku selalu terpukau dengan lirik lagu yang kau ciptakan. Tanpa kau BTS tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang."

 _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum, kali ini senyum tulus. Dia merasa sangat terharu dengan ucapan sang 'Direktur'.

"kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. sayang sekali kau memutuskan hal ini. tapi apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan terus mendukung keputusanmu. Kuharap kau tidak

akan menyesali keputusanmu."

Yoongi sudah tidak membendung air matanya. baginya Bang Si Hyuk bukan hanya seorang Direktur agensi yang menaunginya selama ini, namun dia juga sosok yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. "terima kasih, _Sajangnim_. Saya benar-benar bersyukur pernah mengenal orang hebat seperti anda. Sungguh, saya akan selalu menganggap Bighit sebagai keluarga. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semuanya, _Sajangnim._ "

"aku hanya minta satu hal."

Perkataan Bang Si Hyuk membuat Yoongi terdiam—mendengarkan satu-satunya permintaan Bang Si Hyuk padanya.

"teruslah bermusik. Jangan pernah menginggalkan musik. Musik adalah kehidupanmu. Jangan lupakan identitas dirimu sebagai seseorang yang mecintai musik dan hidup demi musik."

Yoongi mengangguk. "baiklah, _Sajangnim_. Saya akan terus bermusik seperti permintaan anda."

Bang Si Hyuk menepuk punggung Yoongi. "jangan anggap permintaanku sebagai beban, Yoongi."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "tidak, anda benar _Sajangnim_. Tidak seharusnya saya meninggalkan identitas saya. Saya benar-benar bodoh sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan musik yang selama ini telah membesarkan saya."

"aku akan segera mengurus pembatalan kontrakmu."

"hm... saya mohon anda merahasiakan hal ini dari member lain."

Bang Si Hyuk menatap Yoongi tajam, "apa kau tidak akan mengatakan pada member yang lain? bagaimanapun mereka berhak tahu."

"saya akan mengatakannya dengan cara saya sendiri."

* * *

Hari masih pagi, namun Namjoon harus membangunkan semua member dan berkumpul di ruang tamu _Dorm_. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal—merasa kesal karena terganggu tidurnya. "kenapa kita harus sekarang, sih?" protesnya begitu Namjoon telah membangunkannya.

" _molla_ , Sejin _hyung_ bilang akan memberitahukan pengumuman penting untuk kita." Jawabnya. "dan mandilah, katanya Bang _Sajangnim_ juga akan kesini."

"apa?!" seru Hoseok dan Jungkook heboh. Ini pertama kalinya CEO Bighit Entertaiment itu mengunjungi _Dorm_ mereka. begitu mendengar ucapan Namjoon, Seokjin segera merapikan seluruh _Dorm_ dengan cekatan.

"apa _Sajangnim_ mau menagjak kita liburan?" tukas Taehyung penuh harap.

"yaak! Jangan bermimpi, _alien._ " Hoseok menjitak kepala _namja_ itu dengan keras.

"aww...! _Appo_...!"

"bisakah kalian diam? Ini masih pagi!" seru sang _Leader_ yang kesal karena tingkah laku _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

Setelah mereka bersiap-siap, mereka segera berkumpul di ruang tamu seperti diinstruksikanoleh _manager_ mereka.

"mana Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin. Sejak tadi dia tidak melihat melihat _namja_ pucat itu.

Hoseok mengangkat bahu. "entahlah. Mungkin dia menginap di _Studio_ lagi." Jawabnya.

Jimin yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya terdiam. _Rupanya kau masih menghindariku, hyung_... batinnya sedih. Semua member segera terdiam begitu pintu _Dorm_ terbuka dan dua orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang.

"selamat pagi, _Sajangnim_." Sapa mereka serempak seraya membungkukkan badan dengan hormat pada Bos mereka.

Bang Si Hyuk dan Sejin segera duduk di sofa. "jadi, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian semua."

" _ne?_ " Ujar Namjoon tidak sabar.

Direktur itu menghela napas berat. Jujur, dia tidak siap memberitahukan hal ini kepada keenam pemuda dihadapannya ini. "Min Yoongi memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontrak dan mengundurkan diri."

"APA?!" Seru semuanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Namjoon menggeleng cepat, "tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin..." ujarnya entah pada siapa. " _sajangnim_ pasti bercanda, kan?"

Sejin menghela napas panjang. Manager berkacamata itu menyodorkan selembar surat di meja. "ini adalah surat pembatalan kontrak Yoongi yang sudah ditanda tangani olehnya."

Namjoon segera merebut surat itu dan membacanya.

"aku serius. Yoongi memang memutuskan untuk keluar dari BTS." Ucap 'sang CEO' menegaskan.

Suasana mendadak hening, lalu mulai terdengar isakan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Seokjin tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. bahkan Taehyung telah menangis dipelukan Jungkook. sang _golden maknae_ mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Sementara itu Hoseok memukul tembok dengan keras—melampiaskan kesedihannya karena telah kehilangan seorang sahabat. Jimin masih terdiam. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Jimin tidak menyangka Yoongi benar-benar membencinya hingga _namja_ itu memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka dan membuang cita-citanya begitu saja.

"kenapa anda tidak memberitahukannya lebih awal?!" geram Namjoon tidak terima.

"ini adalah permintaan Yoongi sendiri." jawab Bang Si Hyuk dengan tenang—tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan 'sang _Rapper_ '. Pria paruh baya itu beranjak meninggalkan _Dorm_ mereka. "Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon menoleh.

"tolong jaga anggotamu yang lain." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"yoongi _hyung_..." gumam Jimin lirih. Tatapannya kosong, nyaris sama dengan tatapan Yoongi sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu berlari menuju kamar Yoongi.

"PARK JIMIN...!" Seru namjoon.

Semua member segera menyusul _namja_ Busan itu—bermaksud mencegahnya berbuat gila.

Jimin membuka pintu lemari Yoongi dengan kasar. Tidak ada satu pun barang yang tersisa dilemari itu kecuali sepucuk surat. Jimin segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 _From: Min Yoongi_

 _Aku tahu keputusanku ini sangat egois. Tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk tetap bersikap sewajarnya. Aku lelah berpura-pura tersenyum disaat perasaanku menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Aku ingin pergi. Aku tidak bisa terjebak dalam kebohongan ini lagi. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Aku tidak dapat kembali seperti semula. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk menutupinya, luka itu akan semakin tampak. Aku harap kalian tidak mengambil pilihan sepertiku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kalian adalah sahabatku yang terbaik._

"yoongi _hyung_..." ucap Jimin lirih. _Namja_ itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya. yoongi benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Seokjin merebut surat itu dan membacanya dengan tangan gemetar. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Namjoon mendudukkan kekasihnya di ranjang Yoongi yang kosong.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Jin Seok?" tukas Namjoon, khawatir dengan kondisi kekasihnya.

 _BUAGG!_ Tiba-tiba saja seokjin bangkit dan memukul wajah Jimin dengan keras.

" _HYUNG.._.!" Seru Hoseok dan Taehyung, tidak percaya bahwa hyung-nya yang lembut itu memukul _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri.

Namjoon segera mencegah kekasihnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh dengan memeluk seokjin dengan erat. "tenanglah... Jin Seok."

Seokjin menarik kasar kerah baju Jimin yang tersungkur, tidak peduli _namja_ itu kesakitan karena pukulannya tadi. "KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KAU YANG MENYEBABKAN YOONGI PERGI!"

" _Hyung._.. sudah hentikan..." Taehyung mencoba meredam amarah sang member tertua itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kata Hoseok yang memang tidak tahu.

Seojin menatap tajam pada Jimin, "kau! Apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi, hah?! apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Jimin menghela napas berat. "aku... hari itu... saat pesta perayaan _Comeback_ kita, aku mabuk dan kami... melakukannya."

"kau memperkosanya?!" seru Taehyung tidak percaya.

"aku tidak melakukannya... maksudku aku tidak tahu... aku bilang padanya kalau itu adalah kesalahan." Jimin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sesaat semuanya hening.

"kau benar-benar brengsek Park Jimin! apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Yoongi?!" ucap Seokjin, kecewa dengan perbuatan _dongsaeng-_ nya. "selama ini Yoongi mencintaimu. Dia bahkan memilih untuk merelakan perasaannya sendiri karena kau mencintai Jungkook. berkali-kali Yoongi tersakiti karena dirimu, dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Jimin tersentak dengan semua pernyataan yang Seokjin lontarkan. _Yoongi hyung mencintaiku?_ Batinnya tidak percaya. _Astaga... apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, hyung...?_

Seokjin menyeringai sinis. "sekarang kau benar-benar menghancurkannya, Jimin. kau telah menghancurkan kehidupan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus." Sambungnya.

"yoongi _hyung_..." gumam Jimin dengan lirih. _Namja_ tampan itu terduduk di lantai. "apa yang telah kulakukan?" sesalnya.

Namjoon menepuk bahu _namja_ Busan itu, mencoba menenangkan. "ini semua sudah terjadi. sekarang yang terpenting kita harus mencari dimana keberadaan Yoongi."

Hoseok bergumam, "hmm... kurasa Kim Mingyu tahu dimana keberadaannya. Bukankah dia sahabat terdekat Yoongi _hyung_?"

* * *

Yoongi menatap sungai Han dalam waktu yang lama. Lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi jembatan menambah keindahan , sedikit menghiburnya. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan nomor Mingyu.

" _yeoboseo?"_ ujar suara diseberang sana.

"aku menyerah Mingyu. aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini lagi."

" _yoongi hyung? apa maksudmu?"_

"aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

Sejenak Mingyu terdiam, mencerna maksud ucapan Yoongi. _"hyung keluar dari BTS?!"_ serunya spontan. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan Mingyu."

" _sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan kesana."_

"aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

" _kau tidak berpikir untuk benar-benar meninggalkan mereka kan hyung? kau... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_ Mingyu terdengar khawatir. Entah kenapa firasatnya Yoongi

"aku memang akan pergi."

Mingyu terdiam. Itu artinya Yoongi juga akan meninggalkananya. _"kenapa kau mengambil keputusan ini? kau tidak harus melakukan hal ini, hyung."_

Yoongi tersenyum getir, "dari awal aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bahagia."

Terdengar dengusan rendah dari seberang sana, nampaknya Mingyu sudah menerima keputusan Yoongi. _"geurae, kau tahu kan aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu? Kuharap ini memang keputusan yang terbaik untukmu."_ Jawabnya. _"jadi... kau akan pergi kemana, hyung?"_

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, " _mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Tapi aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu. Setelah aku mengetahui keberadaanku, Berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakan hal ini. kalau tidak akau tidak akan pernah menghubungimu lagi"

" _aku berjanji. aku pasti akan merindukanmu."_

"baiklah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Wonwoo."

" _hyung."_

"hmm?"

" _mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal. Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung. aku bersyukur kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik. Kalau bukan karena dirimu, mungkin hubunganku dan Wonwoo tidak akan mengalami kemajuan. Gomawo."_

Yoongi mengangguk. "aku juga menyayangimu, Mingyu. Kau selalu mengerti diriku dengan baik. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku sangat beruntung karena takdir telah meperrtemukan aku dengan orang sebaik dirimu. Jaga dirimu, Kim Mingyu."

" _ne, kau juga hyung."_

Yoongi memutus panggilan. _namja_ Daegu itu kembali menatap keindahan sungai Han. Perlahan air mata menetes dari matanya.

* * *

Mingyu membuka pintu _Dorm_ Seventeen. Kemarin mereka telah menyelesaikan Konser mereka, sehingga hari ini mereka mendapatkan jatah libur selama tiga hari. Banyak member yang memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halaman mereka. yang tersisa hanya Jun dan Minghao yang memang merupakan member cina, Seungcheol yang masih ada urusan sebagai _Leader_ , lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum begitu melihat kekasihnya tengah tertawa sambil menonton acara TV. Mingyu sangat menyukai tawa Wonwoo yang memang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang, membuat _namja_ manis itu terkejut.

" _hyung_..." bisik Mingyu. _Namja_ itu manyadarkan dagunya di bahu Wonwoo.

"kau bawa pesananku, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo. Seblumnya dia memang menitip _ice cream_ pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menunjukkan plastik kecil ditangannya. "rasa Vanilla. seperti pesananmu, sayang." Mingyu menatap seisi Dorm, "dimana yang lain?"

"seungcheol _hyung_ sedang di Studio, Jun dan Minghao pergi berkeliling kota."

 _TEET! TEET!_

Terdengar suara bel, Wonwoo segera beranjak dari sofa dan melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. _Namja_ manis itu segera membuka pintu _Dorm._ Wonwoo tersentak begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu mereka. _Rap monster sunbaenim, V sunbaenim dan Jimin sunbaenim..._ batin _namja_ kelahiran Chungsam itu."ehmm," Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"apa seungcheol _hyung_ sudah datang?" Mingyu berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih.

Mingyu juga terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang ada diambang pintu. "Kenapa kalian ada disini?" serunya spontan.

Wonwoo memberikan isyarat agar ketiga _namja_ itu masuk. Ketiga member BTS itu duduk di sofa. Wonwoo masih menggeleng, tidak menyangka _boyband_ dari Bighit Entertaiment ini ada di _Dorm_ mereka dan duduk di sofa mereka!

"langsung saja, kami ingin menanyakan keberadaan Yoongi _hyung_ sekarang." Ujar Jimin. _namja_ Busan itu menatap Mingyu dengan tegas. "kau adalah sahabat dekatnya, bukan? Beritahu keberadaan dirinya sekarang."

Mingyu berdecih kesal, "cih, kau pikir aku mau memberitahumu Setelah kau mencapakkannya begitu saja?!" sindirnya secara terang-terangan. Sungguh, Mingyu ingin memukul _namja_ dihadapannya

"Mingyu- _ah_ , aku mohon beritahu keberadaan Yoongi _hyung_. kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." ucap Taehyung dengan nada memelas, membuat Mingyu sedikit menurunkan amarahnya.

Wonwoo menuntun kekasihnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan member BTS. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal dan marah. Matanya menatap tajam pada _namja_ dihadapannya. "kau benar-benar brengsek, Park Jimin." tukasnya.

Jimin mengangguk. Dia memang brengsek.

"dia mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dia bahkan tetap bertahan meskipun kau mencintai orang lain dan berkali-kali kau menyakitinya. Sekarang kau benar-benar telah menghancurkannya. Seharusnya Yoongi hyung membencimu atas apa yang kau lakukan padanya, tapi dia bilang dia masih mencintaimu! Sungguh bodoh bukan?!"

"karena itu, aku mohon beritahu keberadaannya. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

Mingyu menghela napas seraya mengusap wajah tampannya. Disampingya, wonwoo mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengusap bahunya. Mingyu terkekeh sinis meratapi kebodohan Jimin. "sekarang kau baru menyesal, huh? Setelah dia pergi? kau pikir semuanya akan kemabli semudah membalik telapak tangan?!"

Jimin menunduk pasrah, "ya. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi aku ingin mencoba memperbaikinya meski itu tidak mungkin."

Sesaat Mingyu merasakan ketulusan dari _namja_ dihadapannya ini, membuatnya sedikit merasa iba. "kau terlambat, Park Jimin. Yoongi _hyung_ sudah pergi. dia bahkan tidak mengatakan keberadaannya padaku. Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dan wonwoo." Jelasnya dengan tenang.

Jimin tersentak dengan pernyataan Mingyu. "ka-kau bohong, kan?"

"dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Sahut Wonwoo, memberikan penjelasan. "semalam Yoongi _hyung_ menghubungi Mingyu. Dia bilang dia akan pergi—sepertinya dia akan meninggalkan Korea." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu, meminta persetujuan kekasihnya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Mingyu mengangguk samar. Wonwoo melanjutkan, "yoongi _hyung_ mengatakan kalau dia akan terus menghubungi kami, tapi dia meminta Mingyu agar berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini."

"dan maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian karena jika aku memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian, dia tidak akan menghubungiku lagi." tambah Mingyu.

"aku mohon, beritahukan keberadaan Yoongi _hyung_."

"aku tidak bisa! Meskipun kau memohon beribu kali pun padaku, aku tidak akan mengatakannya...! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, Park Jimin...! Bukankah itu kesalahanmu sendiri sehingga dia pergi?! Berhentilah memohon padaku dan carilah yoongi _hyung_ sendiri!" amarah Mingyu kembali tersulut.

Dengan kasar Mingyu menarik lengan Jimin dan menyeretnya , Taehyung dan Namjoon mengikuti langkah kedua _namja_ itu hingga berada diluar _Dorm_ mereka. Mingyu berbalik masuk, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah kebingungan. Wonwoo menatap ketiga member BTS itu dengan tatapan menyesal. " _su-sunbae..._ tolong maafkan perlakuan Mingyu. Sebenarnya dia sangat baik, hanya saja keadaan ini sangat sulit bagi kami. Sejujurnya aku sendiri juga tidak mau jika Yoongi _hyung_ membenci kami. Dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku dan Mingyu, Dia berperan besar dalam hubungan kami."

"apa maksudmu, Wonwoo?" seru Namjoon tidak mengerti. _Bukankah selama ini Yoongi berpacaran dengan Mingyu?_ Pikirnya.

Pipi Wonwoo merona, "jadi... sebenarnya Yoongi _hyung_ membantu Mingyu untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kalau bukan karena Yoongi _hyung_ , mungkin aku dan Mingyu tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jelasnya malu-malu.

"tunggu, jadi Mingyu tidak berpacaran dengan Yoongi hyung?" sela Taehyung.

"ahh... kalian pasti salah paham. Mingyu itu kekasihku."

Ketiga member BTS itu mengangguk paham. _Ahh... ternyata selama ini aku salah sangka..._ batin Taehyung.

"kami juga salah karena sudah memaksa Mingyu. Kami tidak tahu kalau keadaannya seperti ini..." ujar Namjoon.

"tidak apa-apa, _Sunbaenim_. sekali lagi maafkan Mingyu, ya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "baiklah. Kami pamit. Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkan kami masuk tadi." ketiga _namja_ itu berbalik, siap untuk pergi.

"Jimin _sunbaenim_ ," ucap wonwoo.

Jimin berbalik menatap _namja_ cantik itu. " _ne?_ "

"aku yakin suatu saat Yoongi _hyung_ akan memaafkanmu."

Jimin tersenyum getir, " _gomawo,_ wonwoo- _ah_. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan memaafkanku. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagi _namja_ brengsek sepertiku."

Wonwoo sudah hampir mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun Jimin sudah beranjak pergi.

 **~end of chapter 8~**

 _Kemarin banyak Reader yang nanya, kenapa kok Jungkook jadi Seme dan Taehyung jadi Uke? Trus ada juga yang nanya kenapa kok di Summary tulisannya Vkook, bukan Kookv, Padahal Jungkook yan jadi Seme?disini Author mau jelasin. Yang pertama, menurut Author Jungkook yang sekarang lebih pantes jadi Seme dibandingkan Taehyung. coba kalian perhatikan, Jungkook jauh lebih manly loh daripada Taetae (toh sekarang dia udah legal). lihat wajahnya yang searang, udah nggak terlihat polos kayak awal debut. Sekarang dia terlihat jauh lebih sexy dan dewasa. Selain itu, perhatikan bodynya Kookie, lebih berotot dan manly dibanding bodynya Taetae. dimata Author juga Jungkook bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Taehyung, makanya Author jadiin dia Author ngebash yang suka Taehyung jadi Seme, tapi menurut Author pribadi, Jungkook lebih cocok jadi Seme. Yang kedua, kenapa kok di summary ditulis Vkook, bukan KookV? Alasannya karena author suka aja. Menurut author (lagi), KookV itu agak aneh disebutin nggak sih? Lebih enakan Vkook. Mianhae klo Author udah bikin banyak yang salah sangka. Jadi yah... sekali lagi mianhae. Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Jangan lupa tulis komen dan saran yah... author butuh rujukan. (btw ada yang liat Wings Tour in Jakarta? Kalau ada semoga kita berjumpa disana, hehe...)_


	9. Chapter 9

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen, EXO, IKON (Other Cast)

Rated: T/M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 _Sebelumnya, author minta maaf banget karena udah lama nggak update. Author terlalu antusias dengan Wings Tour Trilogy Concert in Jakarta kemarin. Karena kemarin author ngurus tiket dan akomodasinya sendiri, author jadi nggak sempet ngelanjutin fanfic. Setelah konsernya kelar, baru deh author ngelanjutin chapter 9 ini. semoga kalian suka ya... jangan lupa reviewnya... btw ada yg juga nonton konser BTS? Kalau ada share pengalaman kalian ya... mungkin kita ketemu waktu konser. Untuk reader yang lagi ujian, fighting!_

 **~chapter 9~**

 _ **~New York,**_ _ **3 years later~**_

Yoongi berjalan dengan lunglai. Sesekali _namja_ berkulit pucat itu menghela napas berat. Hari ini banyak pelanggan di _café_ , membuatnya agak lelah. yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sejak meninggalkan Korea tiga tahun lalu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tinggal di New York—tempat yang paling ingin dikunjunginya, dan menetap disana. Dengan menggunakan hasil kerja kerasnya selama menjadi _idol_ , Yoongi bisa membeli sebuah flat kecil di pusat kota dan mengikuti kursus bahasa inggris. _Namja_ manis itu bekerja sebagai guru les piano disiang hari, dan menjadi pelayan _café_ di sore hari. Terkadang beberapa hari dalam satu minggu dia mengikuti _Cypher_ illegal di komunitas _Rapper Underground_ yangdiadakan dimalam hari. Kini _namja_ itu dikenal dengan nama panggung _Agust D_. Sesekali Yoongi menerima permintaan beberapa agensi di Korea untuk membuat lagu untuk menambah uang. Yoongi bersyukur dia masih bisa menyisihkan sebagian penghasilannya untuk orangtuanya. Awalnya kedua orangtuanya tidak setuju dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan korea, namun setelah menjelaskannya dengan susah payah, akhirnya orangtuanya menyetujuinya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dengan malas Yoongi beranjak membuka pintunya.

" _hyung_ ," ucap seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan.

"ah... Junhoe- _ah_ , ada apa?"

Junhoe adalah tetangganya yang juga sekaligus bekerja di _café_ yang sama dengannya. "Hanbin _hyung_ sedang sedang sakit dan dia belum makan seharian. aku ingin membuatkannya bubur, tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak..." _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan terkesan _maskulin_ itu mengusap tengkuknya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, " _Geurae,_ jadi kau memintaku untuk membuatkan Hanbin bubur, kan?" tukasnya, menangkap maksud _namja_ yang seumuran dengan Mingyu itu. terkadang Junhoe mengingatkannya pada Mingyu. Yoongi jadi merindukan sahabatnya itu.

" _ne hyung_ , kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"tidak, lagipula membuat bubur cukup mudah. Kau tunggu saja di apartemenmu, nanti kalau sudah jadi akan aku antarkan ke sana sekaligus menjenguk Hanbin."

Junhoe tersenyum kecil, " _gomawo, hyung._ aku kembali dulu."

"ya, jaga kekasihmu itu."

"tunggu, nanti malam _hyung_ mau mengikuti _Cypher_ lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "tidak nanti aku hanya _performance_ seperti biasa. Kenapa?"

" _ani._ Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat penampilan Yoongi _hyung_."

Yoongi menatap Junhoe dengan wajah cemberut yang malah terlihat lucu, " _geurae_ , aku juga tidak ingin kau mengacaukan penampilanku seperti kemarin!"

Junhoe mencubit pipi _namja_ yang lebih tua itu dengan gemas. " _aigoo~_ kau sangat manis _hyung_."

Inilah yang yoongi benci dari sikap Junhoe. _Namja_ itu terlalu sering menggodanya. Padahal namja itu lima tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi—nyaris seusia dengan Mingyu, namun Junhoe tidak pernah bersikap sopan padanya. "lepaskan tanganmu, Goo Junhoe." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Junhoe melepaskan cubitannya, " _Geurae_ , aku pergi hyung. Hanbin hyung pasti menungguku."

"pergilah. Kau menyebalkan."

Yoongi menutup pintu dengan keras sesaat setelah Junhoe pergi, tidak memperdulikan suara tawa Junhoe yang terdengar dibalik pintu. _namja_ itu segera beranjak menuju dapur yang memang menjadi satu dengan ruang tamu. Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuat bubur telur. Sejak hidup sendiri, mau tidak mau Yoongi mengurus semua kebutuhannya sendiri, seperti memasak, mencuci dan sebagainya. melihat Junhoe dan Hanbin terkadang mengingatkannya pada Jimin. _bagaimana kabar dia sekarang?_ Pikirnya tiba-tiba. Yoongi menggeleng keras, menyadari apa yang dilamunkannya. "berhentilah memikirkan _namja_ yang telah mencampakkanmu, Min Yoongi!" sergahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **~Seoul, at the same time~**_

Hoseok menekan bahu _namja_ bersurai _Silver Grey_ yang duduk didepannya dengan kasar, "yaa, Park Jimin! kau mau mabuk, hah?!"

Jimin terkekeh kecil, tidak memperdulikan ucapan Hoseok. "ayolah, _hyung_... aku masih bisa minum lagi." Ujarnya, lalu kembali meneguk segelas _Shots_. "lagipula, tujuan kita ke _club_ untuk bersenang-senang kan?" lanjutnya. " _enjoy the_ _party_ , _hyung_."

Beberapa _yeoja_ mulai mengelilinginya. Hoseok menggeram kesal. Seharusnya ini menjadi perayaan _Anniversary_ BTS yang ke tujuh tahun, namun sikap Jimin ini membuatnya muak. _Haishh... kemana Namjoon dan yang lainnya?_ Batinnya kesal karena sejak tadi member lainnya juga tidak terlihat setelah acara penyambutan. Hoseok tersentak begitu Jimin mencium bibir salah satu _yeoja_ yang ada dalam pelukannya dengan liar. Hoseok mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "ah, aku tidak tahu lagi!" serunya. _Namja_ bermarga 'Jung' itu sudah muak dengan kelakuan _Dongsaeng-_ nya. "aisshh... aku bisa gila!" _namja_ _Gwangju_ itu memilih untuk pergi.

"Jimin... ayo berdansa~!" rengek seorang _yeoja_ dengan _make-up_ tebal.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin menarik para _yeoja_ itu dan turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati alunan musik yang diputar.

Setelah Yoongi pergi, BTS sempat mengalami masa yang sulit, Khususnya bagi Park Jimin. _namja_ tampan itu terus mengurung diri di kamar Yoongi selama beberapa minggu. Member lainnya nyaris putus asa mengajaknya berbicara. Setelah hampir tiga minggu, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Namun _namja_ itu berubah. jimin tidak lagi tersenyum lebar, tidak lagi berbicara seperti biasa dan matanya yang indah dan bersinar itu kini meredup. Hampir setiap hari Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sekamar dengannya mendengar teriakan Jimin saat dia tertidur—Teriakan yang terdengar pilu dan hampa. Sejujurnya, ini lebih parah dibandingkan dengan apa yang Yoongi lakukan dulu. Setelah melewati tahun pertama, Jimin kembali bersikap biasa. _Namja_ itu kembali tertawa dan berbicara seperti sedia kala. Tentu saja member lainnya gembira dengan hal ini. awalnya mereka menganggap Jimin sudah menerima kepergian Yoongi. namun disaat itulah Jimin mulai melampiaskan emosinya dengan mempermainkan _yeoja_ dan bermabuk-mabukan di _club_. Jimin bahkan dijuluki sebagai idol dengan banyak skandal.

Daftar artis, model, maupun anggota _girlband_ pernah berkencan dengannya semakin bertambah, dan jika Jimin merasa bosan dengan mereka, dia akan langsung meninggalkan _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"jiminnh..." seulgi, _yeoja_ cantik yang merupakan seorang anggota _girlband_ ternama itu mendesah keras begitu Jimin meraba paha dalamnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu semakin terbuai dengan sentuhan lihai sang _cassanova_. Seperti rumor yang beredar, Jimin memang sangat berpengalaman. Sejak awal seulgi sudah tertarik dengan Jimin dan sudah sejak lama berusaha menarik perhatian _namja_ tampan itu. Seulgi semakin tidak sabar merasakan penis Jimin memasuki dirinya.

"kau sudah tidak tahan, _ne_?"

Seulgi tidak menjawab. _Yeoja_ itu malah semakin mengeraskan suara desahannya, tidak peduli disekelilingnya penuh dengan orang. "hahh...ji-jimnhh~"

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga kanan Seulgi. _"come to my room tonight."_ Bisiknya dengan suara berat yang seksi. _Namja_ itu langsung menarik tangan seulgi keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang menari dan menuju ke kamar yang sudah disewanya. Jimin langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar begitu memasuki kamarnya dan mendorong _yeoja_ itu ke ranjang. Seulgi menyunggingkan bibir seksinya, bermaksud menggoda sang _cassanova_

" _eat me,_ Jimin." godanya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya, seakan tidak sabar untuk segera digagahi.

Jimin terkekeh sinis lalu menampar pantat Seulgi dengan keras. " _as your wish, slutty_."

* * *

Seulgi terbangun begitu mendengar suara pintu yang tergeser. _yeoja_ itu menatap _namja_ yang semalam menidurinya sedang mengenakan kemeja hitam.

"kau sudah mau pergi?" ujar Seulgi.

Jimin berbalik menatap _yeoja_ itu. "rupanya kau sudah bangun." Tanggapnya singkat.

"kenapa pergi sekarang? Aku mau mengajakmu sarapan."

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan seulgi seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Biasanya Jimin memamerkan senyum _Angelic_ -nya, namun entah kenapa senyuman Jimin kali ini terkesan begitu dingin. "aku sudah bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Kang Seulgi." Jawabnya dengan nada tenang. Jimin mengambil jam _Rolex_ -nya yang tergeletak di meja dan memakainya.

Seulgi tidak mengerti, "a-apa maksudmu?"

 _Namja_ Busan menatap seulgi dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "kalau kau menganggap kita memiliki hubungan setelah melakukan _sex_ , kau salah besar. Kau pasti sudah mendengar rumor tentangku, kan? seharusnya kau mengerti bagaimana cara 'bermainku'. _I just do one night stand, no more_." Jelasnya.

Seulgi menggeleng, tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan Jimin. _yeoja_ itu nyaris tidak percaya. "ka-kau bohong kan? tapi semalam... kukira kita..."

Jimin kembali terkekeh, "jadi kau menganggap kalau aku tertarik padamu setelah _sex_ semalam? Hahaha... lucu sekali."

Seulgi mulai terisak.

"kau pikir aku tertarik dengan _yeoja_ murahan sepertimu? Cih, yang benar saja." Jimin menyampirkan jas hitam dibahunya. "tidak ada yang bisa menaklukanku, Kang Seulgi. Tidak ada satupun, termasuk dirimu." _Tidak ada. kecuali Min Yoongi_ ,tambahnya dalam hati. Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Seulgi yang masih terpaku, mengabaikan tangisan _yeoja_ itu dan pergi.

 _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum getir, "aku memang brengsek." Gumamnya, entah pada siapa.

* * *

Yoongi terbangun begitu mendengar _Ringtone_ ponselnya yang berdering. _Namja_ yang kini berambut hitam itu mengacak rambutnya kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Yoongi terduduk di ranjangnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. " _yeoboseo_?" ucapnya dengan nada berat.

" _yoongi hyung!"_ sapa suara familiar diseberang sana.

Yoongi menggeram kesal. "apa kau sudah gila? Ini masih jam tujuh pagi dan kau sudah mengganggu tidurku!" protesnya. "bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengangguku dihari libur? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. _"ayolah hyung... kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Aku hanya punya waktu luang sekarang. Oh iya, Wonwoo hyung titip salam. Dia bilang terima kasih karena kau sudah membantunya membuat lagu."_

"kau sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasih Wonwoo dan masih memanggilnya _hyung_? kau benar-benar aneh, Kim Mingyu." Komentarnya.

" _wonwoo hyung tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya."_ Jawab Mingyu. _"bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?"_

"tidak ada yang seru. Sama saja seperti terakhir kali kau menelponku."

" _terima kasih karena sudah membantu kami membuat lagu, hyung. aku baru saja mentrasfer bayarannya ke rekeningmu. Aku dan wonwoo hyung sangat suka dengan lagunya. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik!"_ Pujinya tulus.

"kau sudah mengirimnya? Baguslah. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pengeluaran." Tukasnya jujur.

" _kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku kalau kau membutuhkan uang. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku, hyung. kau tidak perlu menanggung kesusahan sendiri."_

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Sudah beberapa kali Mingyu mengatakan hal yang sama. "aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dan Wonwoo. Lagipula aku masih bisa bekerja. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

" _tapi hyung—"_

"sudahlah. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu." sahutnya. Berdebat dengan Mingyu hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya.

" _geurae._ _hyung... apa kau tidak berencana kembali ke Korea?"_

Yoongi tersentak dengan pertanyaan Mingyu. Selama ini Mingyu tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini. "a-aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya ragu. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. "kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

" _sebenarnya aku dan Wonwoo hyung akan mengadakan pertunangan empat bulan lagi. aku ingin hyung menghadiri pesta pertunanganku. Dan sejujurnya aku merindukanmu, hyung."_

Yoongi terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "entahlah, Mingyu- _ah_. kurasa... aku masih tidak sanggup untuk kembali."

" _tapi itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, hyung."_

Yoongi masih belum bisa melupakannya. melupakan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Park Jimin tiga tahun lalu. Yoongi menggeleng, "aku... aku tidak bisa. Aku masih belum melupakannya, Mingyu. Kembali ke korea hanya akan membuatku mengingat hal menyakitkan itu."

Mingyu kembali menghela napas panjang. _"aku mengerti. aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau, hyung. yah... aku hanya ingin memberitahu hal itu."_

" _mianhae_."

" _baiklah. Aku masih ada urusan. Jaga dirimu, Yoongi hyung."_

"ya. Kau juga, Mingyu- _ah_."

Telepon terputus. Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya. Entah kenapa ucapan Mingyu masih terbayang-bayang di otaknya. Bayangan wajah Park Jimin kembali "ahh... aku bisa gila." Gumamnya, entah pada siapa.

* * *

Jimin menatap kelima member BTS lainnya dengan tatapan bosan. Sesekali _namja_ _sexy_ itu memainkan ponselnya, membalas _chat_ dari beberapa _yeoja_ yang mengajaknya berkencan.

"berhentilah memainkan ponselmu, Jimin. sebentar lagi Sejin _hyung_ datang." Ucap Namjoon.

Jimin mengangguk dan melemparkan ponselnya di sofa. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Jungkook yang tengah memeluk Taehyung dipangkuannya. Sesekali _namja_ yang lebih muda itu membelai rambut 'sang kekasih' dengan lembut. Hoseok yang sebelumnya berdiri sekarang duduk disampingnya begitu Sejin memasuki ruangan.

"Sejin _hyung_!" sapa Hoseok dengan semangat.

"ah... kalian sudah berkumpul semua? Baiklah." _Namja_ berkacamata itu berdehem sejenak, "Aku sudah mengatur jadwal untuk kalian dalam beberapa waktu kedepan. Karena kalian sudah melakukan _comeback_ , aku membuat _schedule_ personal setiap member." Sejin menatap kertas ditangannya—mengecek jadwal BTS kedepannya. "seperti yang kalian tahu Taehyung sibuk _syuting_ drama terbaru. Lalu... Hoseok mendapatkan tawaran sebagai _MC_ dibeberapa acara. Apa kau mau melakukannya?" Sejin ganti menatap Hoseok.

"yosh! Tentu saja _hyung!_ " jawabnya dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

" _geurae_... Jungkook juga sudah melakukan kontrak duet dengan G Dragon dan akan berlangsung hingga bulan depan. Namjoon dan Seokjin—"

" _hyung_ , aku dan Jinseok sudah memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara." Sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba.

" _wae_?!" seru Taehyung dan Hoseok, terkejut dengan ucapan _leader_ mereka.

Namjoon berdehem kecil lalu melanjutkan, "jadi... sebenarnya kami berencana untuk menikah."

"APA?!" pekik seluruh member yang lain, bahkan Jimin nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Pipi seokjin memerah. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum malu.

"ka-kapan kalian memutuskannya?"

"cukup lama." Jawab Namjoon tenang. "sebenarnya aku ingin segera menikah dengan Jinseok setelah pertunangan, namun karena kita sibuk dengan _Comeback_ dan kami harus menundanya. Jadi... karena sekarang kita memiliki waktu luang, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat."

"wah... selamat _hyung_!" seru member lainnya. Mereka turut senang mendengar berita

bahagia itu.

"aku berharap yoongi _hyung_ mendengar berita bahagia ini..." gumam Taehyung kelepasan. Hoseok yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung menyikut _namja_ itu agar sadar apa yang telah diucapnya. Taehyung tersentak, teringat dia tidak boleh membahas tentang Yoongi, apalagi dihadapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya terdiam, tidak merespon ucapan Taehyung barusan. _Namja_ itu memasang wajah datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "jadi... apa jadwalku?"

Sejin berdehem gugup. Sikap Jimin yang tenang membuatnya merasa sedikit terintimidasi. "ehmm... kau sudah mengadakan _tour_ dibeberapa kota, dan sekarang kau akan mengadakan konser solo di tempat terakhir, New York."

 _New York, ya..._ ujar Jimin dalam hati. " _ne_." Jawabnya datar. "kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan, aku pergi dulu." Lanjutnya. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keenam orang yang masih menatapnya.

Hoseok tersadar begitu Jimin sudah tidak terlihat. "astaga... dia sangat mengerikan. aku tidak tahu _dongsaeng_ -ku memiliki aura yang mengerikan seperti itu." ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"bahkan aku sendiri terkadang merasa sedikit tertekan karenanya." Tukas Namjoon.

Seokjin terkekeh kecil begitu mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya. "jadi kau takut dengannya, _eoh_?" ejeknya sengaja.

"bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja melihatnya seperti itu juga membuatku merasa sedih."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan wajah muram. "aku berharap Yoongi _hyung_ segear kembali dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tahu Jimin memang salah, tapi tiga tahun ini sudah cukup untuk menghukumnya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terus-terusan bersedih seperti itu."

"aku tidak suka melihatnya berpura-pura seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mempermainkan para _yeoja_. Aku lebih senang kalau dia menangis dan membagi kesedihannya dengan kita." Ujar Hoseok.

"sayang sekali kita masih tidak tahu kabar Yoongi hingga saat ini." sahut Seokjin sedih.

Namjoon mengangguk sedih. "dia seperti menghilang tanpa jejak. kita sudah mencarinya selama tiga tahun terakhir, namun tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali tentang keberadaan Yoongi."

Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang kekasih. "yah... kita hanya bisa berharap semoga Jimin segera menemukan kebahagiannya." Tukasnya pasrah.

 **~end of chaper 9~**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, Vkook, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen, EXO, IKON, NCT, MONSTA X, GOT7 (Other Cast)

Rated: M

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 _Mulai dari sini bakalan banyak tokoh yang bermunculan. Author ambil tokohnya dari beberapa boyband dan pair yang author suka. Semoga ceritanya semakin menarik. Ditunggu review, kritik dan sarannya ya :D_

 **~chapter 10~**

 _ **~New York~**_

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. _Namja_ tampan itu tampak lelah setelah perjalanan Seoul-New york yang memakan waktu selama beberapa jam. hari sudah malam di New York, sedangkan esok Jimin harus mulai mempersiapkan konser solonya. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Jimin mengadakan konser sendiri tanpa anggota BTS yang lain. rasanya sangat aneh. Jimin menatap ponselnya yang berdering, menandakan seseorang tengah menelponnya.

" _yeoboseo_?" ucapnya entah pada siapapun yang menelpon. Dia bahkan terlalu lelah utuk sekedar mengeck nama sang penelpon.

" _ya, Jimin. apa kau sudah sampai di New York?"_ rupanya sang _Leader_ BTS yang menelpon.

" _ne, hyung_. aku baru saja tiba. Ada apa?"

" _ah, aku hanya mau memberitahu saja. Karena ini adalah kota yang terakhir kau kunjungi untuk konser solo terakhirmu dan kau punya waktu senggang selama sisa bulan ini, Sejin hyung memberikanmu waktu dua minggu setelah konser untuk menikmati liburan disana."_

" _jjinja?_ " ujarnya. "tapi kenapa?"

" _apa maksudmu dengan kenapa? Tentu saja karena kami masih memiliki jadwal lain sedangkan kau sudah tidak ada jadwal. Kau hanya akan mati bosan kalau segera kembali ke Korea. lagipula kau tidak pernah mengambil waktu cuti selama ini. Sejin hyung menyuruhmu untuk istirahat dan menenangkan dirimu. Katanya akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan waktu istirahatmu."_

"tapi _hyung_ —"

" _aishh... aku tidak terima bantahan. Nikmati waktu liburanmu dan bersenang-senanglah."_

Jimin mendengus kesal karena Namjoon seenaknya memutuskan telepon.

Jimin menatap keadaan kota New York dari balik jendela kamarnya. _New York, ya... mungkin tidak buruk juga_...pikirnya. Kalau diingat-ingat memang dia tidak pernah mengambil jatah cuti selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Mungkin dengan liburan ini dia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Jimin menghela napas panjang. Dalam hati _namja_ tampan memutuskan untuk menikmati kota New York setelah konser selesai.

* * *

Jemari mungil Yoongi menekan _tuts_ piano, menciptakan melodi yang indah disetiap sentuhannya. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu memainkan lagu yang sedih, membuat beberapa remaja yang menontonnya turut terhanyut dalam suasana. Begitu nada terakhir dimainkan, terdengar tepuk tangan yang heboh dari sekumpulan remaja yang menonton permainannya.

"wuahh... _saem_ keren sekali...!" puji seorang remaja berwajah manis berambut _Dark brown_.

" _bravo! saem, you're awesome!_ " sahut Johnny, murid Yoongi yang lainnya.

" _gomawo_." Gumam Yoongi seraya tersenyum tulus pada muridnya. Yoongi memang mengajar piano di sebuah tempat les musik. Kelas Yoongi adalah kelas yang cukup banyak peminatnya. Kebanyakan murid Yoongi adalah anak-anak berdarah Korea yang tinggal di New York. Hal ini tentu memudahkan Yoongi karena dia tidak harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk mengajar mereka. "kalian semua juga bisa membuat lagu." Kata Yoongi.

" _jjinja_? Tapi aku belum sehebat _saem._ " Ujarnya ragu. "apakah aku bisa menciptakan lagu seindah itu?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. "tentu saja bisa, asalkan kau berlatih dengan giat."

" _okay. but we really need your help, saem."_ ucap Johnny. Johnny berdarah Korea, namun _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu lahir dan dibesarkan di Amerika sejak kecil. Remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu memahami bahasa Korea, namun tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa asalnya itu. Hal ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyong yang masih belum lancar berbahasa Inggris. Taeyong baru pindah ke New York setahun yang lalu. Sesaat Taeyong mengingatkan Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri saat pertama kali tinggal di New York.

" _of course,_ Johnny." Jawab Yoongi.

" _saem,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kali ini seorang _namja_ tampan mengacungkan tangannya.

Yoongi menoleh pada muridnya itu, "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jaehyun?" dibandingkan muridnya yang lain, Jaehyun adalah yang bersikap paling tenang dan dewasa. terkadang Yoongi merasakan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dari Jaehyun, terutama ketika _namja_ bermarga 'Jung' itu menatap Taeyong.

Remaja berwajah tampan itu berdehem sejenak, "kenapa _saem_ menciptakan lagu yang sedih seperti itu?"

Yoongi terdiam, tidak menyangka salah satu muridnya akan menanyakan hal itu. "musisi membuat lagu sesuai dengan apa yang telah dialami, Jaehyun." Jawabnya dengan nada serius.

Jaehyun mencoba memahami maksud dari ucapan Yoongi barusan, "jadi... _saem_ membuat lagu itu ketika _saem_ merasa sedih?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "tidak semua musisi bisa menciptakan lagu sedih. Seseorang harus mengalami kesedihan itu sendiri sebelum menciptakan lagu seperti ini. pengalaman itulah yang akan menginspirasi untuk menciptakan lagu." Jelasnya.

Mendadak kelas hening begitu mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. para murid bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah guru mereka itu.

" _saem..._ " Jaemin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Remaja yang merupakan _Maknae_ dikelas itu melirik Jeno yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya bersikap cuek seakan tidak mau tahu.

"baiklah, kelas berakhir. kalian boleh pulang." Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kelas lebih cepat.

"ah, _ne..._ " sahut Taeyong.

Para murid segera mengemasi barang mereka dan meninggalkan kelas. Yoongi menatap heran pada Jaemin yang masih berada dikelas. "Jaemin- _ah_ , kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

Jaemin menggeleng, "aku ingin berkonsultasi dengan _saem_. Bolehkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. "kau ingin berkonsultasi tentang apa? Ahh... rasanya aku masih belum terbiasa mendengar sebutan _saem_ dari kalian. Entah kenapa aku merasa tua dengan sebutan itu." keluhnya.

" _geurae,_ " tukas Jaemin. "sebenarnya aku akan berpartisipasi dalam festival yang akan diadakan disekolah dua minggu lagi. aku ingin bermain piano, tapi aku belum memutuskan mau memainkan lagu apa. Apa _saem_ mau membantuku?"

"tentu saja, Jaemin- _ah_." seru Yoongi. "jadi, kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"entahlah. Aku masih belum punya gambaran."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, " _geurae_... kalau begitu aku akan membantumu memilih lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan nanti." Mendadak Yoongi mempunyai ide. "ceritakan tentang dirimu padaku."

Jaehyun menatap Yoongi, tidak mengerti maksud _namja_ manis itu. "kenapa aku harus melakukannya, _Saem_?" ungkapnya polos.

Yoongi tersenyum, "sebagai seorang musisi, kau harus memainkan lagu sesuai keadaan dirimu."

Jaemin terlihat ragu, "tapi _saem_... kurasa tidak ada yang menarik dari hidupku selama ini..."

"kau bisa menyanyikan lagu cinta sambil bermain piano. Kau punya suara yang merdu, Jaemin- _ah_." Usul Yoongi. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu tersenyum iseng, "lagipula, Jeno satu sekolah denganmu kan? kau bisa menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya."

"a-apa?!" Jaemin tersentak begitu mendengar usulan Yoongi. "da-darimana _saem_ tahu kalau aku menyukai Jeno?" ucapnya tergagap, kebiasaan Jaemin ketika gugup. Pipi _namja_ imut itu memerah karena malu.

Yoongi tertawa lepas seraya mengacak rambut _namja_ manis itu dengan lembut. " _aigoo..._ kau sangat manis, Jaemin- _ah._ Kau pikir aku tidak tahu selama ini kau selalu menatap Jeno dengan tatapan kagum?"

Jaemin menunduk murung. "tapi Jeno tidak menyukaiku, _saem_. Dia selalu mengabaikanku dengan sikap dinginnya itu." Jaemin mem- _pout_ bibirnya dengan kesal. "Jeno mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukai Renjun. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa." Jelasnya sedih.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, Jaemin- _ah_."

Jaemin menggeleng. " _saem_ tidak mengerti."

Yoongi menghela napas berat, "dengar, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

Jaemin tersentak begitu mendengar penuturan yoongi. " _jinjja_?"

" _ne_." Yoongi mencubit pipi Jaemin. "kau masih terlalu awal untuk menyerah."

"tapi... aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Renjun. Renjun itu sangat manis, sedangkan aku biasa-biasa saja. Jeno tidak akan mungkin melirikku." Tukasnya.

"kau juga manis, Jaemin- _ah_. kalau kau berusaha keras, kau pasti bisa membuat Jeno tertarik padamu. Lagipula, kurasa Renjun tidak tertarik dengan Jeno." Ujar Yoongi menyemangati muridnya itu.

"baiklah _saem_. jadi... aku harus menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "serahkan padaku. Aku akan memilihkan lagu yang tepat untukmu."

" _jinjja? Yoongi saem, daebak!"_ seru Jaemin senang. Remaja itu bahkan memeluk Yoongi karena terlalu bahagia.

" _aigoo..._ kau sudah lima belas tahun tapi kelakuanmu seperti anak balita. Berhenti memelukku! memangnya aku Jeno?!"

Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum malu karena sudah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. " _sorry, saem..._ "

"berjuanglah, Jaemin- _ah_." _agar kau tidak mengalami hal menyakitkan sepertiku_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

Yoo Kihyun mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_ -nya dengan imut. Sesekali _namja_ imut itu memandangi sahabatnya yang tengah membaca buku dan mengabaikannya. Sejak tadi Kihyun melampiaskan kemarahannya karena kekasihnya yang tidak peka kepada Yoongi, namun Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman singkat. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik dirinya dan terus membaca. Kihyun menggebrak meja dengan keras. " _yaa_ , Min Yoongi! sejak tadi kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku, hah?!" serunya kesal.

Akhirnya Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kihyun dan menutup novel yang tengah dibacanya. "aku mendengarkanmu, kihyunnie." Jawabnya santai, seakan sudah biasa dengan sifat Kihyun yang cerewet itu.

"kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Hyunwoo. Selalu mengabaikanku seperti ini~"

"kalau aku mengabaikanmu, sudah kutinggal kau sejak tadi." sahut Yoongi.

Sekilas, kedua _namja_ itu memang memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama bertubuh pendek, berwajah imut, _Tsundere_ dan keras kepala. Bedanya, Kihyun agak lebih cerewet dibanding Yoongi dan lebih ekspresif. Keduanya segera akrab satu sama lain sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat Yoongi resmi diterima sebagai pelayan di _cafe_ yang sama dengan Kihyun yang sudah lebih dulu bekerja disana. Terkadang, Kihyun mengajaknya jalan-jalan di hari libur, seperti saat ini. keduanya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ setelah lelah berjalan-jalan di _central park_.

"nanti malam kau mau mengikuti _cypher_ lagi?" tanya Kihyun, memutuskan mengubah obrolan.

Yoongi menggeleng, "tidak. Hanya _performance_ biasa. Hanbin juga akan tampil dan Junhoe pasti juga ikut. Kenapa? Kau mau menonton?"

"tentu saja. Lagipula banyak _rapper_ tampan disana, kan?" serunya semangat.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "sayang sekali orang sebaik Hyunwoo memiliki pacar seperti dirimu."

"yaak~! Maksudmu aku tidak cocok dengan Hyunwoo?!"

"bukan begitu... ah, sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Kihyun meminum _blueberry soda_ yang tadi dipesannya dengan kesal. Mengobrol dengan 'manusia es' seperti Yoongi selalu menguras tenaganya. Tiba-tiba Kihyun teringat sesuatu, "ngomong-ngomong, kudengar ada konser _idol_ Korea yang akan diadakan New York." Tukasnya, merubah pembicaraan.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "bukankah memang banyak yang seperti itu?"

Kihyun mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya mendekat pada Yoongi, "kudengar kali ini konser solo Park Jimin, mantan kekasihmu itu." ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Yoongi segera mendorong tubuh Kihyun, membuat _namja_ berambut _Dark Brown_ itu kembali duduk di kursinya. "lalu kenapa kalau dia mengadakan konser di New York? Bukan urusanku."

Yoongi mencoba bersikap tenang seperti sebelumnya, namun Kihyun dapat melihat kesedihan di kedua mata indah sahabatnya itu. "yaa, kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"mungkin, tapi aku lebih membencinya." Jawab Yoongi cepat.

Kihyun sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu. Kihyun kembali teringat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi. Awalnya Kihyun sangat kaget begitu melihat mantan member BTS berada dihadapannya dan melamar kerja di _cafe_ yang sama dengannya. Meskipun sudah tinggal lama di New York, bagaimanapu Kihyun tetap orang Korea dan tentunya masih mengikuti informasi apapun yang terjadi di tanah kelahirannya itu. masih terekam dibenaknya betapa dinginnya Yoongi saat itu. Meskipun terlihat kuat, namun Kihyun selalu merasa Yoongi sangat rapuh. Begitu mereka menjadi sahabat akrab, Yoongi menceritakan semuanya tentang masa lalunya, Park Jimin, dan kesedihannya yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Yoongi menangis begitu selesai menceritakan semuanya, membuat Kihyun memeluknya dan mereka menangis bersama.

Kihyun menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu topik pembicaraan ini sangat sensitif bagi Yoongi, tapi Kihyun mengorek semuanya. Dia ingin sahabatnya itu menjadi lebih terbuka dengannya, meskipun caranya sangat egois."bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengannya?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, namun diluar dugaan _namja_ itu malah menjawabnya, "itu tidak akan terjadi."

"bisa saja kan kalau dia sudah tahu keberadaanmu dan tengah mencarimu sekarang?"

"di New York yang sebesar ini? yang benar saja." jawab Yoongi sinis. "itu tidak akan terjadi kecuali kalau Mingyu, Wonwoo atau keluargaku yang membocorkannya. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mencariku."

"tapi itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, Yoongi. apa kau tidak akan memaafkannya?"

"setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku?! Tentu saja tidak!"

Kihyun menyodorkan C _herry mint ice tea_ yang tadi dipesannya, "minumlah. Tenangkan pikiranmu."

Yoongi mengangguk, meminum minuman yang disodorkan Kihyun sambil meredakan emosinya. Kihyun menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan lembut, "dengarkan aku. Kau tidak bisa terlarut dalam kesedihanmu terus-menerus, Yoongi. aku tahu kalau kau apa yang Jimin lakukan padamu itu memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi bagaimanapun kau harus memaafkannya."

"itu tidak mudah." Sahut Yoongi ragu.

"aku tahu. Tapi kau harus melakukannya agar kau bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang kau alami."

"aku akan mencobanya, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil."

Kihyun tersenyum, "lalu, bagaimana dengan Mark _hyung_? "

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya, "Mark _hyung_? bos kita? Memang kenapa?"

"siapa lagi Mark yang kau kenal kalau bukan dia, Min Yoongi?" serunya kesal. "berhentilah berpura-pura, kemarin aku melihat kalian berdua."

Yoongi terkejut. "jangan-jangan kau—"

"ya. Aku melihat saat dia mengatakan cinta padamu dan memberikan bunga." Sahut Kihyun _namja_ itu tersenyum lebar, puas melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang tengah kebingungan. "jadi, bagaimana?"

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "aku bilang padanya kalau akau akan memikirkannya."

" _jjinja?_ Ahh... Mark _hyung_ pasti merasa kecewa... dia sangat baik."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "ya, dia memang sangat baik. Tapi entahlah... kurasa aku belum siap menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

"berilah dia kesempatan."

Yoongi mengangguk, "akan kucoba." _Kalau aku bisa._

* * *

Jimin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan begitu konsernya berakhir, seperti yang disarankan oleh Namjoon. Jimin bersyukur tidak ada yang mengenalinya, meskipun beberapa gadis sempat terang-terangan menggodanya. _Namja_ itu bisa melepas maskernya dengan lega. Setidaknya hari ini cerah, membuatnya sedikit bersemangat. Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bangku yang ada disekitar _Brooklyn Bridge Park_. Kebanyakan turis yang berkunjung ke New York lebih senang berbelanja di _Manhattan_ , mengunjungi _Liberty Island_ dan _China town,_ namun Jimin lebih memilih bersantai di taman sambil melihat jembatan _Brooklyn_ yang indah. Banyak orang yang menikmati hari waktu libur mereka di taman ini. seorang ayah sedang asyik bermain bola dengan anak laki-lakinya, seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ sedang berjalan-jalan bersama anjingnya dan beberapa pasangan sedang asyik bermesraan. Jimin tersenyum merasakan suasana penuh cinta disekitarnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

' _kau tahu? Kalau suatu saat aku mengunjungi New York, tempat yang pertama kali akan kudatangi adalah_ _Brooklyn Bridge Park'_. Jimin tersentak begitu teringat kalau Yoongi sangat menyukai tempat ini. _namja_ tampan itu mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi memori tentang Yoongi saat itu.

 _ **~flashback, BTS Predebut~**_

" _kenapa kau ingin sekali kesana, hyung?" tanya namja tampan dengan aksen Busan yang khas. Namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Bulir-bulir keringat terus menetes diwajahnya, napasnya terasa berat karena baru saja berlatih._

" _itu adalah tempat yang pas untuk menghilangkan penat. aku bisa menciptakan beribu-ribu lagu di taman itu. Akan ada banyak hal yang akan memberikanku inspirasi disana. pemandangan yang indah... suasana yang hangat dan banyak orang bergembira. Kau pasti juga akan menyukainya."_

 _Jimin terkekeh kecil, mengabaikan ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi, namja manis berkulit pucat itu hanya mendengus menanggapi senyum Jimin yang seakan mengejeknya. "kenapa? Kau menertawakan harapanku?" tukasnya tidak terima._

 _Jimin menggeleng, "ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya keinginan yang nyaris mustahil seperti itu."_

" _apanya yang mustahil dari keinginanku, hah?"_

 _Namja berambut hitam itu menghela napas sejenak, "kita berasal dari agensi kecil, hyung. aku bahkan meragukan kalau kita akan sukses bersaing dengan grup dari agensi-agensi lain yang jauh lebih besar dari agensi kita. Dengan keadaan kita seperti ini, apa kita bisa sukses? Apa kita bisa memenuhi impian kita menjadi grup ternama seperti Bigbang Sunbaenim? apakah kau bisa mengunjungi New York dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini?"_

 _Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapannya yang tajam, "aku yakin suatu saat kita akan sukses, Jimin-ah. kita hanya perlu menunggunya dengan sabar." Yoongi menepuk bahu Jimin, memberikan semangat._

 _ **~flashback end~**_

Jimin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar begitu ingatan tentang Yoongi kembali berputar dalam memorinya. Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. _Namja_ tampan itu tertawa getir, menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. bagaiman mungkin dia begitu bodohnya telah menyakiti Yoongi yang selalu mendukungnya dan ada berada disisinya saat itu. _kenapa aku menghancurkan perasaanmu dengan cara sekejam itu hyung? kenapa aku melakukan kesalahan sebesar itu padamu?_ Sesalnya. _Dimana kau sekarang, Yoongi hyung? bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku merindukanmu... aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung._ Jimin mengacak surai _Silver grey-_ nya dengan kasar, lalu mulai menenangkan dirinya. "lebih baik aku kembali berkeliling kota." Putusnya.

Jimin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki kali ini. Lagipula masih terlalu cepat untuk kembali ke hotel meskipun hari mulai senja. Jimin memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki sepertinya. Nampaknya orang-orang juga tengah menikmati keindahan kota saat senja. Disepanjang jalan terlihat restoran ataupun _cafe_ yang ramai pengunjung. Tentunya para wisatawan tertarik untuk menikmati makan malam dengan pemandangan _Brooklyn Bridge_. Jimin melewati sebuah cafe yang cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian. _Namja_ itu menatap sekilas suasana _cafe_ dari dinding kaca. Suasana cafe itu nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai—mungkin karena letaknya jauh dari pusat kota. Ketika sedang memutuskan untuk masuk atau tidak, Matanya tidak sengaja melihat sesosok _namja_ bertubuh mungil yang tengah mengobrol dengan dua _namja_ lainnya. Jimin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan ini bukanlah khayalannya semata. Jimin terbiasa melihat _namja_ itu dalam halusinasinya. Ya, biasanya. namun kali ini Jimin yakin sosok yang tengah dilihatnya itu bukanlah halusinasi. Sosok itu nyata. Min yoongi tengah berada dihadapannya.

* * *

Minhyuk tersenyum lebar, sesekali menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dengan riang. _Namja_ berambut _Light Blonde_ itu mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan dengan semangat. _"your order, Sir."_ Ucapnya seraya meletakkan pesanan kepada sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang berkencan.

Junhoe terlihat heran, "ada apa dengan Minhyuk _hyung_? akhir-akhir ini dia bertingkah aneh." Tanyanya kepada Kihyun yang sedang mengepel lantai. Kihyun mengangkat bahu. "bukannya dari dulu dia memang aneh? Mungkin dia baru menang undian lotere." Jawabnya asal. "Junhoe- _ya_ , tolong gantikan tugasku. Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Junhoe mengangguk tanpa banyak komentar dan segera mengambil alih pekerjaan Kihyun yang belum selesai. Kihyun berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang tengah membersihkan meja. Perlahan _namja_ berwajah imut itu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu sahabatnya itu. Yoongi yang sudah terbiasa dengan _skinship_ yang dilakukan Kihyun hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu melakukan sesukanya dan tetap menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Yoongie~" rengek Kihyun dengan nada kekanakan.

"berhentilah bertingkah memalukan seperti itu, Kihyunnie." Tukas Yoongi yang sudah selesai membersihkan meja.

"lihatlah Mark _hyung_... sejak tadi di memperhatikanmu."

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Kihyun. Benar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, seorang _namja_ bersurai _Ash Brown_ tengah menatap mereka—lebih tepatnya menatap kearahnya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang, dia merasa risih dengan tatapan itu. Mark tersenyum padanya, _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan kearah mereka. "apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"tidak ada masalah hyung. kami hanya mengobrol saja." sahut Kihyun.

"bukankah seharusnya pekerjaan kalian selesai? Sudah waktunya ganti _Shift_. Wonho dan yang lainnya juga sudah datang. Lebih baik kalian bersiap pulang."

"ah benar juga. Sepertinya aku terlalu semangat bekerja sampai lupa waktu." Seru Kihyun dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Yoongi melirik sebal kearah sahabatnya itu. Kihyun selalu bertingkah berlebihan.

"Yoongi." Ucap Mark.

"ne?"

Mark terlihat gugup. "hm... apa kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Yoongi terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. dia tidak ingin merepotkan bosnya itu, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak enak menolak tawaran Mark. "ehm... tidak perlu _hyung_. aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

" _gwaechana_ , lagipula apartemenmu searah dengan rumahku."

Yoongi mengangguk pasrah. " _geurae_."

Mark tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar jawaban Yoongi. _namja_ berdarah China itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Yoongi terkejut begitu melihat sosok yang telah menghancurkannya. Sosok yang telah membuatnya patah hati sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. "Park Jimin." _tidak, tidak mungkin!_ Batinnya tidak percaya.

 **~chapter 10 end~**

 _Author minta maaf karena udah sebulan ini nggak update. Author lagi buntu ide buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. kadang idenya ada, tapi nanti tengah jalan author malah ngerubah lagi ceritanya. Maaf banget ya kalau lama (hehe...). tapi tenang aja, author bertekad bakalan ngelanjutin fanfic ini sampai tamat bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun updatenya lama. Bagi yang baca fanfic ini author mohon banget kasih review buat motivasi menulis (dan biar author nggak males update :D)._


	11. Chapter 11

**ME, YOU, AND OUR DULLNESS**

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (MinYoon) Slight!: Namjin, KookV, J-hope alone

Cast: BTS (Main Cast), Seventeen, EXO, IKON, NCT, MONSTA X, GOT7 (Other Cast)

Rated: M

Warning: BL, Typo, OOC (?)

 _Penjelasan:_

 _1\. Penampilan Yoongi sekarang berambut hitam kayak di era BST adan YNWA, tapi punya tato kupu-kupu di punggung tangannya kayak di fotoshootnya era RUN_

 _2\. Penampilan Jimin dan semua member BTS lainnya sekarang kayak di era BST_

 _3\. Penampilan Kihyun, Hyunwoo (Shownu), Wonho, dan Hyungwon kayak di era BEAUTIFUL_

 _4\. Penampilan semua member NCT kayak di era NCT life in Bangkok_

 _5\. Penampilan Junhoe, hanbin kayak di era AIRLPLANE_

 _6\. Mark rambutnya pirang_

 _7\. Pair yang ada di New York: JUNBIN, SHOWKI, HYUNGWONHO, JAEYONG, NOMIN_

 **~chapter 11~**

Yoongi berharap kalau sosok dihadapannya itu hanyalah ilusi semata. Dia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. kalau boleh memilih, Yoongi lebih memilih terkubur dalam tanah daripada harus bertemu dengannya—apapun asal tidak melihat _namja_ itu. _kenapa dia ada disini? kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?_ _kenapa aku harus melihatnya lagi?_ pikirnya bingung.

"Min Yoongi."

Ucapan Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi kalau sosok dihadapannya itu nyata. Ini bukanlah ilusi. Dia memang melihat Jimin. _namja_ yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. _Namja_ yang telah membunuh cintanya tiga tahun yang lalu. Jimin berjalan mendekat, tidak peduli banyak orang yang menatap mereka.

"tidak." Ucap Yoongi lirih. "jangan mendekat."

" _hyung_." mata Jimin terlihat memelas begitu mendengar penolakan Yoongi. "aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan" tanggap Yoongi dengan sinis.

"tapi _hyung_ —"

"pergilah!"

"aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau berbicara denganku." Tukas Jimin.

"BAIKLAH, AKU YANG AKAN PERGI!" seru Yoongi kasar.

Jimin segera mengejar Yoongi yang keluar dari _cafe_. keduanya sudah berada di jalan yang ada diluar _cafe_. Jimin segera meraih tangan Yoongi begitu berhasil menyusulnya, menggenggamnya erat agar _namja_ itu tidak kabur lagi. bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh kehilangan Yoongi lagi. "kumohon, _hyung_." _berikan aku kesempatan_.

"lepaskan!" Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin dengan kasar.

" _hyung._ "

"kau! Berhentilah memaksanya!" seru Junhoe. _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu mendorong Jimin agar menjauh dari Yoongi.

"jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengannya!" balas Jimin kesal. Jimin bergerak maju— berusaha meraih Yoongi kembali, Namun Junhoe menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Mark _hyung_ , cepat antar Yoongi _hyung_ pulang. Biar aku yang mengatasinya." Ucap Junhoe begitu Mark dan Kihyun menyusul mereka.

Yoongi menarik lengan Mark. "ayo kita pergi, _hyung_." ujarnya.

Mark menatap sekilas pada Jimin dengan tatapan menilai, lalu pergi sambil merangkul bahu Yoongi. jimin menatap kepergian kedua _namja_ itu dengan marah. _Jangan menyentuh Yoongiku, brengsek!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. "cih! Kau menghalangiku! Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yoongi _hyung_!" serunya pada Junhoe yang tengah menghalanginya. Jimin mencengkram kerah baju Junhoe dengan kasar, bersiap akan memukul _namja_ tinggi itu.

"ya! Kau brengsek!" Kihyun langsung mendorong Jimin hingga terjerembab ke tanah. "Yoongi sudah bilang dia tidak mau berbicara denganmu. apa aku tidak dengar itu?! berhentilah bersikap keras kepala dan pergilah dari sini!" serunya marah. Kihyun menarik tangan Junhoe dan membawanya kembali ke _cafe_. tidak peduli dengan tatapan sekitar, Kihyun langsung membawa Junhoe ke ruang _staff_. "Junhoe-ya, kenapa kau bersikap begitu? Apa kau tahu siapa _namja_ itu?" tanya Kihyun. Melihat dari tindakannya barusan, tentu Junhoe tahu siapa Jimin.

Junhoe menghela napas panjang, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. " _ne_ , aku tahu siapa _namja_ itu."

"darimana kau tahu? Apa Yoongi juga menceritakannya padamu?" tukas Kihyun dengan nada menyelidik.

"Yoongi _hyung_ tidak sengaja menceritakannya padaku saat dia sedang mabuk dan aku menjemputnya ke _Bar_."

" _jjinja?_ " Kihyun juga menghela napas. "menurutmu... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"kita harus menjauhkan _namja_ itu dari Yoongi _hyung_. aku tidak mau si brengsek itu kembali menyakiti Yoongi _hyung_. sudah cukup dia tersakiti selama ini."

"tapi... kurasa dia sudah berubah."

Junhoe berdecak kesal. "yang benar saja _hyung_?! mana mungkin _namja_ itu berubah?!"

Kihyun tahu seharusnya dia beranggapan sama dengan Junhoe. Kihyun sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Park Jimin— _namja_ yang menjadi penyebab kesedihan sahabatnya selama ini. Kihyun marah pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia marah pada Jimin. Seharusnya Kihyun segera mengusir _namja_ itu dari _cafe_ , memukulnya, dan memakinya karena telah membuat Yoongi patah hati. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Namun begitu melihat mata Jimin menyiratkan kerinduan yang dalam saat menatap Yoongi, Kihyun terpaku. Seumur hidup Kihyun tidak pernah melihat tatapan sedalam itu. tatapan yang begitu menyiratkan penyesalan, cinta dan kerinduan yang melebur menjadi satu. Bohong kalau mengatakan Jimin tidak mencintai Yoongi. Kihyun sangat yakin _namja_ itu sangat mencintai sahabatnya. Tatapan Jimin menjelaskan semuanya. Namun kenapa _namja_ itu menyakiti Yoongi? menghancurkan perasaannya seperti itu?

* * *

Selama perjalanan Yoongi hanya terdiam . nampaknya _mood_ -nya menghilang begitu bertemu dengan Jimin. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? apa bumi ini sesempit itu? kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?_ pikirannya berkecamuk jadi satu.

"kita sudah sampai." Ucapan Mark membuat lamunan Yoongi terhenti.

Mark membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku, _hyung_." ujar Yoongi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya Mark khawatir.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. _Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja._ " _gwaechana_ _hyung._ "

"kau perlu sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "tidak perlu _hyung_."

"tapi kau belum makan malam."

"aku akan memasaknya sendiri. lagipula aku bisa memesan makanan kalau tidak ada bahan makanan."

"baiklah... istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam. Jangan terlalu sering tidur terlalu malam."

Yoongi mengangguk. "mmm..."

Mark menangkap gelagat Yoongi yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "ada apa? kau terlihat bingung."

Yoongi terlihat ragu, " _hyung_... bolehkah aku mengambil jatah liburku?"

"tentu saja boleh. Lagipula selama ini kau tidak pernah mengambil jatah liburmu bukan?" Mark membelai rambut Yoongi yang halus dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan _namja_ itu akan hancur hanya dengan sentuhannya. Mark tahu Yoongi memutuskan hal ini pasti berhubungan dengan _namja_ tadi, namun Mark tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Dia akan mencari tahu nanti, lagipula Kihyun pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. "aku harap kau tidak terlalu lama mengambil jatah liburmu, _okay_? Kihyun dan yang lainnya pasti akan kewalahan tanpamu."

"aku tahu _hyung_."

"baiklah. Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu." Mark mengenggam tangan Yoongi sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Yoongi menghela napas berat sambil menatap kepergian Mark. Yoongi segera memasuki flatnya dan menuju kamarnya. _Namja_ manis itu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. hari ini terlalu melelahkan untuknya. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dari tas dan segera menghubungi Mingyu.

" _yeoboseo hyung. ada apa? tumben kau menghubungiku duluan."_

"apa kau mengatakan keberadaanku pada Jimin?"

" _apa? aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun."_

"katakan yang sebenarnya, Mingyu- _ah_. Apa kau tidak pernah menceritakan keberadaanku pada siapapun?"

" _Astaga hyung... aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Aku memang tidak penah mengatakan keberadaanmu kepada siapapun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu?"_

Yoongi kembali menghela napas panjang. Ucapan Mingyu terdengar jujur. lagipula Mingyu adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Yoongi percaya Mingyu memang tidak membocorkan keberadaanya kepada siapapun meskipun Mingyu pernah memintanya untuk berbaikan dengan Jimin. "hari ini aku bertemu dengannya."

" _jjinja?! Bertemu si brengsek itu?! Bagaimana bisa hyung?"_

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku. Tadi kami bertemu di _cafe_. sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar kalau dia akan mengadakan konser di New York, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi. maksudku, New York kan luas—"

" _kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"_

"hah?"

" _berhentilah berpura-pura tenang. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang sedih sekarang."_

Mingyu diseberang sana terkejut begitu mendengar suara isakan Yoongi. _"Hyung...! gwaechana?!"_ serunya panik. dia tidak menyangka Yoongi akan menangis.

Yoongi mengusap air matanya, " _ne...mianhae_."

" _katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Jangan pendam perasaanmu sendiri hyung."_

Yoongi berdehem dengan suara yang aneh. Napasnya terdengar berat karena menahan tangis. "aku hanya... kesal. Aku marah karena aku masih berdebar-debar saat bertemu dengannya, padahal seharusnya aku membencinya. Seharusnya aku menamparnya atau memakinya seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku... aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya lari seperti pengecut. Aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya..."

"tenanglah _hyung_. jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin itu cuma kebetulan."

"apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"bagaimanapun kau juga akan bertemu dengannya lagi. dia sudah tahu tempat kerjamu. Bahkan mungkin saja dia sudah tahu tempat tinggalmu sekarang. Kau tidak punya pilihan."

Yoongi semakin cemas. " _Ottoke, Mingyu-ah?"_

" _kurasa hanya kau yang berhak memutuskan apakah kau akan menemuinya atau tidak. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."_

Yoongi menghela napas berat. Mingyu memang benar. Dia tidak bisa terus melarikan diri.

* * *

" _hyung."_

"YAA~! KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA PARK JIMIN?!" protes Namjoon.

Seokjin yang tengah tertidur pulas dipelukan Namjoon langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya. Seokjin yang masih setengah mengantuk mengusap kedua matanya. "Joonie...?" ucapnya dengan nada mengantuk yang terdengar lucu.

Namjoon merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan kekasihnya. "astaga... maafkan aku karena membangunkanmu, _princess_. " ucap Namjoon dengan nada bersalah karea telah membuat tidur seokjin terganggu. _Namja_ itu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya, bermaksud menyalahkan seseorang yang menelponnya ditengah malam seperti ini. "yaa, ini salahmu! Gara-gara kau aku jadi membuat Jinseok terbangun. Awas saja kalau kau pulang dari Amerika!" ancamnya. "lagipula kenapa kau menelpon sih?"

" _aku bertemu dengannya hyung. aku bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung."_

"APA?! BA-BAGAIMANA BISA?" Seru Namjoon tidak percaya.

" _kami tidak sengaja bertemu di cafe tempat Yoongi hyung bekerja."_

"astaga... ini benar-benar takdir." ujar Namjoon takjub. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi yang selama tiga tahun ini menghilang bertemu dengan Jimin, _namja_ yang telah menyakitinya? Takdir memang benar-benar aneh. "lalu bagaimana dia sekarang?"

" _dia tidak mau bertemu denganku, hyung. Kurasa dia sangat membenciku. Ya, Tentu saja dia membenciku. Aku telah menyakitinya dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tentu saja dia sangat membenciku sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? aku benar-benar tidak tahu."_ Jimin terdengar begitu putus asa.

Namjoon menghela napas berat. dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Namjoon menatap seokjin yang tengah menatapnya juga. Seokjin telah sepenuhnya terbangun. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat begitu tegang. Sepertinya seokjin tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

"aku juga tidak tahu, Jim."

" _hyung, tolong sampaikan pada Sejin hyung kalau aku ingin berada disini lebih lama lagi."_

"yaa, tapi kau masih ada jadwal lain!" seru Namjoon.

" _aku mohon hyung. biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Hanya kali ini saja."_

Namjoon berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan Jimin. bagaimanapun Jimin telah menderita selama ini. " _arraseo_. Besok aku akan mengatakannya pada Sejin _hyung_. kurasa dia juga akan mengerti. aku dan member yang lainnya akan segera menyelesaikan semua urusan disini. Bagaimanapun masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Kami akan segera ke New York setelah semua selesai. Jangan terlalu memaksa Yoongi _hyung_. kau mengerti?"

" _gomawo. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, hyung."_

"Joonie... apa Yoongi sudah ditemukan?" tanya seokjin begitu Namjoon telah mengakhiri telepon dengan Jimin.

"ya, Jinseok. Sekarang Yoongi _hyung_ berada di New York. Jimin tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _cafe_ tempat Yoongi _hyung_ bekerja."

"astaga... maksudmu dia bekerja disana?" Seokjin tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya kehidupan sahabatnya itu selama tiga tahun ini. "apa Yoongi mau bertemu dengan Jimin."

"Yoongi _hyung_ tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Kurasa memang sangat sulit untuk meluluhkan hati Yoongi _hyung_ sekarang. Bagaimanapun Jimin sudah menyakitinya. Ini tidak akan mudah, _Honey_."

Seokjin terlihat begitu cemas. Namjoon memeluk kekasihnya dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Besok aku akan mengatakannya pada Sejin _hyung_ dan yang lainnya. Aku akan mencoba mendiskusikannya dengan Sejin _hyung_ untuk mengatur ulang jadwal kita, lalu secepatnya kita akan pergi ke New York untuk menemui mereka berdua."

"ya... kau benar. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yoongi."

"tenanglah. Aku janji kita pasti akan segera bertemu dengannya, _Chagi_."

* * *

"Yoo Kihyun, katakan padaku siap _namja_ yang kemarin memaksa Yoongi untuk pergi bersamanya."

Kihyun tahu kalau hari Mark pasti akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. _namja_ manis itu menghela napas berat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan khusus untuk pemilik _cafe_ —ruangan pribadi Mark. "maaf _hyung_. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Yoongi tidak akan suka kalau aku menceritakan soal kehidupan pribadinya."

"apa dia _namja_ yang telah menyakiti Yoongi? apa dia yang telah membuat Yoongi sedih selama ini? kau tidak perlu menutupinya, Kihyun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Park Jimin, rekan segrup Yoongi saat dia masih menjadi _Idol_."

Kihyun terkejut. dia tidak menyangka Mark tahu tentang status Yoongi sebelum bekerja di _cafe_ ini. selama ini dia mengira kalau _namja_ berdarah China itu hanya menganggap Yoongi sebagai orang biasa. "da-darimana _hyung_ tahu?"

" _i'm not stupid,_ Kihyun. Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu tentang status Yoongi? bagaimanapun aku pernah tinggal di korea selama beberapa tahun."

Benar juga. Kenapa Kihyun tidak pernah memikirkannya. "apa selama ini _hyung_ mendekati Yoongi karena tahu kalau Yoongi adalah seorang mantan _Idol_?  
" _of course not._ Aku memang mendekati Yoongi karena aku menyukainya. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia seorang Idol atau bukan. Aku akan tetap menyukainya."

" _i know, sorry hyung."_ Tukas Kihyun. _Kenapa aku menanyakan hal-hal bodoh, sih?_ Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mark mengangguk, mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak merasa tersinggung. "apa junhoe juga tahu tentang masalah ini?"

"ya, dia tahu. Yoongi tidak sengaja menceritakan hal ini padanya."

Kihyun menatap Mark dengan iba. Baginya Mark Tuan adalah _namja_ yang sempurna. bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan dengan senyum yang menarik. sifatnya juga sangat baik, ramah dan juga pintar. Seingat Kihyun, Mark adalah lulusan jurusan bisnis di _Harvard University_. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Banyak sekali _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ yang rela datang ke _cafe_ ini hanya untuk melihatnya. Sayang sekali _namja_ sebaik Mark mengalami kisah cinta yang rumit seperti ini. " _hyung_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau tahu kan kalau Yoongi tidak akan membuka hatinya dengan mudah?"

Mark tersenyum kecil. "aku hanya perlu berusaha, Yoo Kihyun."

 _TOK TOK TOK._ "apa aku boleh masuk?" terdengar suara lembut dari luar.

Hampir saja Kihyun akan menanyakan sesuatu yang lain, namun suara _hyung_ won membuatnya teralihkan.

"masuklah."

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan berpinggang langsing layaknya model memasuki ruangan. Ah, setiap melihat Hyungwon hanya membuat Kihyun teringat pada tubuh pendeknya. Meskipun bertubuh tinggi dan terkesan elegan, namun sifat asli Hyungwon sangatlah manis dan polos, membuat Kihyun dan pegawai lainnya memperlakukannya seperti anak kucing yang manis. Hyungwon tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang merah—mungkin karena dia jarang memasuki ruangan Mark. _aduh imutnya~ sayang sekali namja semanis Hyungwon memiliki pacar yang mesum dan posesif seperti Wonho..._ batin Kihyun entah kemana.

"ada apa, Wonie?"

"ada seseorang yang mencarimu, Kihyunnie."

"eh? _Nugu?_ "

"aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia _namja_ yang sangat tampan dan memiliki rambut _Silver Grey_ yang mencolok." Jelas Hyungwon, berusaha mencirikan _namja_ itu.

Seingat Kihyun dia tidak mengenal seseorang yang mendekati ciri-ciri seperti yang disebutkan Hyungwon. _Apa Hyunwoonie ganti gaya rambut? Ah tidak mungkin! Lagipula Hyungwon kan kenal Hyunwoonie. Lalu siapa? Apa jangan-jangan—_ Kihyun tersentak. "baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Mark _hyung_. Wonie tolong gantikan pekerjaanku sebentar sampai aku kembali, _ne_?"

Hyungwon mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Kihyun. "dia menunggu didepan _cafe._ "

Kihyun segera keluar dari _cafe_. benar saja, seseorang berambut _Silver Grey—_ Park Jimintengah bersandar pada dinding luar _cafe_.

"yaa~! Berani sekali kau menampakkan wajahmu disini!" Protes Kihyun kesal.

Jimin mendekati _namja_ manis itu, tidak memperdulikan protesan Kihyun padanya.

"kau beruntung karena sekarang bukan _shift_ Junhoe. kalau dia melihatmu lagi dia pasti akan menghajarmu!"

"aku yakin kalau kau sendiri juga ingin menghajarku sekarang, Kihyun _hyung_."

"ya. Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu. Sayang sekali aku tidak jago berkelahi. Mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan _namjachingu-_ ku untuk menghajarmu." Tukas Kihyun dengan nada sinis. "dan satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku _hyung_ seolah-olah kita akrab. Aku musuhmu, Arra? Kita musuh!" tegasnya dengan cara yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"kau boleh menghajarku sesukamu setelah pembicaraan kita selesai."

"sejak kapan aku setuju untuk mengobrol denganmu?! cih, yang benar saja."

" _jebal_."

Kihyun bimbang, dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus ikut campur dalam masalah ini atau tidak. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Jimin masih menanti jawaban persetujuan Kihyun. Kihyun menatap _namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. _kenapa dia terlihat sangat putus asa? Aisshhh, Ottoke?!_ Batin Kihyun frustasi. "aishh... _Geurae_! aku setuju. Tapi ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku terlibat dalam urusanmu dan Yoongi."

" _gomawo_ Kihyun _Hyung_."

Ahh... inilah kenapa Kihyun membenci dirinya sendiri. dia sangat lemah terhadap pria tampan. Bahkan pesona seorang _namja_ brengsek seperti Park Jimin pun dapat meluluhkan sifatnya yang keras kepala. "ikuti aku."

Jimin mengikuti Kihyun kebagian belakang _cafe_ yang merupakan lorong yang sepi.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau tidak memaksaku kesini hanya untuk diam saja kan?" kata Kihyun membuka pembicaraan.

"tadinya aku ingin mencari Yoongi _hyung_ , tapi rekan kerjamu bilang kalau dia tidak masuk. Mereka bilang kau sahabat terdekatnya, jadi kau pasti tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"kalaupun aku tahu memangnya aku akan memberitahukannya padamu?" seru Kihyun. "sekarang dia sedang cuti. Kurasa dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"kapan dia akan masuk kerja?"

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"kumohon. Tolong beritahukan padaku dimana keberadaannya sekarang."

Kihyun menggeleng. "aku tidak mau. Yoongi sudah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini." jawab Kihyun dengan tegas.

"tapi—"

"dengarkan aku," sahut Kihyun. "kalau dia sudah siap, dia pasti akan menemuimu. Sekarang Yoongi hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan perasaannya, jadi berikan dia waktu." Kihyun menepuk bahu Jimin, "hanya itu kan yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja."

Jimin mengangguk. Lagipula tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Kihyun adalah sahabat yang setia. Jimin yakin, sekeras apapun dia memaksanya untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Yoongi, Kihyun pasti tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Begitu Kihyun berlalu, Jimin memukul dinding disampingnya dengan keras. Dia tidak peduli tangannya lecet karena telah memukul tembok berkali-kali. Jimin hanya ingin meredam emosinya yang bergejolak.

"AGHH...!" Pekiknya, meluapkan segala emosi yang ada. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok setelah dia merasa lelah. _namja_ itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_..." hanya nama itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

 **~end of chapter 11~**

 _Hah... akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. BTW akhir-akhir ini author jadi suka sama MONSTA X. Lagu-lagunya mereka enak-enak banget. Apalagi yang Beautiful sama Shine Forever. Entah kenapa lagu2 ini selalu terngiang-ngiang. Bias Author di MX itu Kihyun. Kenapa Kihyun author jadiin sahabat Suga disini? soalnya mereka emang beneran sahabatan, bahkan mereka udah kenal sebelum mereka debut lho~ kalau diliat sekilas sifat keduanya juga mirip banget, Cuma bedanya Kihyun lebih cerewet dan kayak Eomma, kalau Suga lebih ke SWAG. Author gk janji buat update fast (Soalnya jujur aja author gk bisa nulis cepet2. Nunggu inspirasi lewat dulu), tapi author emang nargetin kalo 1 bulan sekali bakalan update kok. Pliss jangan lupa nulis review ya guys... soalnya autho emang butuh banget review dari kalian. Thank you bagi yg udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca ff ini. kapan kelar? Author tidak bisa memastikan..._


End file.
